Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux
by Shinjuki
Summary: Voici la suite de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Paix. Vous allez découvrir une nouvelle aventure du quatuor après leur victoire sur Voldemort. Du suspense, de l'aventure, des révélations et un complot à l'échelle mondiale.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

Prologue

Par une nuit sans lune, quelque part dans des montagnes, un fort vent soufflait sur un château à l'aspect inquiétant. Ce lieu était entouré par une épaisse forêt et des ravins. Une rivière silencieuse s'écoulait lentement. Différents animaux hurlaient souvent. Le château était difficilement visible et accessible. Il n'y avait pas de ponts pour l'atteindre. Vu du ciel, il semblait boucher l'encastrement d'une ancienne cascade. Et pourtant quelques lumières, disparates, illuminaient certaines fenêtres. A l'une d'elles, un jeune homme se tenait droit et fixait cet environnement inhospitalier.

C'était un jeune homme avec des yeux verts, une couleur de cheveux mordorés et une carrure imposante. Il était vêtu d'une robe qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Il tenait dans sa main droite un morceau de bois qu'il semblait affectionner tout particulièrement. Regardant par la fenêtre, ses yeux montraient l'intense concentration de ses pensées. Il songeait aux mille dernières années écoulées. Cela faisait mille an qu'il était mort officiellement. Il avait accompli de grandes choses, et plus particulièrement la création de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ce jeune homme était effectivement un sorcier, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie d'Angleterre. Son école avait survécu, et il en était fier. De puissants sorciers en étaient sortis, même s'il se désolait que certains aient choisi la voie des ténèbres. Cette école avait réalisé son rêve de voir que tous les sorciers, quelques soient leurs origines, soient admis dans cette école. Cependant il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu lui-même participer à l'évolution de son école. Effectivement il n'avait pas de descendants. Et là, il était revenu miraculeusement la vie il y a de ça soixante ans. Il avait été éduqué par les Enfants des Dieux, puis endormi à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il n'avait été tiré de son sommeil que depuis deux ans. Personne ne lui avait caché qu'il était en réalité un clone d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi l'organisation avait besoin de lui, ou plutôt de sa puissance magique. Même son professeur n'avait pas répondu à cette interrogation. Malgré le fait que son professeur lui ait expliqué que les Enfants des Dieux voulaient créer un monde où les moldus et les sorciers pourraient vivre ensemble, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de sa puissance. De même qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient soutenu Voldemort. Ce mage noir avait une telle haine des moldus. Il se rappelait comment lui-même, à l'époque de ce qu'il connaissait de sa vie, il avait soutenu le fait que les enfants moldus ayant des capacités magiques soient accueillis dans la monde de la magie. La magie était un prolongement de la variété de la nature, et elle pouvait apparaître sous différentes formes. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait appris que la magie pouvait se transmettre dans les gênes. Cette révélation l'avait profondément troublé. A son sens, il trouvait dommage que la magie soit ainsi cataloguée suivant des règles scientifiques imaginées par les moldus. Et pourtant il devait admettre qu'il était admiratif devant les progrès des moldus. Et si la magie et les progrès moldus pouvaient coexister. C'est l'une des principales raisons qui l'ont poussé à rejoindre les Enfants des Dieux, cette possibilité que la magie et les découvertes moldus puissent fusionner. Ainsi un nouveau monde naîtrait où les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher. Ce rêve pouvait sembler une utopie, mais la possibilité, si infime soit-elle, que cela se réalise mettait de côté bien des doutes sur les véritables intentions du groupuscule mystique. Il ne se berçait pourtant pas d'illusions sur les motivations des Enfants des Dieux. Il était presque convaincu que ceux-ci voulaient régenter le monde suivant leur façon de voir. Mais pouvait-il s'y opposer ? Ils l'avaient fait revenir à la vie, et il avait vu les progrès du monde. Peut-être que le véritable espoir résidait en ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu à la fin Juin dans son ancienne école. Malgré les épreuves, il avait décelé en lui cette part d'innocence dû à une trop grande souffrance. Cet Harry Potter avait aussi une puissance magique qui l'avait fortement impressionné. Il était de loin beaucoup plus puissant que ce que lui-même avait été à son âge. Il avait une maturité et une expérience qui l' avaient saisi.

Le jeune sorcier fut interrompu dans ces pensées par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme brune qui semblait à peine à plus âgée que lui.

- Et bien Godric, tu me sembles bien songeur par une si belle nuit, dit la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien Diane, répondit évasivement le jeune sorcier. C'est juste ce paysage qui me rend un peu triste.

- Il ne sert à rien de me cacher tes pensées. Tu penses à ta rencontre avec ce jeune Harry Potter.

Godric Gryffondor esquissa un léger sourire.

- J'admets que cela est vrai. Ce jeune sorcier a fait une forte impression sur ma personne. Je me suis revu quand j'avais son âge.

- Tu vis encore dans le passé. Bien que ton temps ait été révolu, il te faut t'adapter à cette époque. Entre ta magie d'avant et celle de maintenant, il y a tout un monde.

- Et pourtant, quand j'analyse les derniers événements, je ne trouve pas que cela ait réellement changé. Les mêmes problèmes subsistent, et de nouvelles guerres sont apparues.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que nous voulons que ce jeune sorcier nous rejoigne. Il est un symbole d'espoir pour sa communauté magique. Il est le lien permettant de créer un pont entre le monde moldu et celui de la magie puisqu'il est un sang-mêlé. Il est l'aboutissement de ton rêve de fondateur.

- Peut-être, répondit dubitativement Godric. Mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas essayer de le contraindre à nous rejoindre. Sa puissance magique est phénoménale, et je ne vois pas pourquoi les Enfants des Dieux en auraient besoin si notre but est de créer un pont amical avec les moldus.

- Nous ne voulons pas sa puissance pour nous-mêmes, nous voulons lui apprendre à la canaliser pour éviter qu'elle n'effraie les moldus.

- Mais il me semble qu'il y a d'autres moyens. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que les différents ministres ou présidents moldus sont au courant de notre existence ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais ce sont des hommes avides de pouvoir qui chercheront par tous les moyens à nous détruire ou à nous contrôler au mieux de leurs intérêts. Pourquoi penses-tu que nous nous intéressons tant à leurs avancées technologiques ou scientifiques ? C'est pour tenter d'avoir une longueur d'avance. Mieux nous connaîtrons leur façon d'évoluer, mieux nous serons en mesure d'adapter un dialogue pacifique. Mais si un sorcier trop puissant apparaît, nous risquons de les effrayer. C'est pour cela qu'il est essentiel que le jeune Harry Potter nous rejoigne.

Godric Gryffondor avait l'impression de revivre pour la énième fois la même conversation. Bien que les arguments de Diane rejoignent un peu ses propres conclusions, il sentait dans ce discours quelque chose qui ne lui inspirait pas tout à fait confiance. Fixant intensément la jeune femme, il essaya de déterminer ce qu'elle lui cachait en vain. Diane était une jeune sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux couleurs de nuit, un visage assez allongée et de magnifiques yeux bleu perçants. Elle avait la peau mate et était bien faite de sa personne. Elle était de taille moyenne mais paraissait plus grande que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. En sa présence, Godric se sentait toujours gêné car il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours plus vieille que ce que suggérait son apparence. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet étrange malaise, de même qu'il ne comprenait comment cette jeune sorcière pouvait autant l'attirer. Durant sa vie, il avait connu différentes aventures sentimentales, mais il ne s'était jamais attaché car il n'avait pas su trouvé la femme qui aurait pu le contenter pleinement. Et là, Diane répondait à cette attente. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Elle continuait à lui sourire, un sourire franc et confiant. Le sorcier préféra se retourner vers la fenêtre et continuer à observer le paysage. La jeune femme comprit que l'entretien était terminé et s'en alla silencieusement. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Godric souffla légèrement. Ces conversations l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Il était avant tout un homme d'action et n'appréciait pas les choses cachées. Il songea aux sorciers qui avaient été capturés il y a maintenant une quinzaine de jours. Ceux-ci ne révèleraient pas grand-chose car ils souffraient d'un sortilège d'amnésie particulièrement virulent qui durait grâce à l'effet d'une drogue injectée dans leur sang. Cette drogue avait été mise au point par des savants moldus. Le sorcier en ignorait le fonctionnement mais les résultats étaient probants. Leur agent au Ministère de la Magie britannique leur avait confirmé que les sorciers capturés ne se souvenaient absolument pas de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis les deux dernières années. Ils avaient été soumis au Veritaserum dans le plus grand secret, mais rien n''en était ressorti. Le ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait. Il dut pourtant remettre à plus tard ces investigations car la reconstruction de la communauté magique lui demandait beaucoup de son temps. Préférant laisser de côté ces pensées, Godric décida de sortir de sa chambre pour se consacrer à un projet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, se reforger une épée. Il avait décidé de laisser son ancienne épée à Poudlard, mais il sentait qu'il devait en reforger une nouvelle. Il descendit donc vers les sous-sols du château où une forge à l'ancienne avait été installée. Il voulait bénéficier des nouvelles avancées pour se forger une nouvelle arme. Il désirait aussi réaliser un vieux rêve qui lui tenait à cœur, fusionner sa baguette et son épée. A son ancienne époque, la chose avait été impossible. Il avait pourtant demandé l'aide des gobelins, mais ceux-ci s'était révoltés contre son projet car ils auraient été obligés de lui révéler leurs secrets de fabrication. Il forgeait lui-même son épée, comme la dernière connue. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à trouver le métal adéquat pour réussir. Il aurait dû quitter le château pour partir en quête du métal rare, mais il avait reçu des consignes émanant directement du Trio qui dirigeait les Enfants des Dieux. Il soupçonnait Diane d'en faire partie mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Personne à sa connaissance ne les avait jamais vus, et pourtant ils étaient une centaine de sorciers à vivre ici côtoyant aussi une vingtaine de moldus. La plupart des moldus étaient des scientifiques qui avaient pour eux toute une aile du château. Godric avait tenté de se lier avec eux, cependant il avait été rejeté car ces scientifiques étaient imbus de leur savoir, à l'image des gobelins. Ils étaient cependant servis par des elfes de maison qui étaient attachés à leurs personnes. Ils bénéficiaient d'une attention toute particulière. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pu pénétrer dans cette aile qui leur était réservée. Il avait demandé à son elfe, Klodric, de se renseigner, mais celui-ci n'avait rien pu tirer des autres elfes. Il atteignit enfin sa forge.

La chaleur était étouffante et suffocante. Un feu magique alimentait la forge dont les braises ardentes flambaient. Godric adorait cette forge. Il était le seul sorcier à l'utiliser. Ses congénères trouvaient son idée absurde mais personne ne le lui disait ouvertement. Le sorcier avait remarqué leurs regards amusés mais il ne s'en offusquait pas. Cette forge était son lieu de silence et de paix, là où tous ses ennuis disparaissaient momentanément. Il se consacrait à son travail avec ardeur. Il n'était aidé dans sa tâche que par son fidèle elfe de maison. Il regarda la lame brûlante que son elfe faisait rougir avec attention. L'elfe la sortit pour la plonger dans un grand seau d'eau fraîche. De la vapeur s'échappa. Avec un sort de sa conception, l'elfe se mit à faire étinceler la lame et la tendit à son maître. Godric la prit et fendit l'air avec l'arme. Le métal ainsi forgé était éclatant. Le sorcier fit deux passes d'armes avant de jeter la lame au loin. Sur son visage était peinte sa déception.

- Maître, Klodric est désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura le sorcier. Dans cette époque, il est difficile de trouver de bons matériaux. Les moldus ont beaucoup usé les ressources de la Terre d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Il est regrettable en effet que les non sorciers ne sachent pas entretenir leur Terre.

- Tu me sembles bien au courant, mon cher Klodric. Aurais-tu par hasard suivi des informations provenant du monde moldu ?

L'elfe se mit à devenir plus vert s'il était possible.

- Tu peux me répondre ne toute franchise. Je me doute que vous devez suivre parfois les informations via la télévision puisqu'une antenne de relais a été installée.

- Maître, n'en veuillez pas au pauvre Klodric. Il n'a fait que tomber par hasard sur cette merveilleuse invention des non sorciers.

Le sorcier se mit à rire fortement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. Et si cela te dit, j'installerais l'une de ces inventions dans ma chambre. Je reconnais que moi-même cela me fascine. Leurs moyens de communication sont très ingénieux et font gagner beaucoup de temps. Pas besoin de hiboux ou autres intermédiaires magiques. Il faudra aussi que je pense à me procurer l'un de leurs téléphones portables, c'est assez sympathique, et puis aussi un ordinateur. Ce siècle est plus intéressant du point de vue moldu que de celui des sorciers.

Cette dernière phrase était plus une réflexion profonde pour lui-même que pour son elfe qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Bon, remettons-nous au travail. Il faut que j'arrive à créer une épée digne de moi si je veux réussir mon projet.

- Et quel est-il maître ?

- C'est une surprise mon cher Klodric. Surtout si je dois un jour affronter cet Harry Potter. Il a une grande puissance en lui, et je ne suis pas encore de taille pour l'affronter.

- Mais maître, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a réussi à vaincre le plus puisant mage noir de tous les temps.

- Je le sais. Mais s'il veut un jour vaincre les Enfants des Dieux, il lui faudra une autre sorte de puissance. Il a réussi à vaincre Voldemort en réunissant les artefacts de la Paix que nous avions laissés derrière nous après notre mort, mais pour vaincre les pères de ce groupuscule, il lui faudra une arme digne de ce nom.

- Mais vous venez de dire que vous vouliez forger une épée pour le vaincre.

- Je sais. Mais je veux que cette arme serve aussi pour les vaincre, ou du moins pour en sauver une personne, dit mystérieusement le jeune sorcier.

L'elfe de maison regarda son maître bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ces paroles énigmatiques. Godric sourit et se remit au travail. Il avait une parfaite idée de l'épée qu'il voulait forger. Mais pour réussir dans son projet, il devait s'échapper de sa cage dorée. Il lui faudrait sans tarder parler à Diane. Il devait en même temps en profiter pour confirmer ses soupçons.


	2. 1  Amère rencontre

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

1 – Amère rencontre

Godric's Hollow était un petit village qui n'apparaissait sur aucune carte connue d'Angleterre. C'était un petit village paisible où il faisait bon couler une vie tranquille. Peu d'habitants, une verdure accueillante, un climat agréable pour ce bel après-midi d'été. C'était un véritable village de carte postale où il faisait bon s'arrêter pour se désaltérer. Un petit village où il était impensable de concevoir autre chose que l'aspect qu'il offrait. Cependant, ce petit village avait connu bien des malheurs et des incidents étranges. Une forte explosion avait détruit une maison une bonne centaine d'années auparavant, un couple avait été tué il y a de ça maintenant bientôt dix-huit ans, ce petit village avait connu de bien grandes tragédies.

Depuis quelques temps pourtant, il connaissait de nouveau une nouvelle affluence tout aussi bizarre. Un grand nombre de gens affluait pour tenter de se rendre à une adresse que les gens du village donnaient volontiers. Les commerçants étaient les premiers à fournir le renseignement tant convoité en échange d'un petit achat. Depuis maintenant deux mois, les affaires de ce village marchaient comme rarement. Auparavant les gens s'y arrêtaient pour rendre hommage aux morts, alors que maintenant ils venaient volontiers pour s'y promener et attendre la venue d'un certain Harry Potter. Effectivement Godric's Hollow était un village de sorciers, et le plus célèbre d'entre eux habitait ici, dans ce village. Les habitants tentaient tant bien que mal de préserver la vie privée du jeune homme, cependant, le fait de savoir que le célèbre Harry Potter habitait là empêchait les gens de se montrer discret. Pour leur défense, une célébrité de cet acabit était une aubaine offrant de multiples avantages. Car pendant longtemps, le petit village était considéré comme maudit à cause de toutes les tragédies survenues. Une personne en particulier essayait vainement de rencontrer la célébrité du petit village. Il s'agissait une femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux petites lunettes. Elle était assez menue et de petite de taille. Elle s'était installée à l'auberge du village depuis quinze jours et attendait, tel un oiseau de proie, que sa victime fasse une apparition. Elle était maquillée à outrance pour masquer vainement les ravages du temps qui n'épargnait personne, même pas les sorciers. Cette femme d'une quarantaine d'année était aussi connue que le jeune sorcier qu'elle essayait de piéger.

Rita Skeeter, la journaliste vedette de la Gazette du Sorcier, journal magique connu par des milliers de sorciers. L'année en cours ne fut pas une des meilleures pour ce journal, et il était impératif de redorer le blason du périodique. Le rédacteur en chef voulait en effet faire oublier le tragique épisode de l'Année des Ténèbres comme maintenant il était d'usage d'appeler le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le patron de Rita Skeeter n'avait pas trouvé comme meilleur moyen que d'interwierver le Survivant, l'Elu, ou encore l'Espoir. La journaliste s'était empressée d'accepter la mission, faisant valoir qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'interroger le jeune homme au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sans parler des autres articles qu'elle avait publié à sa façon. Elle avait déjà tenté de pénétrer chez le jeune homme, mais elle avait été refoulée par une force inconnue. Elle avait tenté de s'infiltrer en se métamorphosant, mais elle avait été révélée et emprisonnée dans un cocon dans lequel elle avait dormi trois jours. Elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. En interrogeant l'aubergiste, celui-ci lui avait appris qu'un homme l'avait ramené. Elle avait espéré que le jeune homme fut en question sa proie, mais elle fut déçue quand le gérant lui appris qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune sorcier venu rendre hommage à la célébrité du petit village. Et depuis quinze jours qu'elle vivait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, elle espérait ne serait-ce qu'une apparition sur laquelle elle pourrait inventer toute une histoire. Car Rita Skeeter était célèbre pour savoir arranger la vérité selon son point de vue. Son livre sur la vie de Albus Dumbledore, autre sorcier tout aussi célèbre, avait été un succès sous le règne de Voldemort.

Cependant, avec Harry Potter, depuis le début de sa carrière journalistique, elle faisait souvent chou blanc. Ce jeune homme se drapait dans une discrétion et une sorte de pureté qui l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Les quelques passes d'armes que les deux protagonistes s'étaient échangés avaient toujours tourné en faveur du jeune sorcier, et elle avait été obligée de publier la stricte vérité. Et ce n'était certainement pas le fait que celui-ci et ses amis connaissent son secret qui arrangeait les choses. Elle empestait contre sa malchance de s'être un jour frottée à ce jeune homme. Elle avait bien tenté de glaner quelques renseignements auprès des anciens camarades du sorcier pour connaître les faits exacts qui avaient permis à celui-ci de venir à bout du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, mais bizarrement tout le monde restait dans le vague. A croire qu'ils avaient subi un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Les quatre héros n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, et un certain mystère planait que la journaliste s'était empressée de mettre en avant avec des divagations plus folles les unes que les autres. Et maintenant elle était là à attendre. Elle enrageait dans cette chambre.

La propriété de Harry Potter restait invisible pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas mises dans le secret. Toute personne essayant de pénétrer la propriété était refoulée par un puissant sort de rejet ou se retrouvait emprisonnée dans une toile dans laquelle elle dormait paisiblement. Cette propriété avait de puissantes défenses magiques que le jeune homme s'était évertué à renforcer. La propriété est assez grande avec un parc et un jardin. Une bâtisse siégeait en son centre. Elle était composée d'un rez-de-chaussée et de deux étages. A l'arrière de la maison se trouvait un box à cheval où logeait une superbe jument noire qui était auréolée de flammes. Sous un grand arbre un jeune homme se reposait en profitant des rayons du soleil. Des lunettes étaient posées à côté de lui et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et un jean. Harry Potter faisait une sieste à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Il paraissait grand ainsi allongé. Il avait un corps assez malingre dû aux nombreuses années de privation qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. Mais pourtant de sa personne se dégageait une grande force de caractère. Au-dessus de lui, perché sur une branche, un magnifique oiseau couleur de feu se reposait aussi. Kumsfec, le phénix du sorcier, veillait sur le sommeil de son sorcier combiné. A l'intérieur de la maison, deux elfes de maison prenaient le thé en discutant joyeusement. Dobby et sa compagne, Winky, étaient des elfes libres que Harry avait engagés à son service comme il leur avait promis après la défaite du mage noir. Winky affichait un petit ventre distendu car elle attendait la venue d'un heureux événement. Comme le jeune sorcier était un homme de parole, les deux elfes étaie travaillaient en étant payé pour leur service, et ils pourraient demeurer dans la maison du sorcier avec leurs futurs enfants.

Ils étaient les premiers elfes libres reconnus par la communauté magique, et le fait qu'ils soient au service du jeune Elu avait favorisé cet état de choses. Ils avaient aussi pris une part active dans la résistance face à Voldemort. Harry Potter rêvait de ses amis qui lui manquaient. Il se sentait un peu seul dans cette grande bâtisse qui avait auparavant appartenu à ses parents. Il l'avait restauré avec l'aide de l'ensemble de ses amis, et il s'y sentait bien. Cependant, la personne qui lui manquait le plus était sans conteste Ginny Weasley à qui il avait proposé de vivre avec lui dès qu'elle serait majeure. Dans le monde des sorciers, la majorité s'atteignait à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Celle-ci était en train de suivre un entraînement particulièrement difficile avec la capitaine Gwenog Jones de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead. Le Quidditch était le sport favori des sorciers. La jeune fille n'avait pas prévenu sa famille et avait demandé à Harry de garder le secret. Celui-ci avait respecté sa promesse et s'était tu auprès de sa belle-famille. S'écartant des pensées de sa dulcinée, il rêva aussi de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Hermione était reparti à la recherche de ses parents et avait décidé de leur avouer la vérité sur ses sept années à Poudlard, et donc sur la guerre qu'ils avaient mené. De son côté, Ron avait décidé de rester auprès de sa famille pour soutenir en particulier son frère aîné George qui avait perdu son jumeau durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Harry le soupçonnait aussi d'un autre projet, mais il préférait taire ses doutes, faisant confiance à son ami.

Au bout de deux heures, le jeune homme se réveilla et s'étira. Il s'était agréablement reposé, chose qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement connu au cours de ces sept dernières années. Avant il passait ses vacances dans sa famille moldue, et il serait absurde de reconnaître qu'il y avait passé ses meilleures années. Il préféra rejeter de côté ces pensées amères et se consacrer désormais à sa nouvelle vie. Il appela Kumsfec qui se percha sur son épaule. Il le caressa machinalement.

- Ah mon cher Kumsfec, c'est bien la première fois que je suis content d'être chez moi en vacances. Il faut que j'en profite avant de partir à nouveau au combat.

Le phénix se mit à pousser un joyeux cri à ce moment-là.

- Je sais, tu veux aussi partir à l'aventure, mais j'aurais bien aimé prendre une année sabbatique. J'ai parfois l'impression que tout va trop vite autour de moi. Je n'ai pas pu profiter de mon adolescence, et je m'engage déjà sur le chemin de la vie d'adulte. La transition n'est pas facile. Je sais que l'année écoulée m'a fait mûrir, mais j'aimerais durant ces vacances, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, connaître une vie normale, et non pas être Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Espoir, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier soupira, et le phénix lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. Harry sourit à son phénix et rentra chez lui. Il fit le vide en lui pour paraître avenant devant ses elfes. Dobby avait une certaine tendance à reconnaître quand son maître ne se sentait pas bien. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour écrire à ses amis, eux qui lui avaient toujours écrit auparavant pour le soutenir. En s'installant devant la table, il prit des parchemins et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que Voldemort était mort, quinze jours qu'ils avaient terminé leur scolarité, et il ne savait pas quoi écrire. Il voulait juste les revoir. Il commença à écrire avant de jeter au sol son premier jet. Il recommença la même opération une bonne dizaine de fois avant de poser sa plume. Il n'était vraiment pas doué dans ce genre d'exercice. Il se décida à faire au plus simple. Il commença par Ron.

« Cher Ron, j'espère que tu portes bien ainsi que toute ta famille. Je voulais juste savoir quand tu passerais me voir. A bientôt. Harry. »

Harry regarda ces courtes lignes et fut assez satisfait. Il recommença la même opération pour Hermione et Ginny. Pour Ginny, il prit cependant un peu plus de temps pour tenter de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui manquait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ses trois messages étaient prêts et il les donna à Kumsfec. L'oiseau prit les trois missives dans son bec et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Peu après, il appela Dobby pour lui dire qu'il sortait. Il avait décidé de se promener dans le village de Godric's Hollow. Pour se faire, il métamorphosa l'apparence de son visage. Il était désormais châtain clair, avait un visage légèrement bouffi, un nez plus proéminent et une petite bouche. Il n'arrivait pas cependant à changer la couleur de ses yeux verts et devait dissimuler sa célèbre cicatrice avec une frange de ses cheveux. Il se métamorphosa ensuite en phénix et transplana hors de sa maison. Harry était désormais un puissant sorcier qui maîtrisait parfaitement diverses branches de la magie. Il atterrit dans une petite rue coincée entre deux maisons. Il reprit forme humaine, vérifia sa métamorphose et se dirigea vers l'auberge qui faisait aussi office de kiosque à journaux et de bar. Il entra dans une ambiance surchauffée. Le bar était plein à craquer comme d'habitude. Des sorciers, des différents coins de l'Angleterre, étaient accoudés au bar et discutaient joyeusement. Il se dirigea vers le barman qui était en même temps le gérant de l'auberge.

- Salut Horace, dit à la cantonade le jeune homme. Il y a encore foule aujourd'hui.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Avoir une personnalité dans les environs du village fait vivre le commerce, répondit joyeusement le gérant en son pouce contre son auriculaire et son majeur. Les gallions pleuvent.

- Je vois ça. Alors quelles nouvelles ? Rita Skeeter est encore là ?

- Oui, elle ne décolère pas, dit en riant l'aubergiste. Se faire ainsi rudoyer de la propriété des Potter lui a mis les nerfs à vif.

- Tu m'étonnes. Moi-même je m'y suis essayé, et bien mal m'en a pris. Je me suis retrouvé suspendu dans les airs pendant cinq minutes à être secoué comme un pommier.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de la pseudo-mésaventure. Le fait n'avait rien de surprenant. Outre Rita Skeeter, d'autres sorciers tentaient de pénétrer la forteresse du jeune homme. Mais dans des buts plus nobles.

- Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Au moins on ne pourra pas dire que le Harry Potter ne se protège pas correctement, comparé à ses pauvres parents.

Une sorte de tristesse dans la voix du tavernier interpela le jeune homme.

- Dis tu connaissais un peu les parents de l'Elu ?

- Un petit peu, tu sais, ils venaient de temps en temps pour boire un petit coup. Et puis Lily Potter avait toujours un mot gentil. Je me rappelle encore quand le jeune Harry est né. Le père est venu au bar et a payé une tournée générale à toutes les personnes présentes. Il y avait aussi ses deux meilleurs amis avec lui, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ce soir-là, ces trois là se sont saoulés comme jamais. J'ai même dû les ramener au petit matin à la maison.

Harry regarda le tavernier avec une certaine insistance, il était avide d'en apprendre davantage. Savoir que son père avait été exubérant au moment de sa naissance lui faisait chaud au cœur, ainsi que son parrain et Remus. Bien que la nouvelle n'aurait pas dû les surprendre car les défunts Maraudeurs avaient été connus à Poudlard pour leurs blagues incessantes.

- Mais il n'y avait pas avec eux une troisième comparse, un certain Peter Pettigrow ? Un petit homme joufflu à tête de rat ?

- Pas que je me souvienne. Et je peux t'assurer que je me souviens bien de cette soirée car elle a été particulièrement bien arrosée.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je suis sûr que James Potter a tenté de te faire boire, devina Harry.

- Il a bien tenté, dit Horace en riant, mais j'ai refusé tout net, sinon ma femme m'aurait tué sur l'heure. Par contre, maintenant que j'y repense, je me rappelle le comportement étrange d'un sorcier à ce moment-là qui se tenait au fond de la salle.

- Comment cela ? Ton auberge est pourtant bien éclairée, indiqua d'un geste de la main le jeune sorcier.

- A l'époque, je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de lumières comme maintenant. Et puis l'époque était assez sombre. Je me suis approché de l'étranger, et je suis certain que c'était Severus Rogue depuis que j'ai vu sa photo l'année dernière dans la gazette.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se rappelait parfaitement des souvenirs de son ancien professeur de potions, et celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

- Et que faisait-il ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Rien. Il était là et se contentait de sourire. Il n'a pas voulu participer à la fête et s'en est allé. Bizarre quand on sait qu'il était le bras droit du Lord.

- Tu peux dire son nom maintenant, insista le jeune sorcier.

- Tu sais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Tu ne peux pas me demander de changer du tout au tout. Mais toi-même tu ne m'as jamais dit d'où tu venais. Cela fait une semaine que tu es ici, et tu es mon client le plus sympathique.

- Oh tu sais, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et je ne suis revenu que dernièrement au pays. Je n'étais pas là au moment de tous ces évènements. Mais à propos de ce Severus, une rumeur court comme quoi il n'aurait pas été vraiment au service de Lord Voldemort.

En entendant le nom du mage, le barman se mit à frissonner, ainsi que les sorciers qui entendirent le nom.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens cette rumeur, mais elle est infondée, protesta le barman.

- Et pourtant, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, l'Elu va tenter de réhabiliter le nom de ce sorcier durant le procès qui aura bientôt lieu.

- Tu es mieux informé que moi. Dans ce genre de situation, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te renseignes auprès de Rita Skeeter, je pense qu'elle sera plus amène de te répondre que moi. Je me demande si ce n'est pas elle qui est à l'origine de cette rumeur.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire sous cape. Les deux hommes connaissaient la véritable personnalité de la sorcière journaliste. Et justement la célèbre journaliste apparut en haut des escaliers. Elle analysa les personnes présentes dans la salle avant de se diriger vers le bar.

- Bonjour Horace, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Quelles nouvelles aujourd'hui ?

Déjà elle sortait son calepin et sa plume à papotes.

- Oh rien de bien concret à part votre malheureuse aventure, lui répondit-il en souriant et en essuyant le verre qu'il tenait.

- Ne m'en parlez pas. Cette propriété est mieux protégée que Poudlard ou encore Gringott.

- Pourtant vous deviez vous attendre à être ainsi rejetée, lui signala Harry. Personne ne peut pénétrer cette propriété.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais aucun endroit ne m'est inaccessible, se défendit la journaliste.

- Pourtant, quand on passe devant la propriété de Mr Potter, on ne voit rien. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir un Gardien du Secret. La maison est incartable ou invisible, expliqua Harry.

- Sachez pour votre information qu'être Gardien du Secret n'empêche en rien de s'infiltrer quelque part quand on le veut vraiment, dit vertement la journaliste. Mais je reconnais que ce Potter sait se défendre.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas réussi à vaincre le Lord, objecta Horace avec conviction.

- Oui, si on veut, dit évasivement Rita.

- Allons, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne croyiez pas qu'il l'ait vaincu, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Je ne remets pas en cause ce fait, le Lord est mort. Ce dont je doute, ce sont les moyens mis en place pour le vaincre. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, on nous dit qu'il l'a terrassé, puis il revient, et Potter le terrasse à nouveau. Je sens qu'on nous cache des faits importants, et je veux en avoir le cœur net.

- Dîtes plutôt que vous voulez essayer d'arranger l'histoire à votre sauce, suggéra de façon acide Harry. J'ai lu quelques uns des articles parus sur ce jeune sorcier, et vous n'avez pas été tendre avec lui durant toutes ces années.

- Je ne vous permets pas ainsi de me juger. Mes articles ne reflètent que la stricte vérité. Et s'il n'y avait rien à cacher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Ministère et ce jeune insolent se refusent à tout commentaire, se défendit presque en criant la journaliste.

- Peut-être y-a-t-il des secrets qu'il vaut mieux taire ? Des pratiques de la magie qui doivent rester inconnues du grand public, dit mystérieusement le jeune sorcier. On ne vainc pas un mage en noir en puissance juste en agitant sa baguette.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Ce n'est pas à un jeune blanc bec de décider de ce qui doit être divulgué ou pas.

La journaliste avait commencé à hausser la voix très violemment. Cela attirait l'attention des sorciers présents.

- Mais puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?

- Moi ? Personne, un sorcier de passage qui voulait remercier le jeune Elu de nous avoir débarrassés de ce mage. Et tout comme vous, il a été refoulé. Mais comparé à vous, je respecte son désir de discrétion. Je me mets un peu à sa place, avoir dix-sept ans et être collé par des sorciers à chaque coin de rue. Cela doit être un calvaire.

- Laissez-moi rire ! Si vous avez bien lu mes articles précédents, vous verrez que ce jeune homme est un déséquilibré, et que c'est par chance qu'il a réussi son exploit. Savez-vous ce que j'ai entendu dire, il veut réhabiliter le nom de Severus Rogue. Il dit posséder des preuves prouvant que l'ancien directeur n'était pas en fait un mangemort. Je vous le dis, un déséquilibré comme son mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. S'il ne partait pas très rapidement, il se sentait capable de lancer un sort à la journaliste. Il se contint difficilement.

- Je pense Miss Skeeter que cette conversation ne nous mènera nul part. Horace, je te laisse, je passerais peut-être demain pour te dire au revoir. L'air ici commence à être infect, lui expliqua-t-il en déposant un gallion sur le comptoir.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme sortit de l'auberge.

- Encore un pro-Potter qui croit vraiment que ce jeune homme est une sorte de héros.

- Reconnaissez que vous n'y allez pas avec le dos de la baguette. Par moments on dirait que vous menez une vengeance personnelle contre ce jeune homme, constata l'aubergiste.

- Allons, je ne fais que mon travail. Bon je vous laisse, il faut que je réfléchisse au meilleur moyen de pénétrer cette propriété. A ce soir Horace. Mon souper habituel.

- Bien sûr. Et bonne chance, reprit en riant l'aubergiste.

La journaliste le regarda froidement et sortit elle aussi. Les conversations reprirent tranquillement, commentant l'incident avec la journaliste. Les avis étaient partagés bien que tous s'accordaient à dire qu'ils remerciaient le jeune homme de les avoir libérés du joug du Lord.

Harry était rentré chez lui et ne décolérait pas. Alors qu'il pensait passer un bon moment, cette fichue journaliste avait tout gâché. Il n'avait même pas terminé sa Biérabeurre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kumsfec apparut. Il tendit au jeune sorcier une missive de la part de Ron. Celui-ci lui annonçait qu'il serait chez lui vers dix-huit heures. Et il serait accompagné d'Hermione. Ensuite, le phénix fit apparaître le tatouage de Harry, et le jeune sorcier vit dans son esprit Ginny qui lui annonçait qu'elle reviendrait pour le lendemain. Elle lui disait aussi tout son amour. Le jeune homme se sentit envahi par une énorme vague d'amour. Il retrouva instantanément le sourire. Enfin ils seraient bientôt réunis. Et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal, loin des manigances et des divagations d'une certaine journaliste. La vie était belle pour Harry Potter.


	3. 2  Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ainsi les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

2 - Retrouvailles

A dix-huit heures, ce soir-là, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent devant la propriété de Harry. Ils étaient impatients de revoir leur ami depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés à la fin de leur année scolaire. Ils pénétrèrent facilement le périmètre de sécurité. Mais au moment où ils disparurent, un gros bruit se fit entendre. Ils virent alors Rita Skeeter qui se trouvait pendu dans les airs en ayant repris sa forme originelle. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rigoler. Ron activa la toile qui protégeait la maison et enferma à nouveau Rita dedans. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la bâtisse. Harry les attendait au salon. Les deux fiancés serrèrent leur ami contre eux.

- C'est toujours aussi mouvementé autour de toi, remarqua Ron.

- Tu parles ! Rita fait des pieds et des mains pour rentrer ici.

- Nous avons compris. Elle semblait guetter depuis un bon moment, et quand elle nous a vus, elle a cru pouvoir passer avec nous, expliqua Hermione.

- Plan ingénieux, dommage qu'il n'ait pas fonctionné. Je l'ai emprisonné. Si tu veux je peux faire en sorte qu'elle y reste très, très longtemps, précisa Ron avec insistance.

- Je te remercie pour ton idée plus que tentante, mais trois jours me paraissent suffisants.

- Comme tu veux. Sinon ces premières vacances chez toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Pas trop débordé avec tous ces touristes ?

- Bah ! Laisse tomber. C'est un vrai cirque au village. Les seuls à ne pas se plaindre sont les commerçants, et je les comprends. Ma première semaine de vacances, je ne suis sorti que pour m'occuper de différents papiers avec les gobelins. Comme je l'avais promis à Mme Tonks, j'ai légué le 12 Square Grimmaud et une grosse partie de la fortune de Sirius à mon filleul. Je ne vous raconte pas la bagarre avec les gobelins. Ils voulaient me dissuader de faire une pareille chose, à croire que le fait que je sois célèbre ne me donnait pas le droit de disposer de mon argent comme je l'entendais.

- Bill nous en a parlé, et il était pris d'un fou rire à chaque fois, signala Ron. Les gobelins ont une vision assez … étroite de l'argent qu'ils doivent garder. Pour eux, un sorcier puissant et riche se doit de conserver son argent pour lui seul. De même qu'avec tous les mangemorts morts ou en fuite, une sacrée bataille va s'engager entre le Ministère et les gobelins pour se répartir les richesses qui restent dans les coffres. Kingsley veut que les mangemorts paient pour les dégâts qu'ils ont infligés aux autres sorciers.

- C'est tout à fait normal, approuva Hermione. Il faut que leur fortune serve à dédommager toutes les victimes et à renflouer le Ministère. Je suppose qu'un énorme travail de reconstruction est en place ? demanda Hermione.

- Tout à fait. Mon père, Percy et Bill sont mis à contribution. Bill sert de relais entre les gobelins et le Ministère, Percy travaille aux archives de recherche des familles et mon père tient un nouveau bureau, celui Conseiller et de Médiateur entre les services du Ministère.

- En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ? Mon père est désormais le quatrième personnage le plus important de notre communauté après le Ministre, le responsable du Bureau des Aurors et toi. Son job consiste à entretenir une bonne entente entre les différents services et à répondre aux exigences de ceux-ci le plus rapidement possible. Il est aussi la personne qui trie toutes les doléances qui parviennent au Ministre. Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a du travail. Kingsley ne veut plus que les services restent indépendants les uns des autres. La façon dont Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir et comment il a su profiter des failles du Ministère a mis en lumière les défauts de notre politique. Et mon père gagne plus d'argent.

- Je comprends, dit simplement Harry. Sinon, pour en revenir à des sujets plus légers, après toute cette paperasse, je suis resté ici, et je n'ai commencé à sortir qu'à partir de cette semaine. Je transformais mon visage, et je me fondais dans la masse. Rien de bien palpitant en sorte.

- Hum je trouvais bizarre que tu puisses sortir sans créer une émeute, répliqua Hermione.

- Et, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si on passait à table. Cela sera déjà plus agréable pour parler, et j'ai un projet à vous soumettre, du moins un projet qui nous concerne, rectifia Ron en regardant Hermione qui le fixait avec les yeux ronds.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Harry avait pris l'habitude de manger avec les elfes. Ils passaient d'ailleurs de joyeux moments avec eux. Et comme pour Dobby, il avait imposé comme condition à Winky qu'elle l'appela par son prénom ainsi que ses amis. Les débuts furent laborieux, mais avec patience et gentillesse, les progrès se firent sentir. Les deux elfes accueillirent les jeunes sorciers avec force effusion. Ron et Hermione étaient ravis de revoir leurs petits amis. Ils se mirent tous à table. La jeune femme félicita les deux elfes car elle avait remarqué que Winky attendait un bébé. Elle interrogea l'elfe pour connaître la date de l'accouchement. L'elfe rougit et précisa que ce serait pour janvier. Les elfes avaient un cycle de gestation assez court par rapport aux humains. Dobby les servit copieusement. Il se rappelait parfaitement le légendaire coup de fourchette de Ron. Puis Harry engagea la conversation.

- Bon, Ron, c'est quoi ce projet dont tu voulais nous parler ? demanda Harry sans attendre.

- Voilà, je veux acheter une maison pour que l'on puisse s'installer Hermione et moi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr ?

La jeune femme fut plus que surprise, elle était radieuse. Mais elle songeait déjà aux inconvénients à venir.

- Mais Ronny, tu as pensé aux dépenses et aux démarches à faire. Je sais que ta famille gagne bien sa vie actuellement, mais nous n'avons pas encore de travail.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit ce que j'ai fait de mes vacances, et cela te concerne aussi Harry. Tu te rappelles la mine que nous avons découverte ? Bill s'est renseigné, et il a découvert que cette mine n'était pas recensée dans les cadastres du Ministère, ni dans ceux des gobelins. Une sacrée chance pour nous. Ce qui signifie que cette mine nous appartient mon vieux. Nous pouvons l'exploiter à notre gré car nous en sommes les propriétaires. J'ai ensuite fait reconnaître notre mine auprès du Ministère et auprès des gobelins. J'ai parlé de l'idée de l'exploiter avec mon père, et j'ai déjà découvert un filon qui m'a permis ensuite de revendre les différentes pierres précieuses aux artisans, et aussi aux gobelins. Une partie de mon exploitation m'a déjà rapporté plus de trente mille gallions. J'ai donc un compte bien fourni, ainsi que l'ensemble de la famille.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'interviens dans toute cette histoire, dit Harry perplexe. D'accord, tu m'as mis en propriétaire avec toi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider de plus.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'argent car tu en as plus que nécessaire. Mais comme une partie de cette mine te revient, ma mère a insisté pour que tu exploites toi aussi une partie de la mine. Elle a dit que si un jour tu avais la même idée que moi, il serait bien d'avoir déjà un endroit tout trouvé.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité. L'idée d'exploiter cette mine n'avait été au départ que pour rendre service à son ami, et voici qu'on lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Il connaissait la générosité des Weasley, et ceci en était une nouvelle preuve. Et surtout il n'avait pas pensé à la suggestion de Mme Weasley au moment de la découverte de cette mine. Un sourire s' afficha sur son visage bien malgré lui.

- Je veux bien, mais Hermione a raison, tu as peut-être l'argent, il faut maintenant penser à l'endroit où vous voulez vivre. Les communautés magiques en Angleterre sont assez restreintes.

- Je me suis renseigné, et j'ai découvert un coin assez proche de Londres, disons une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres de la capitale. Il s'agit de Laleham Reach. Il y a une maison à vendre sur la route de Thames Avenue. Je suis allé la visiter de nuit, et j'ai trouvé la maison charmante. Elle est sur deux étages, excentrée, pas trop de voisins, et on peut disposer de systèmes de protections magiques sans que cela ne se remarque. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un lieu moldu, donc il faut faire des démarches auprès du Ministère pour avoir le droit d'acheter. Je n'ai pas tout compris sur ce point.

- C'est normal Ron, tu ne vis pas chez les moldus. Pour acheter, il te faut une carte d'identité, être reconnu auprès de services administratifs et avoir un compte en banque. Pour les papiers et être enregistré, le Ministère peut s'en charger, mais pour ouvrir un compte en banque chez les moldus, comme nous n'avons pas de travail, il nous faut un garant comme par exemple mes parents et les tiens, expliqua très sérieusement Hermione.

- Sérieux ? Il faut tout ça pour acheter une maison ? Et moi qui pensais que ce serait plus simple. Bon heureusement j'ai jeté un sort repousse-moldu sur la maison que j'ai choisi. Il faudra que tu la voies pour me dire ce que tu en penses.

- J'espère que tu ne t'engages pas la légère, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, dit fièrement le jeune sorcier.

- Et bien cette conversation tombe à point nommé car j'allais vous faire la proposition que dès demain nous nous rendions au Ministère pour justement être inscrit dans le monde moldu. Mais pour vous en dire plus, j'attendrais que Ginny soit là. A ce propos, elle rentre quand la future Mme Potter ? Et que fait-elle exactement ? Elle ne m'a rien dit à moi, dit un Ron désappointé.

- J'ai promis de me taire, et je tiendrais parole. Disons juste qu'elle aura peut-être un avenir à … haut risques. Mais ce sera à elle de vous en parler. Par contre j'aimerais aborder un thème avec vous qui me trotte parfois dans la tête. N'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'on nous a volés notre adolescence ? J'en suis en partie responsable et je 'm'en …

- Harry, je t'arrête immédiatement, intervint Hermione. Si c'est pour nous culpabiliser et que tu veuilles affronter les Enfants des Dieux seul, tu peux te carrer un doigt dans le derrière de Merlin. J'ai pris ces quinze jours pour retrouver ma famille, leur rendre leur mémoire et leur avouer tout ce qui nous était arrivé depuis sept ans. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas eu quelques pleurs et récriminations, mais ma famille a été assez compréhensive. J'avoue que je pensais que ce serait pire. De toute façon, mes parents ne pouvaient pas trop me dire grand chose puisqu'officiellement, dans le monde magique, je suis majeure. Et puis le fait de t'avoir connu m'a fait mûrir sur beaucoup de points. Si je ne t'avais pas côtoyé, je serais une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout bien fade. Et puis les sorties entre copines ou autres délires de nos âges ne m'auraient certainement pas attiré. Et enfin je ne sortirais pas avec ce charmant rouquin.

- Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, surtout quand je me rappelle les crises de jalousie que tu as pu me faire. Je me souviens encore des oiseaux tueurs. Non pour moi, je te rassure, j'ai passé une adolescence plus que merveilleuse. Avant de te connaître, j'avais le choix entre être comme Percy ou comme … les jumeaux. Le fait de te connaître m'a permis de m'éloigner de ces deux voies et de choisir la mienne. J'ai vécu des aventures extraordinaires, je suis au courant de secrets sombres et enchanteurs, j'étais aux premières loges d'une guerre. Que demander de plus ? Ah si j'aurais bien aimé être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et tendre la coupe des Quatre Maisons. A part ça aucun regret.

Le fait de résumer ainsi sept années d'aventures, tout à la fois tragiques et heureuses, dissipa les doutes du jeune homme. Ses deux amis avaient toujours été présents pour lui, et lui de même, et il se rendait compte qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Le reste du dîner fut joyeux, et ils évoquèrent leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Après le repas les fiancés s'installèrent dans l'une des chambres d'amis qui avaient été préparée par els elfes de maison. Ils redescendirent et chacun tenta de donner des nouvelles des sorciers qu'ils connaissaient. Les informations étaient assez vagues car ils s'étaient surtout occupés de leur personne. Avec la reconstruction à mettre en place, les sorciers étaient assez dispersés car ils travaillaient dans l'urgence du moment. Le Ministre avait d'ailleurs déclaré au cours d'une interview qu'il faudrait certainement un an ou deux pour que le système anglais retrouve sa pleine mesure. Les trois amis se doutaient que leurs anciens camarades de classe devaient eux aussi soutenir leurs familles. Ron avoua cependant que les seuls ne se sentant pas aussi impliqués dans la reconstruction étaient les sorciers d'origine moldue. Ils passèrent en revue leurs différentes connaissances. Au bout de deux heures d'une longue conversation, ils décidèrent de se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, un magnifique cheval blanc ailé atterrit dans la propriété. Fulgura se mit à hennir de plaisir avant de se taire. Une forme humaine apparut. Elle se dirigea vers la jument et tendit une main pour lui caresser l'encolure. La jument se laissa caresser par son amie. Elle lui lécha copieusement la main à plusieurs reprises. Après cette inspection d'usage, la forme humaine prit la direction de la maison et entra par l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle alluma quelques bougies flottantes avant de se diriger vers le hall. Elle respira un grand coup l'air si familier de cette maison. Kumsfec, perché sur la balustrade de l'escalier, vola jusqu'à l'inconnue et se percha sur son épaule. Le phénix lui mordilla tendrement l'oreille.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Kumsfec. J'espère que Harry ne s'est pas trop ennuyé de ma présence.

Les bougies éclairèrent de magnifiques yeux marron et une longue chevelure rousse. Ginny Weasley était rentrée après plus de quinze jours d'absence. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut ravie de voir que rien n'avait changé. Elle monta les escaliers tout en caressant machinalement le magnifique volatile.

- Je me demande comment Harry s'en est sorti en mon absence ? J'espère qu'il aura pris le temps de se détendre un peu, pensa-t-elle d'une petite voix en caressant toujours le phénix.

Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de joie comme pour répondre aux interrogations de la jeune femme. Ensuite il reprit sa place sur la rambarde et se rendormit. La jeune femme vit de la lumière provenant de l'une des chambres d'amis. Elle comprit que son frère et Hermione étaient présents. Elle se glissa ensuite dans la chambre de Harry. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, de crainte de réveiller le sorcier de ses rêves. Elle se dévêtit entièrement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle insonorisa la pièce et se fit couler un bon bain. Après sa dernière séance d'entraînement, elle n'avait pas prise le temps de se décrotter. Elle resta ainsi dans le bain moussant une bonne demi-heure. Elle se vêtit juste d'une simple serviette avant de se brosser les dents et les cheveux. Ces longs cheveux étaient encore mouillés quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle se les sécha rapidement d'un coup de baguette avant rejoindre le corps de son bien-aimé. Soulevant le drap, elle remarqua avec satisfaction que celui-ci dormait nu. Elle-même, depuis qu'elle s'entraînait chez les Harpies de Holyhead, avait pris cette agréable habitude. Pour sa défense, la capitaine de l'équipe était une vrai harpie qui ne badinait pas sur les horaires de réveil et de coucher. Elle se blottit contre le corps du jeune homme qui instinctivement la prit dans ses bras. La jeune sorcière s'endormit le visage radieux. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa tendre moitié. Alors que les deux sorciers dormaient profondément, leurs tatouages respectifs apparurent et se mirent à briller. Les deux moitiés du phénix étaient enfin réunies. De même que les plumes du phénix incrustés dans les bras droits des fiancés étincelèrent cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Dobby frappa à la porte de son maître pour le réveiller. Il était neuf heures, et un petit déjeuner attendait tout le monde dans la cuisine. Harry grogna légèrement malgré une vague de bonheur qui le submergea. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, voyant flou devant lui. Un rayon de soleil l'éclairait fortement à travers les rideaux tirés de la fenêtre. Il sentit à ce moment-là un corps respirant sur son côté gauche. Tournant la tête, il vit une mase de cheveux de roux qui lui couvrait le torse. Un merveilleux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il commença à caresser ces cheveux qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il ne put résister au désir d'embrasser doucement ces cheveux qui sentaient extrêmement bon. Il descendit sa main gauche le long de la colonne vertébrale pour caresser les courbes tentatrices de sa chère sorcière. Ginny releva légèrement la tête, et d'une main, attira le visage du jeune homme. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser passionné. La belle finit par ouvrir ses yeux.

- Bonjour princesse, dit tendrement Harry.

- Bonjour mon pourfendeur de mages noir, ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon Espoir, précisa-t-elle en riant.

Les deux sorciers se sourirent mutuellement. Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Se découvrant rapidement, Harry remarqua qu'elle était entièrement dévêtue. Il se mit à rougir alors que Ginny ne semblait pas aussi gênée.

- Heu … on devrait peut-être s'habiller, proposa le sorcier.

- Pourquoi ? demanda coquinement la jeune femme.

- Heu … tu sais nous sommes …

- Nus. Je sais. Je vois que tu as encore certains complexes avec l'intimité dans un couple. Pourtant tu profites de l'innocence de mon sommeil pour abuser de moi en me caressant.

- La vérité Miss Weasley, c'est que votre présence à mes côtés m'a fait légèrement perdre la tête. Sinon j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer. Il m'a fallu quinze jours pour vaincre ma timidité alors que j'étais seul. Maintenant que tu es là …

- Je ne te donnerais pas quinze jours pour t'habituer à me voir déambuler nue dans notre chambre. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, cela ne te dérangeait pas que je sache, lui fit-elle remarquer en soulevant entièrement le drap.

- Tu étais tout de même un peu plus vêtue, répliqua le jeune homme un œil appréciateur malgré lui.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, l'Espoir de toute une génération, mal à l'aise face à la nudité. Il y a de quoi en faire des choux gras. Je suis certaine que Rita Skeeter serait fortement intéressée.

- Ginny, nous n'avons même pas …

- Je le sais, mais c'est une bonne entrée en matière pour se préparer. Et puis durant quinze jours je n'ai dormi que comme ça. Au centre d'entraînement des Harpies, il n'y a que deux façons de dormir, soit tu dors habillée, soit toute nue. Je vais te dire que j'ai perdu ma timidité assez rapidement. La capitaine ne badine pas sur les horaires d'entraînement. Il fallait pratiquement sauter dans ses habits d'entraînement. Pas de temps pour le maquillage ou autre futilité du genre.

- Et de ce que je peux voir, tu as aussi appris à laisser traîner tes affaires partout.

- Disons que je me suis habituée à ce que Mme Hincetreep passe derrière nous. C'est une cracmol qui s'occupe du dortoir des filles, indiqua Ginny.

- Oui mais ici, il n'y a pas de Mme Hincetreep, pas question que les elfes passent derrière toi.

- Tiens j'ignorais que tu avais un tel sens de l'ordre.

- Tu sais à force de vivre dans des endroits clos depuis mon enfance, j'ai dû apprendre très jeune à faire le ménage par moi-même. Ce n'était certainement pas ma famille moldue qui allait passer derrière moi.

- Je comprends, je te promets de faire des efforts. Sinon, pas trop dépriment de vivre tout seul dans une grande maison ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, j'avais Dobby et Winky avec moi. Et puis je me suis occupé. J'ai rencontré deux ou trois groupies …

- Pardon ? dit soudainement la jeune sorcière se redressant et laissant découvrir son torse nu.

- Tu avais raison finalement, c'est vraiment une bonne idée de dormir nus.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation. J'espère pour toi que c'est une plaisanterie, car elles vont m'entendre, et si tu t'es approché, tu m'entendras toi aussi.

- Je rends les armes, c'était une boutade, dit malicieusement Harry. Une boutade des plus agréables d'ailleurs. Non sérieusement, je me suis occupé de certains papiers pour mon filleul et je suis allé me promener dans le village. J'ai fait ami-ami avec l'aubergiste qui m'a raconté plein d'anecdotes sur mon père et ma mère.

Ginny se radoucit et les couvrit tous les deux.

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre d'humour, dit la sorcière. Surtout quand je repense aux conversations avec les autres filles. Elles changent de petit ami tous les deux jours. A les entendre, il est impossible d'avoir une vie de couple quand on joue à leur niveau.

- Et cela te fait peur ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de relativiser les choses, mais c'est difficile.

- Tu leur as dit pour nous ?

- Tu es malade ou quoi ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on dise que j'ai été engagée parce que je suis la petite amie du Survivant. J'aurais déjà suffisamment de pression quand je m'engagerais.

- Donc tu acceptes, dit triomphalement le jeune homme.

- Pas si vite. Gwenog Jones ne peut pas me prendre maintenant car elle juge que je suis trop jeune. Je ne suis pas encore majeure, et elle veut attendre un an pour m'engager. Je lui ai avoué pour nous deux en aparté, et elle est d'accord pour patienter le temps que les choses se tassent.

- Tu sais que si un jour nous rendons notre liaison officielle, tu ne pourras pas empêcher les gens de jaser.

- C'est pour cela que je te propose que notre relation reste encore secrète. J'ai un peu suivi la gazette ces derniers temps, et je me félicite que personne n'ait ébruité notre partage d'une chambre commune à Poudlard. Mais maintenant l'école est terminée, et il va falloir agir en adulte responsable. Je veux pouvoir faire mes preuves, sans qu'on m'associe forcément à toi.

- Je comprends. Donc nous resterons discrets. D'une certaine manière cela me convient. Le temps que je fasse ma formation d'auror, je n'aurais pas à me soucier de ta sécurité. Bien que tu sais que cette année je compte me mettre en chasse des Enfants des Dieux. Je veux tuer cette histoire dans l'œuf.

- L'une des nombreuses qualités que j'apprécie chez toi, ton sens de l'à propos. Toujours penser aux autres avant de penser à soi. Et je vais t'accompagner bien sûr. Ne crois pas que tu vas m'abandonner.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Bon si nous descendions pour prendre ce petit déjeuner. Dobby est très à cheval sur les horaires de repas. Et ton frère n'a perdu son appétit légendaire.

- Ne me parle pas de ça, la capitaine est certainement pire que Dobby. C'est une joueuse extraordinaire, mais elle est d'un barbant avec ses consignes de vie, la façon dont nous devons nous comporter.

- Oh oui, j'imagine que ça doit être un calvaire que d'un jour jouer dans l'une des plus célèbres équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

- C'est ce que je disais, ton sens de l'à propos. Bon, habillons-nous et faisons la surprise à nos deux tourtereaux.

Ils se vêtirent rapidement et descendirent dans la cuisine où tout le monde les attendait.

* * *

L'histoire commence assez doucement pour nos quatre héros, mais l'intrigue se développera au fur à et à mesure. J'espère que d'autres review viendront compléter celle de Fossoyeur. En vous remerciant. Les parutions des chapitres prendront un peu leur temps. Donc patience.


	4. 3  Immersion dans le monde moldu

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

3 – Immersion dans le monde moldu

L'arrivée de Ginny fut une grande joie pour Ron et Hermione. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de s'installer. Le célèbre quatuor était maintenant réuni. Durant le petit déjeuner, le jeune femme rousse narra ses quinze jours d'entraînements et commenta évidemment sa future intégration à l'équipe de quidditch d'ici un an. Ron fut de loin très impressionné par le talent de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que celle-ci puisse un jour jouer au niveau national, voire international si un jour elle intégrait l'équipe d'Angleterre. Harry suivait la conversation avec intérêt, mais il trouvait étrange que Hermione reste aussi silencieuse. Il savait que ce sport ne l'intéressait que moyennement, préférant la lecture de livres compliqués. Il pressentait que celle-ci avait aussi une déclaration importante à leur faire savoir. Il leur proposa de s'installer dans le salon après s'être restaurés.

- Hermione, je te trouve bien silencieuse depuis ce matin, dit remarquer Harry. Et cela n'augure jamais rien de bon.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais nous devons envisager les moyens de mener à bien notre future mission. Je me suis renseignée sur les dernières avancées moldues, et je peux vous dire que la situation n'est pas glorieuse pour se battre contre nos futurs ennemis.

Le climat devint d'un coup pesant. La conversation tant redoutée était enfin lancée.

- A part Harry, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un ordinateur, un téléphone portable ou encore Internet. Durant mon séjour chez mes parents, j'ai un peu réfléchi à notre situation, et celle-ci est assez précaire. D'après le peu que nous a dit Maiko, les Enfants des Dieux profitent des toutes dernières technologies moldues dans divers disciplines. Je ne sais pas si cela implique que des sorciers étudient la science moldue, mais cela nous met en danger car ils peuvent utiliser de la magie comprenant des inventions moldues.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu les choses, tenta de dédramatiser Ginny.

- Je ne crois pas, mais pour que vous compreniez, il faudrait que vous passiez quelques temps dans le monde moldu. C'est pour cela que je vous propose de faire une immersion à partir de demain. Mais premièrement, il faut qu'on se rende au Ministère de la Magie pour avoir des papiers en règle, surtout si tu veux toujours qu'on achète cette maison Ronny.

- Bien sûr que je le veux. Nous n'allons quand même pas vivre chez mes parents ou chez Harry pendant des années. Je veux notre chez-nous.

- Je te comprends, mais il y a aussi un autre sujet que je veux aborder, et qui me tient à cœur tout personnellement. Mes parents veulent vous rencontrer samedi midi prochain.

Les trois amis eurent une expression de surprise devant cette invitation. Hermione s'expliqua de son mieux.

- Je leur ai dit que j'étais fiancée, donc Ron, c'est normal que je te présente à eux. Par contre pour Ginny et Harry, ils veulent en apprendre davantage sur vous deux. Comme vous faîtes partie intégrante de ma vie et que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et comme Harry est le principal protagoniste de tout ce qui nous est arrivé, ils ont décidé aussi de vous connaître. Donc le repas de samedi sera un bon moyen pour que tout le monde fasse connaissance.

- Je comprends ton besoin, intervint Harry. Mais es-tu sûr que toi c'est une bonne idée ? L'idée est séduisante, mais je pense qu'à ce niveau-là tu aurais dû t'organiser pour que ce repas ait lieu dans le monde magique.

- Non, dit impulsivement la jeune femme. J'ai dû les protéger de ce monde pendant un an, à nous de faire des efforts. Je crois que c'est un juste retour des choses. Donc vous avez une semaine pour vous adapter au monde moldu. Harry, tu pourrais écrire au Ministre pour lui dire que nous passerons ce matin. Je pense qu'il lui faudra juste une journée pour faire ce qu'il faut.

- Cela te tient vraiment à cœur ma miounette, dit affectueusement Ron.

- Oui, et ce sera une bonne façon de nous préparer. D'ailleurs, je te préviens Ronny, nous aurons une installation moldue chez nous avec tout ce qu'il faut. Il faudrait que tu en fasses de même Harry. Avoir Internet est très utile, plutôt que d'utiliser des hiboux ou ton phénix. Je sais que Kumsfec est rapide, mais la transmission de données en temps réel est super.

- Tu oublies que la magie n'est pas compatible avec les inventions moldues, répliqua Ginny.

- Il faut arrêter de penser ça. J'ai écrit à Maiko, et il m'a envoyé un sort qui règle ce problème. Il s'agit d'un sort d'environnement que les sorciers japonais ont su adapter aux inventions moldues. Par exemple, si tu installes une prise électrique, ce sort te fera parvenir de l'électricité où que tu le souhaites. L'incantation est _Domus Ostalus_. Par contre c'est au propriétaire de la demeure de jeter le sort. Harry, je t'en prie. Et ne t'inquiète pas, le sort ne brisera en rien tes protections.

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et la leva en l'air. Il lança le sort. Aussitôt une sorte de dôme violet se répandit dans chaque pièce de la maison, et même sur la propriété. Le sort s'arrêta aux limites de la propriété du jeune homme. Quand il baissa sa baguette, aucun signe distinctif du sort ne se faisait sentir. Hermione attira alors à elle une prise électrique qu'elle avait achetée et qu'elle colla contre un mur grâce à un sortilège de glu. Immédiatement, il y eut des crépitements au niveau de la prise qui ne durèrent que quelques secondes. Le sort fonctionnait parfaitement, il ne restait plus qu'à brancher un appareil.

- Avec ce sort, tu vas rendre papa fou de joie. Je suis certain qu'il va même t'édifier une statue.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu oublies ta mère, mon chéri. Je ne sais pas si elle m'aimera encore après ça, rétorqua timidement Hermione.

- Ne t'angoisse pas pour ça, je suis sûr que papa la convaincra, surtout s'ils viennent visiter notre maison.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça les tourtereaux, intervint Ginny, mais Harry a une lettre à écrire.

Le jeune sorcier s'empressa d'écrire le message au Ministre et appela Dobby. Il remit la missive à l'elfe qui transplana au Ministère. Il ne revint que dix minutes plus tard.

- Harry Potter, Dobby a bien accompli sa mission. Le Ministre vous attend dans son bureau.

- Je te remercie Dobby. Kumsfec !

Le phénix apparut. Les quatre amis se levèrent et s'accrochèrent à la queue du phénix qui émit un cri joyeux. Le voyage fut de quelques secondes. Ils voyagèrent au travers des tunnels des différents flux magiques pour arriver leur destination. Ils atterrirent en douceur dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie du monde magique anglais était un grand sorcier noir qui portait une boucle d'oreille dorée. Une impression de force tranquille se dégageait de ce sorcier. Il n'occupait ses fonctions que depuis trois mois. Dans le bureau se trouvaient aussi Arthur et Percy Weasley. Les Weasley étaient facilement identifiables car ils étaient tous roux. A l'image de son jeune frère, Percy était un grand gaillard, quelque peu maigrichon et avec un teint légèrement blafard. Mr Weasley était à peine plus petit et paraissait un peu grassouillet. Il commençait à perdre ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête. Les deux enfants Weasley donnèrent l'accolade à leur père et saluèrent, gênés, leur grand frère. Harry et Hermione saluèrent aussi les deux sorciers.

- Ginny, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Vas-tu enfin nous dire où tu étais ? De toute façon on vous attend tous dimanche à midi, les invita Mr Weasley.

Le sorcier affichait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry se tourna vers le Ministre.

- Heu … Mr le Ministre …

- Allons Harry, pour vous, pas de formalités aussi protocolaires. Appelle-moi Kingsley. Je te rappelle que tu m'as dirigé pendant un an.

- Oui mais la situation était inversée. Maintenant vous êtes à la tête de notre communauté magique.

- Tu parles ! Je dois me battre avec tous les services, répondre à tout un tas de doléances. Je ne m'en plains pas car il faut réparer toute la pagaille laissée en place par les mangemorts. Et encore, c'est une chance qu'Albucius Dumbledore ait réussi à les empêcher de tout désorganiser.

- Je veux bien vous croire. Le but de notre visite n'est pas désintéressé. J'aimerais que vous …

- Vous aimeriez que je vous fournisse des papiers officiels pour circuler dans le monde moldu. Arthur m'a parlé du projet de Ron d'acheter une maison proche de Londres il y a de ça une semaine. Je me doutais que vous quatre me demanderiez de tels papiers. Ils sont prêts depuis deux jours. Tenez les voici.

Il sortit d'un tiroir trois petites cartes plastifiées qui contenaient leurs noms, prénoms et adresses. Hermione n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'elle était d'origine moldue. Pour Harry, bien qu'ayant vécu dans le monde moldu, sa famille d'adoption avait tout simplement brûlé les papiers d'identification du jeune homme après leur retour dans leur maison. Harry ne fut nullement surpris par cette nouvelle quand Kingsley lui remit ses papiers d'identification. Elles contenaient aussi une photo non animée en couleur. Il remit aussi à Harry, Ron et Ginny deux autres papiers qui étaient leur acte de naissance et leur affiliation à la National Insurance Number.

- Je vous ai aussi inclus un document justifiant l'exploitation d'une concession minière en Amérique du Sud. Ainsi si vous désirez ouvrir un compte moldu pour déposer de l'argent, vous n'aurez aucun problème. Je vous conseille la Royal Bank of Scotland. Un cracmol y travaille et vous expliquera mieux que moi les procédures adéquates.

- Nous vous remercions Kingsley. Nous nous y rendrons ce matin, dit Harry.

- Je me doutais de votre empressement, j'ai donc pris un rendez-vous pour vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter et à demander Mr Pritchard.

- Heu … une question … Kingsley, intervint Ron, pour ouvrir un compte, nous devrons avoir de l'argent sur nous. Mais notre monnaie ne correspond pas avec celle du monde moldue. Et il faut encore la transporter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, intervint à son tour Percy, Bill s'est chargé de tout ça. Il m'a remis pour chacun de vous dix mille gallions convertis déjà en livre sterling, ce qui vous donne cinquante mille livre sterling, assez déjà pour entreprendre différentes démarches. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Arthur vous accompagnera car vous aurez besoin d'un tuteur légal.

- Nous vous remercions Kingsley, dit cette fois Hermione. J'espère vous avoir très prochainement à dîner.

- Je ne sais pas si cela sera possible avant un certain temps. Mais je retiens quand même l'invitation. Pour passer à un autre sujet, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venus car je dois vous informer de deux faits importants. Harry, tu ne vas pas apprécier car ils te mettront sous les feux des projecteurs. Dans deux jours, je compte organiser une remise de médailles pour l'ensemble des sorciers et créatures magiques qui ont participé à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Cela impliquera interviews en tout genre et un dîner mondain.

- Super, dit en grommelant le jeune sorcier. Une franche hostilité se peignait sur le visage du sorcier qui fit sourire tout le monde.

- Et l'autre sujet est évidemment l'ouverture des procès des mangemorts qui commenceront début août. Vous serez tout à la fois témoins et défenseurs. Et les procès seront publics.

- Génial ! D'autres mauvaises nouvelles dans le genre. Faudra-t-il bientôt que je fasse le singe dans les rues ? demanda amèrement le jeune homme.

- Non, je te demanderais juste d'être diplomate avec les journalistes. J'ai bien conscience que tu ne supportes pas ta notoriété déjà grandissante, mais il va falloir faire avec. Surtout qu'elle ait connu maintenant en dehors de nos frontières. Et de ce fait, il y aura des journalistes anglais, et des journalistes étrangers seront aussi présents. Un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans qui vainc le plus puissant mage de tous les temps, ça fait toujours les gros titres.

Harry soupira d'agacement. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore pour lui avoir infligé ce tourment.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller sinon Harry va bientôt nous piquer une crise de colère, indiqua en rigolant Ginny. Merci Kingsley.

Les quatre amis ainsi que Mr Weasley transplanèrent chez Harry en s'accrochant à Kumsfec. Et effectivement Harry ne décolérait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est d'être considéré comme un animal de foire. Comme il aimait à le répéter, il n'avait jamais demandé à être celui qui devait sauver le monde magique. Et ce genre de manifestation en était la parfaite illustration à ses yeux.

- Mon chéri, respire à fond et reste zen, tenta Ginny.

- Facile à dire pour toi. Tu ne dois pas supporter ça depuis maintenant sept ans. Attends d'être reconnue quand tu intégreras l'équipe des Harpies, on verra si tu me tiendras le même discours.

- Attendez ! Quelle équipe des Harpies ? Pas celle des Holyhead ? Ginny, tu vas jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead ? C'est vrai ?

- Je voulais vous en faire la surprise mais ça tombe à l'eau on dirait, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à son compagnon.

Elle était maintenant assez furieuse. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, tout penaud. Sa colère s'envola cependant rapidement. Elle fut bien obligée de résumer ses quinze jours de vacances sur l'insistance de son père.

- Hé bien, hé bien ! C'est ta mère qui va être ravie quand je lui apprendrais la bonne nouvelle.

- J'aimerais mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Donc, papa, je te demande de taire jusqu'à dimanche. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, mais ceci est une faveur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma fille, je tiendrais ma langue. Je comprends que cela soit important pour toi. Bon, et si nous allions nous occuper de toute cette paperasse moldue.

Ils transplanèrent à nouveau, à quelques rues de la banque, grâce à Kumsfec. Ils firent rapidement le trajet à pied avant de pénétrer dans la banque. Au guichet, ils demandèrent à être reçus par Mr Pritchard. Le banquier apparut cinq minutes plus tard. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut en souriant. Il portait un costume-cravate gris. Il les salua et dévisagea Harry longuement. Il s'arrêta évidemment sur la cicatrice de celui-ci. Le jeune sorcier n'en tint pas compte car il était habitué à ce genre d'examen. Mr Weasley intervint et ils montèrent en direction du bureau du banquier. Ouvrir un compte pour les trois sorciers leur prit une bonne heure. Hermione n'en avait pas besoin car elle avait déjà un compte ouvert dans la banque de ses parents. En quittant le banquier, ils avaient maintenant les moyens de se payer ce qu'ils voulaient dans le monde moldu. Ils devraient juste attendre deux jours pour payer leurs achats avec leur carte visa officielle. Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle soit reconnue internationalement. Pour l'instant ils devraient de contenter d'une simple carte de retrait. Arthur Weasley dut ensuite les quitter pour retourner au Ministère. Kumsfec se chargea de ramener le vieux sorcier au Ministère. Hermione les conduisit à sa banque où elle déposa aussi son argent. Elle indiqua à son banquier qu'elle désirait elle aussi posséder une carte de visa internationale. Puis elle les entraîna dans son sillage dans le monde moldu.

Premièrement, elle décida de visiter la maison que Ron avait choisie. Elle les obligea à utiliser les transports en commun pour se rendre à Laleham Reach. Ils durent prendre le métro, les taxis et même le bateau. Hermione avait volontairement rallongé le trajet pour que les trois sorciers aient une excellente formation à se débrouiller dans le monde moldu. Autant Harry et Ginny prenaient plaisir à cette initiation, autant Ron y mettait une certaine désinvolture. Il ne se doutait pas de tous les inconvénients à vivre comme un moldu. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Hermione leur fit découvrir, pour le repas du midi, les fast-foods avec leurs grandes enseignes. Ron, qui appréciait les bons petits plats de sa maman, fut dégoûté de manger aussi peu et aussi mal. Après, ils se rendirent à pied jusqu'à la maison tant espérée. Il s'agissait d'une maison à un étage mais elle s'étalait toute en longueur. Harry songea qu'avant la maison devait être une étable. Et pourtant la demeure dégageait un certain charme qui ne laissa pas indifférente Hermione. Elle jugea que Ron avait bien choisi. Une pancarte affichait le prix de vente ainsi que le numéro à composer pour contacter l'agence immobilière. Elle obligea le pauvre sorcier à appeler. Le jeune homme ne s'en sortit pas trop mal avec la cabine téléphonique après explications et réussit même à convaincre le vendeur de venir dès maintenant. Rendez-vous fut pris une heure plus tard. Ils décidèrent de s'installer à un café en attendant.

Le prix de la maison était de cinq cent mille livres. Hermione trouvait le prix excessif mais se tut. Elle voulait tester son fiancé. Elle en profita pour leur expliquer un peu ce qu'ils voyaient autour d'eux. La rue où ils se trouvaient était fortement fréquentée et il y avait un ou deux cybercafé qui avait ouvert récemment. Elle leur expliqua donc leur fonctionnement. Les sorciers étaient stupéfaits d'apprendre qu'il était possible de jouer en ligne, de dialoguer avec des personnes du monde entier, que les téléphones portables étaient maintenant de minis ordinateurs, qu'il était possible de télécharger des informations, de faire des courses en ligne. Ils durent reconnaître que les moldus étaient vraiment ingénieux. Même Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de toutes ces possibilités. Il songea que sa famille moldue l'avait tenu éloigné des merveilles qu'offrait le monde moldu.

A l'heure du rendez-vous, ils attendaient le vendeur qui ne s'attendait pas à découvrir quatre jeunes adolescents. Il crut d'abord à une mauvaise blague jusqu'à ce que Ron l'interpelle. Ils se présentèrent, et le vendeur les fit entrer. Il trouva les jeunes gens charmants, mais aussi sûrs d'eux-mêmes. Trop même. Il fut mal à l'aise durant la visite car Mr Weasley posait des questions plutôt étranges pour son âge. Ces questions portaient surtout sur la discrétion du voisinage, sur l'état de la maison et sur son historique. En réalité cette maison était une ancienne masure de type irlandais qui avait été restauré pour mieux répondre aux exigences de ce siècle. Une cave avait été emménagée et la cour extérieure avait été agrandie. Quelques arbres avaient été plantés pour rendre la maison plus chaleureuse. Il y avait six pièces à l'étage et autant au rez-de-chaussée qui se décomposait en un grand salon, une cuisine aménagée et une mansarde. La maison avait été refaite entre l'ancien et le moderne comme le soulignait le vendeur. Hermione appréciait de plus en plus et commençait à s'emballer dangereusement. Ils jouèrent au parfait couple d'amoureux, et la jeune femme insista pour acheter la maison immédiatement. Ron décida de suivre sa fiancée dans son petit manège, et il commença à vouloir marchander le prix. A partir de là, les choses changèrent du tout au tout pour le vendeur. Il pensait avoir à faire à un jeune timide, alors qu'il se trouvait face à un vrai commerçant qui avait l'air de parfaitement connaître son affaire. Au bout d'âpres discussions et de minauderies, il réussit à faire baisser le prix de la maison à deux cent mille livres. Ils signèrent le contrat de vente, et Ron donna une première caution de trente mille livre en espèce. L'affaire était conclut, Ron signala au vendeur qu'il viendrait payer le reste à l'agence le vendredi matin. Les fiancés avaient désormais leur propre maison.

- Ron, tu m'as impressionné, dit un Harry admiratif. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi bon pour commercer.

- Moi non plus. Bien que j'eusse déjà visité la maison de nuit, je ne l'avais pas encore vu de jour. Et puis Hermione m'a bien aidé. Au début je n'ai pas compris son manège avec son emballement soudain, mais quand j'ai vu le regard de convoitise du vendeur, j'ai compris. Elle l'appâtait.

- Je te félicite Ronny, je peux même dire que tu as été l'homme de la situation. Pour ton premier jour dans le monde moldu, tu t'en es sorti comme chef.

- Comme si cela t'étonnait que je puisse réussir. Je te signale que j'ai réussi mes ASPIC car j'ai travaillé dur. De même que je réussirais à te rendre heureuse.

Et sur ces paroles pleines d'espoir et de confiance, il l'embrassa impérieusement. Le jeune femme en perdit son souffle et rougit fortement.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, dit Ginny, mais si vous voulez profiter de votre maison, il va falloir l'aménager. Vous n'allez quand même pas manger par terre.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous avons une cuisine aménagée. Mais il va falloir remplir le frigo pour nourrir cet estomac sur pattes, suggéra Hermione en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas terminé ma croissance.

- Je crois plutôt que cela vient du fait que maman t'a trop nourri à la naissance.

- Ginny, bien que tu sois ma petite sœur, je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi. D'accord, j'aime bien manger, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

- A ce propos, il faut que je nous fasse une réservation pour ce soir. Nous allons dîner dans un grand restaurant. Et il faut qu'on s'achète des vêtements adéquats. Et il faut aussi qu'on pense à acheter des téléphones portables, poursuivit la jeune femme brune.

- Heu Hermione, tu veux faire de nous de parfaits moldus ? demanda un Harry un peu dépassé par le programme de son amie.

- Non, mais je crois nécessaire que pour notre immersion dans le monde moldu, il est de bon ton de faire comme eux. Et puis tu verras que c'est très pratique, surtout si tu veux être auror. Ou si tu veux contacter Ginny quand elle jouera au Quidditch au niveau pro.

- Tu sais que nous avons nos propres moyens à nous pour communiquer, lui rappela Ginny.

- Mais tu te vois faire apparaître ton tatouage à tout bout de champ. Quand tu seras dans ton centre d'entraînement, je te vois mal contacter Harry de cette manière. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles attirer l'attention de tes futures partenaires. Un téléphone portable sera plus discret, rétorqua Hermione.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione voyait toujours le côté pratique des choses et avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Elle sortit de la maison pour se rendre au cybercafé qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Trente minutes plus tard, elle revint en leur disant qu'elle avait réservé une table pour quatre Chez Gérard à Londres. Ils repartirent donc vers la Capitale. Elle leur fit visiter quelques magasins d'enseignes avant de s'arrêter dans une boutique mixte. Hermione s'occupa d'habiller Ron et Ginny. Harry se débrouilla de son côté. Ils se plièrent bien malgré eux à cette nouvelle discipline. Si pour les jeunes hommes, les courses furent courtes et rapidement emballées, pour les jeunes femmes, les choses prirent un temps un peu plus long. Depuis leur immersion, les jeunes sorciers avaient remarqué que les femmes moldus et les filles de leur âge s'habillaient courts. Ce fait les avait choqués mais ils avaient gardé leurs pensées pour eux. D'un coup, après plus de trois heures de shopping, voir leurs dulcinées portées les mêmes genres d'habits les offusqua profondément. Ils se récrièrent devant le sourire complice des deux sorcières. Porter la mini-jupe, avoir des t-shirts transparents, essayer des soutiens-gorge osés, Harry et Ron croyaient être passés dans une autre dimension. A l'inverse, Ginny et Hermione s'amusaient comme deux petits folles. Ginny eut même l'audace d'appeler Harry dans sa cabine d'essayage pour lui montrer des sous-vêtements qui firent rougir le sorcier pendant plus de cinq minutes.

- Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, perd tous ses moyens devant une paire de sous-vêtements. Qui l'eut crû ? se moqua gentiment Ginny.

- Heu … je … ne … sais pas quoi dire. Là, en ce moment, j'ai des pensées contradictoires. Il faut que je m'habitue. Et tu devrais demander à Hermione d'être moins … criarde sinon ton frère va faire une attaque.

- Tu résistes mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé.

- Détrompes-toi, à l'heure actuelle, je préférerais affronter Voldemort que tous ces essais … sexy.

- Et bien au moins tu sais ce qui t'attend, souligna de façon provocante la jeune femme.

Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage et vint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Harry, je crois que ce ne sont pas Hermione et ma sœur. Jamais elles ne nous amèneraient dans des endroits pareils.

- Ron, arrêtes, tu sais bien que ce sont toujours elles. Il faut juste qu'on s'habitue. Dis-toi que c'est une épreuve de Poudlard et que tu es en examen.

- Super, tu n'as pas mieux pour me réconforter. Ne me dis que ça ne t'énerves pas de voir ma sœur aussi peu vêtue.

- Tu oublies que je dors avec elle. Nous dormons déjà nus.

- Eurk, je ne veux pas en savoir davantage. Moi, je ne peux pas laisser Hermione sortir comme ça.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? L'enchaîner chez toi ? Sérieusement Ron, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts, tout comme moi. L'école est loin derrière nous maintenant. Il faut nous comporter en adulte responsable.

- Hum …

- Et puis sois franc avec toi-même, tu ne trouves pas Hermione sexy comme ça ? Moi Ginny, elle ….

- Ca va, j'ai compris. J'admets que la voir ainsi l'avantage particulièrement, stoppa le jeune homme en levant sa main gauche devant le bouche de son ami.

Ron s'était mis aussi à rougir. Se regardant, les deux amis se mirent à rigoler. Les deux femmes, les entendant ainsi rigoler, se sourirent à elles-mêmes. Cet apprentissage leur faisait à tous le plus grand bien. Après une nouvelle heure de shopping, ils transplanèrent chez Harry pour se changer. Les jeunes femmes se vêtirent élégamment ainsi que les messieurs. A vingt heures, ils se présentèrent au restaurant. Hermione les guida dans le choix de leurs plats et leur apprit à apprécier la cuisine gastronomique. Pour Ron, ce fut une découverte gustative des plus étonnants. Après l'insipide repas des fast-foods, manger une aussi bonne cuisine lui donnait des idées. Il envisageait de faire lui-même ses propres plats. Ils apprirent aussi à boire du vin qui les émécha légèrement après deux bouteilles. Quand ils rentrèrent ce soir-là, ils étaient un peu guillerets. Bizarrement, Kumsfec fut lui-même plus somnolent. Harry ne le remarqua pas quand il le caressa. Tout ce petit monde se coucha de fort bonne humeur.

* * *

Je remercie Elisoe qui a pris la peine de me laisser une review sur le précédent chapitre. Fossoyeur j'espère avoir aussi de tes nouvelles très prochainement ainsi que des autres lectrices et lecteurs qui suivent cette fic.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. 4  Reconnaissance et espoir

Enfin la suite qui était réclamée par un grand nombre, du moins je le suppose par le grand nombre de personnes qui ont mis des alertes pour être au courant de la parution d'un nouveau chapitre. Je répondrais volontiers aux reveiwer. Donc laissez-moi des commentaires, ou poser vos questions auxquelles je répondrais.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

4 – Reconnaissance et espoir

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Hermione leur fit découvrir différents aspects de la vie d'un jeune moldu. Ils allèrent en boîte de nuit, parcoururent les différents musées de la capitale londonienne, fréquentèrent des bibliothèques et regardèrent même un match de foot dans un bar. Ron s'enthousiasma pour le football. Quand les élèves moldus lui en parlaient à Poudlard, il rigolait car à l'époque, pour lui, seul le Quidditch semblait digne d'être un sport d'intérêt. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu en quoi cela consistait, il désirait en savoir davantage. Hermione se félicita de ce changement de comportement et lui promit que quand ils auraient emménagé, ils installeraient la télé pour qu'ils puissent voir tous les matchs qu'il voudrait. D'ailleurs, durant leur fin d'études, un grand tournoi de football international s'était joué qui avait vu la France être couronnée championne du monde. Ron avait hâte d'être chez lui.

Ils avaient reçu, la veille, la fameuse convocation au Ministère pour les remises de décoration. L'humeur de Harry s'assombrit légèrement. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent dans l'atrium du Ministère avec une certaine avance. Pour l'occasion, le hall du Ministère magique avait été décoré afin de dissimuler les traces encore visibles des événements qui s'étaient produits durant l'année écoulée. La statue qui trônait habituellement au cœur du hall avait été remplacée. Les nouvelles œuvres trônaient désormais autour d'un bac magique translucide ressemblant à une Pensine. Cette nouvelle œuvre représentait toujours les créatures magiques avec les sorciers, mais ils étaient tous sur un même pied d'égalité. Un sorcier, une sorcière, un elfe de maison, un gobelin et un centaure étaient disposés autour du bac translucide où des inscriptions runiques avaient été façonnées dans le fond. De l'eau surgissait des baguettes du couple de sorciers. De l'eau s'éparpillait des mains de l'elfe de maison. D'une bourse accrochée au flanc de la statue du gobelin s'écoulait de l'eau. De la flèche tendue du centaure, l'eau apparaissait aussi. La répartition autour du bac circulaire rendait ainsi hommage au travail de chaque créature et encourageait à la coopération entre les différentes créatures magiques. Une distance égale séparait chaque créature. Evidemment, toutes les créatures avaient été confectionnées en or. En examinant leurs expressions, les quatre jeunes sorciers purent constater que chaque représentation avait un pareil sourire, un sourire de confiance et d'indulgence. Et tous leurs regards étaient fixés sur le bac d'eau qui se remplissait tout en restant à un même niveau. Harry fut impressionné par l'œuvre, comme ses amis. De la grande magie avait été mise en place pour créer cette œuvre. Hermione devina aussi les implications politiques d'un tel message. Kingsley voulait vraiment couper les ponts avec les anciennes devises propres aux sorciers. La nouvelle œuvre signifiait clairement qu'il fallait tirer l'expérience des ses erreurs passées pour envisager un avenir radieux.

Les quatre jeunes gens continuèrent à examiner le reste de l'atrium. Des banderoles colorées en différentes langues annonçaient la solennité de ce jour. Les transports par cheminée étaient sécurisés par des aurors et un nouveau système de protection. Harry revit certains des participants de la bataille parmi le bataillon d'aurors présents. Jack Willburn, le responsable du bureau des aurors, se dirigea vers eux.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, heureux de vous revoir. Alors quelles nouvelles depuis le temps ?

- Rien de bien grandiose, répondit rapidement Harry. Hermione nous éduque au monde moldu.

Le sorcier se mit à rire, croyant à une plaisanterie. Mais devant le regard sérieux des jeunes gens, il s'arrêta net.

- Que pouvez-vous bien apprendre des moldus qui soient si intéressant ? demanda l'auror.

- Oh, diverses choses, répondit vaguement Ron. Et franchement j'apprécie de plus en plus certains aspects de leur vie.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes déjà prêt à partir pour une mission confidentielle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? interrogea Harry sur la défensive.

- Ne vous mettez pas ainsi sur la défensive, dit le sorcier en murmurant. Le Ministre m'a mis au courant de vos futurs projets à propos de ce groupuscule, et des sorciers que vous avez capturé. Ils sont d'ailleurs tenus au secret, autre part qu'à Azkaban.

La nouvelle surprit les jeunes gens. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'interroger plus en avant l'auror car de nombreux sorciers arrivaient. Les quatre amis reconnurent certains amis mais la foule devenait trop dense. Ils se réfugièrent au sein de la famille Weasley qui était au complet. Seul Georges manquait à l'appel. Une estrade était apparue à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'atrium, et bientôt plus d'une centaine de sorciers était présent. Une masse compacte s'était formée devant l'estrade. La cérémonie débuterait dans peu de temps. Harry et ses amis avaient rejoint les participants de la bataille. Ils retrouvèrent avec joie leurs condisciples, ainsi que les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Harry fut ravi de revoir l'équipe professorale de son ancienne école. Une franche gaieté se répandit entre les anciens combattants. Harry remarqua cependant l'absence des deux frères Dumbledore. Il savait qu'Abelforth avait repris son travail à la Tête du Sanglier et qu'Albucius était retourné chez lui. Il chercha Kingsley des yeux pour se rapprocher de lui. Il lui demanda si lui-même avait des nouvelles. Le ministre lui apprit que les deux frères avaient décliné l'offre. Ils avaient répondu qu'ils laissaient la place aux jeunes et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que leurs noms apparaissent. Harry sourit devant ces réponses similaires. La famille Dumbledore appréciait vraiment trop la discrétion. Compte tenu de l'histoire de la famille Dumbledore, le jeune sorcier trouvait leur comportement normal. Et surtout, ils n'avaient pas envie de répondre aux questions gênantes des journalistes sur certains aspects connus de la famille grâce au livre de Rita Skeeter. Et pourtant Harry savait qu'Abelforth était présent car le vieux sorcier avait repris sa métamorphose de patron de bar. En fin de compte, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Le jeune homme le salua de loin d'un signe de tête.

Puis l'heure fut venue. Le Ministre prit place devant la foule amassée. Il se posta devant le pupitre installé pour l'occasion. Il lança sur lui-même le sort sonorus pour être entendu de tout le monde. Sa voix résonna dans le hall.

- Mesdames, messieurs, journalistes du monde entier, je vous salue. En ce jour, nous commémorons, bien que tardivement, notre victoire sur les Forces des Ténèbres. Nous avons connu des temps troubles, cependant la lumière a toujours su guider nos cœurs et nous a toujours aidés dans nos choix. Dans ce contexte, des femmes et des hommes se sont dressés dans ce tourment et ont pris les armes pour défendre ce qu'ils pensaient être justes. Ils se sont élevés contre une tyrannie qui à leurs yeux était une flagrante injustice. Ils se sont révoltés contre les rêves d'un fou dont désormais le nom n'ait plus à craindre. Lord Voldemort était un mage puissant, et il est certain que ses rêves d'hégémonie survivront à sa mort. Mais c'est désormais de notre responsabilité d'être vigilant.

Au milieu de cette guerre déclarée s'est trouvé un jeune homme qui n'a jamais demandé à porter le fardeau tel que nous le connaissons. Il n'a jamais demandé à être le symbole vivant de l'Espoir, il n'a jamais réclamé la responsabilité d'être celui qui devait vaincre à tout prix. Il n'a jamais demandé à être plus que ce qu'il était, un enfant, un adolescent comme les autres, avec ses rêves et ses désillusions. Et pourtant, malgré les tragédies qui ont jalonné sa jeune vie, les railleries, les mensonges éhontés, il a endossé cette responsabilité que personne d'autre n'aurait pu assumer. Car, bien qu'il ne fut encore qu'un bébé, le destin l'avait déjà choisi pour être un leader. Oui, il est temps de l'avouer, lors de l'incursion des mangemorts au sein du Ministère il y a trois ans, une prophétie annonçait bien qu'un jeune homme s'élèverait contre Lord Voldemort. Et bien qu'il se soit révolté contre ce destin tout tracé, il a accepté d'assumer ce lourd fardeau.

Mais dans son combat contre les Forces des Ténèbres, il a su s'entourer d'amis véritables. D'une famille aimante et généreuse. Ils ont connu dans leur chair et dans leur esprit les deux faces de la magie. Ils ont su ne pas succomber à l'appel grandissant de la Magie Noire. Ils ont parcouru ensemble des chemins de la Magie que peu de sorciers peuvent se targuer de connaître. Ils ont su rester sur la juste voie et illuminer le chemin de la Victoire. Ils ont su insufflé à une vieille garde désorganisée un nouveau souffle pour reprendre les armes. Ils ont été à la tête de mouvements de résistance connus. Et enfin ils ont lutté pour la survie de notre communauté magique. Oui, nous devons aujourd'hui les en remercier.

Cependant, toute victoire a un lourd tribut à payer. Nous devons déplorer l'absence de membres et d'amis chers. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier ces héros anonymes qui ont rejoint l'autre rivage. Il nous faut aussi les honorer. Beaucoup de familles ont été touchées par cette guerre, et il nous faut aussi leur rendre hommage. La liste de ces noms est dès aujourd'hui disponible sous la forme d'un mausolée qui leur sera consacré à l'entrée du Ministère afin de nous rappeler que toute guerre engendre du malheur pour ceux qui survivent. Mais il sera aussi là pour nous rappeler que nous ne devons plus baisser notre vigilance face aux Forces des Ténèbres dans l'avenir.

Le ministre leva sa baguette pour faire apparaître le monument aux morts. Une énorme stèle dorée surgit du sol pour prendre place à l'entrée de l'atrium. Les créatures du bac se détournèrent alors de leur rôle et déversèrent leur eau magique sur la stèle. Les différents jets se fondirent en un seul pour atteindre la stèle et passer au-dessus des têtes des sorciers. Un arc-en-ciel apparut. Enfin, les noms des victimes s'inscrivirent sur le mausolée. Pendant deux longues minutes silencieuses, le jet d'eau poursuivit son honorifique labeur. Les noms de tous les sorciers et de toutes les créatures tombées se côtoyaient. Malgré le silence, quelques gémissements de douleurs se firent entendre. Dès que leur travail fut accompli, les statues reprirent leur rôle habituel. Harry vit que le nom de Severus Rogue était inscrit parmi les victimes. Son ancien directeur y figurait aussi. Les noms avaient été tracés par ordre alphabétique. Le ministre reprit la suite de son discours.

Voici la contribution des vies qui ont permis de nous sauver de la folie de cette guerre. Désormais, chacun pourra venir se recueillir devant ce symbole. Maintenant, si Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Miss Weasley veulent bien s'approcher. Voici les quatre héros à qui nous devons à ce jour notre liberté. Je vous prie de les saluer comme il se doit.

Les quatre amis s'approchèrent tandis qu'une énorme salve d'applaudissements les accueillait. De l'estrade jusqu'au fin fond du Ministère, les applaudissements durèrent une dizaine minutes. Bien qu'hésitants, les quatre sorciers affichèrent un visage grave et souriant à la fois. Le Ministre calma d'un signe de la main l'assistance pour procéder à la remise des décorations. Ils reçurent l'Ordre du Merlin première classe, le titre honorifique de Sorcier Gradué, le titre de Membre Honorifique de la Communauté Magique et le parchemin officiel de Membre Officieux du Magenmagot. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit à nouveau, même sur l'estrade officielle. Le Ministre demanda de nouveau le silence.

- Après avoir honoré comme il se devait nos quatre héros, il nous faut maintenant honorer quatre autres héros qui ont tenu une place décisive dans la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Sur l'initiative de nos quatre héros, ils ont su incarner les valeurs qui font la grandeur de notre célèbre école de magie. Ils ont su mettre de côté des différences que les générations précédentes ont entretenues. Ils ont su réunir les qualités des Quatre Fondateurs de notre célèbre école. Ils ont apporté un soutien moral fort aux élèves de Poudlard. Ils se sont mutinés contre un système qu'ils jugeaient injuste. Ils ont créé une coopération toute nouvelle entre les quatre maisons, et sont désormais un exemple à suivre. Je parle évidemment de ce groupe qui s'est fait connaître durant une année sous le nom des Protecteurs de Poudlard. Je vous prie des les applaudir chaleureusement.

Les Protecteurs prirent place sur le devant de la scène quelque peu gênés. Ils furent salués bruyamment par les élèves présents et par les professeurs. Les élèves notamment leur devaient à un moment ou à un autre leur intervention face aux mangemorts qui contrôlaient l'école. Le Ministre leur remit l'Ordre du Merlin deuxième classe, le titre honorifique de Sorcier Gradué et le titre de Gardien de Poudlard. La grand-mère de Neville était fière de son petit-fils et le fit entendre. La cérémonie se déroula ensuite par le remise d'autres titres aux professeurs, aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et aux participants de la bataille. Les différentes créatures magiques ne furent pas oubliées. L'événement dura une bonne heure. Avant que Kingsley ne mette fin à la cérémonie, les anciens Protecteurs demandèrent à prendre la parole. Et ce fut Drago Malefoy, à la surprise générale, qui parla.

- Cette année écoulée a vu beaucoup de suspicions planait sur un bon nombre de sorciers, et chacun devra en répondre devant la justice, moi le premier. Sans reprendre le discours du Ministre, mais avec l'accord de mes amis, et connaissant la modestie de Harry Potter, je vais vous faire un bref discours. Nous croyons parler au nom de tous ceux qui ont su se fraterniser dans ce combat. Nous avons connu une grande période de troubles, et il nous faut nous reconstruire. Mais il faut aussi savoir pardonner et rechercher la vérité là où elle doit être. Mais, dans certains cas, elle devra être tue pour éviter que se reproduise à l'avenir les erreurs que nous avons connues. Il nous apparaît évident que notre communauté doit se souder autour d'un noyau commun qui ne comprenne pas que les sorciers. Nous, la jeune génération, avons le devoir de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que nos aînés. Notre communauté est vaste et s'appuie sur une diversité de créatures magiques dont nous faisons partie. A partir de maintenant, nous devons mettre de côté nos différences pour montrer un front commun. Ainsi nous éviterons à l'avenir l'apparition d'un nouveau Voldemort. Nous vous remercions de votre attention.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements accueillit les propos du jeune homme bien que beaucoup s'en étonnèrent. De plus, tous savaient qu'il avait un rôle décisif dans le meurtre de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Et bien sûr, personne n'oubliait qu'il était le fils d'un mangemort avéré. Cependant, son discours, soutenu par ses comparses, par le Ministre et par les héros de la communauté, mitigea un peu l'aversion que le jeune homme représentait. Kingsley invita tout le monde à se restaurer auprès d'un buffet dînatoire. Harry et ses amis furent assaillis par les journalistes ainsi que les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Rita Skeeter se montra comme à son habitude la plus acharnée pour interviewer les quatre héros. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cette occasion. Elle ne lâcha pas le jeune homme d'une semelle. Dès que ses questions fusèrent, Harry sentit le rouge lui monter au cerveau. Pour s'en débarrasser et ne pas répondre, il dut la menacer de révéler son secret. Elle finit par se résigner et s'attaqua aux autres héros de la fête. Il se plia malgré tout au jeu envers les journalistes étrangers qui étaient plus intéressés par la personnalité du jeune homme et par son avenir que par des ragots. Ils furent assez surpris de s'entendre répondre dans leur langue d'origine. Pour l'occasion, Harry utilisait la légilimancie ainsi que ses amis. Ce fait fut beaucoup apprécié par les journalistes étrangers qui le soulignèrent dans leurs articles à paraître. Un sorcier vêtu pour dissimuler son apparence s'approcha du jeune homme. Harry le reconnut immédiatement. Il était vêtu d'une cape qui le couvrait de la tête au pied.

- Félicitations Mr Potter. Vous avez entre vos mains une gloire éternelle.

- Comment avez-vous pu passer le barrage des aurors ? demanda énergiquement Harry.

- Vous oubliez que je suis plus vieux que vous, en théorie. Je connais certains arcanes de la magie que vous ignorez. Mais ne vous inquiétez, je ne suis pas là pour gâcher cette fête grandiose. Il me faudra d'ailleurs remercier ce jeune serpentard pour son discours. Savoir que nos idéaux ont ainsi pu vous permettre de vaincre Voldemort.

- Justement, comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez laisser corrompre par les Enfants des Dieux ?

- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas Mr Potter ! s'exclama le sorcier. Vous ignorez tout de moi, à part ce que vous avez pu apprendre dans vos livres de classe.

- Et justement, il précise à quel point vous étiez un homme d'honneur et de droiture. J'ai du mal à comprendre que vous vouliez asservir les moldus et les sorciers.

- Qui parle d'asservir ? Nous voulons sauvegarder la légitimité des sorciers. Les moldus prennent de plus en plus d'ascendants sur le territoire magique. Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement un compromis, les sociétés magiques sont condamnées à disparaître. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous, et de votre puissance.

- Oh le joli discours ! Qui vous l'a préparé ? Les dirigeants de ce groupe de mystificateurs ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour un simple d'esprit Mr Potter ! Vous avez certes un grand pouvoir, mais il ne m'impressionne pas. Quand j'avais le même âge que vous, moi aussi j'avais des rêves de noblesse. Mais le temps a passé et mes priorités ont changé.

- Dire que l'on vous cite comme un noble sorcier, Godric Gryffondor. Je n'arrive cependant pas admettre que vous recherchiez vous aussi l'immortalité à travers les recherches moldues.

- Mr Potter, viendra un temps où vous verrez que vous changerez. Que vous le vouliez ou non, à l'instar de votre mentor, vous devrez faire des sacrifices.

- Des sacrifices ? J'en ai déjà une légion qui me suive. Mais si il y a une chose que j'ai appris d'Albus Dumbledore, c'est que le vrai sacrifice est celui de soi-même. J'ai affronté la mort en me sacrifiant, et j'en suis revenu. Alors, avant de me parler de sacrifices, vous pouvez toujours revenir.

- Je vois qu'il ne sera pas facile de vous convaincre. Je vous quitte car je vois vos amis arriver. Adieu Mr Potter. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Et le jeune sorcier se faufila dans la foule. Harry sentit des yeux scrutateurs sur son cou. Il dirigea son regard vers son vieux professeur et lui fit signe de la tête. Les amis de Harry le rejoignirent.

- Hé bien, pas facile d'échapper à la nuée de journalistes, se plaignit en soufflant Ron.

- Qui était ce sorcier avec qui tu parlais ? demanda Ginny ressentant la contrariété de son bien-aimé.

- Godric Gryffondor. Il est revenu me relancer.

- Pardon ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, il faut absolument qu'on parle à Kingsley. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas faire d'attentisme.

- Je le sais Hermione. Mais pour le moment, nous avons une responsabilité envers notre communauté. Il faut que nous participions aux procès à venir. Nos témoignages seront capitaux.

- Hum, n'y-a-t-il aucun moyen d'y échapper ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

- J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur le sujet, et le problème est que nous sommes maintenant trop importants pour nous défiler. Nous sommes les seuls à connaître l'ensemble de la vérité, et à pouvoir innocenter ou accuser des sorciers. Donc nous sommes bloqués par nos statuts.

- Je comprends. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous préparer du mieux que nous pourrons, dit un Ron fataliste.

- Pas forcément, pour les débusquer, je pensais retourner au centre de formation japonais dès que tout ici serait réglé. Il me semble que les sorciers japonais soient bien au courant de ce qui se passe. Et puis je dois parler à Kingsley de ce qu'il voulait me proposer. Nous avons devant nous un mois et demi pour tout arranger ici avant de partir.

Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent devant la détermination du jeune homme et tout le monde retourna à la fête. Leur petit groupe ne passait pas inaperçu, et Minerva McGonagall, l'ancien professeur de métamorphoses du jeune sorcier, l'apostropha. Elle désirait lui parler en particulier.

- Harry, qu'avez-vous décidé à propos de votre nouvelle quête ?

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi. Nous nous sommes réunis avec les membres de l'ordre au début des vacances. Si vous avez besoin de notre aide, nous sommes prêts à agir. Vous êtes désormais le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, lui rappela son ancien professeur.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il me semble que vous avez des obligations bien plus importantes que de vous occuper de ce que nous envisageons de faire. Je ne vous cache pas que nous comptons effectivement partir dès que la situation ici sera clarifiée, mais je ne contacterais pas l'ordre. Vous devez rester ici pour former la nouvelle génération. Comme l'a souligné Drago, il ne faut pas que les erreurs de nos ainés se reproduisent. Il faut que vous continuiez dans cette voie. Mais je vous rassure, si nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide, je vous contacterais personnellement.

- Au moins vous êtes franc sur vos intentions. Vous êtes vraiment différent d'Albus. Et pourtant il y a en vous une part de lui que je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer.

- Peut-être un certain côté malicieux, répondit le jeune sorcier en souriant.

La sorcière se mit à rire doucement. Ils rejoignirent la fête. Celle-ci dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Les héros de la fête durent répondre à mille et une questions. Le Ministre profita de l'occasion pour annoncer l'ouverture des procès début août ainsi qu'un certain nombre de réformes et la création de nouveaux postes à pourvoir. L'un de ces nouveaux postes était l'Aide aux Victimes dont Mme Weasley serait en charge avec Andromeda Tonks. Il devait permettre de recenser les besoins des victimes des deux guerres et de dédommager les familles les plus touchées. Il devait aussi permettre de reloger tous les orphelins de guerre. Beaucoup n'avait plus de famille ou avait été séparé de celle-ci. Il fallait donc leur trouver un foyer. Cette initiative fut accueillie avec chaleur. L'argent pour le financement proviendrait des coffres des mangemorts capturés ou morts. Une autre réforme, tout aussi novatrice, fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. A l'instar des quatre protecteurs, il fut décidé que désormais les préfets et préfets en chef de Poudlard seraient responsables, non plus de leur maison, mais de maisons différentes. Ils vivraient donc avec des élèves différents de leurs maisons. Cette initiative était le premier pas d'une refonte des méthodes d'enseignement au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. D'autres apparaitraient en cours d'année. Hermione s'en réjouissait. Et elle espérait qu'avec le temps les créatures magiques seraient aussi acceptées au sein de l'école. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à son projet de S.A.L.E., et elle voulait l'étendre à d'autres créatures magiques. Et pour cela elle avait besoin de voyager à travers le monde pour connaître d'autres politiques.

Les quatre amis rentrèrent finalement assez tard ce soir-là. Ils étaient exténués d'avoir répondu à tant de sollicitations. Ente les journalistes et les sorciers qui les avaient remerciés, ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux. Ils discutèrent des réformes envisagées avant de se coucher. A leurs yeux, ces premières réformes étaient les premiers pas d'une reconstruction qui promettrait d'être longue car elles remettaient en cause la façon de vivre de leur communauté. Kingsley prenait de gros risques. Cependant il avançait prudemment sur ce nouveau chemin. Il se voulait innovateur mais il savait que la partie s'annonçait difficile. Heureusement pour lui, comme le signala Hermione, il avait déjà le soutien des professeurs de Poudlard pour ses réformes éducatives. Cette journée mondaine avait été harassante. Ils étaient cependant contents qu'elle prît enfin fin. Car ils auraient bientôt à affronter d'autres journées tout aussi longues où ils devront répéter encore, et encore les mêmes discours et répondre à mille et une questions qui seraient pour la plupart gênantes. Ils devraient se préparer à être à nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs.


	6. 5  Dîner chez les Granger

Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices et aux nouveaux lecteurs tels Elrond et Sheltan.

Quant à ta question Elront à propos de l'interaction entre magie et technologie moldue, j'apporterais une explication au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue. Donc patience.

Sinon, bonne lecture sur ce chapitre qui continue à explorer un peu la vie privée de nos quatre héros.

* * *

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

5 – Dîner chez les Granger

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny se réveillèrent sur l'insistance de Dobby. Ils désiraient encore flâner au lit. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Ron se leva à son tour de mauvaise grâce. Hermione était debout depuis huit heures et feuilletait allégrement les journaux qui étaient arrivés ce matin par hiboux. Elle s'était fait servir un café fort et un jus d'orange frais.

- Hé bien, on traîne au lit, dit-elle simplement.

- Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, répondit Ginny, mais j'aimerais bien profiter d'Harry et de mes matinées pour me reposer. J'ai eu quinze jours épuisants, donc je mérite de me reposer.

- Pas de repos pour les braves, énonça-t-elle comme réplique.

- Miounette, je suis d'accord avec ma sœur, renchérit Ron. J'aimerais moi aussi profité un peu plus de toi. Depuis deux jours, on court le monde moldu, sans compter que nous n'avons pas encore fait un seul achat pour notre maison.

- Oh la la, quelle bande de rabat-joie vous faites au petit matin. Bon, sinon, j'ai un peu feuilleté la presse, et Harry, je te félicite. Tu as su tenir ton rôle à merveille. Les journalistes présents ont apprécié ta modestie et ta culture. Ils n'arrêtent pas de vanter ta sincérité et ta gentillesse. Cela change des propos assassins de Rita Skeeter qui se désole de ta fadeur et de ton manque de coopération.

- Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche royalement. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, un point c'est tout, dit avec férocité Harry.

- Ne t'énerve pas de bon matin. Dans l'ensemble, cette cérémonie s'est fort bien passée, et nous avons tous réussi notre rendez-vous. Nous avons maintenant une certaine envergure mondiale qui pourra nous être utile, surtout si on tient compte de notre projet.

- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, souligna le jeune homme.

- C'est ton plus gros défaut, Harry. Tu ne vois jamais comment tirer avantage d'une bonne situation. Tu as parfois cette façon de penser linéaire, comme quoi il y a les bons et les méchants.

- Je n'aime pas manipuler mon monde, erreur. Je sais ce que cela fait. Si Albus m'avait prévenu ….

- C'est bon Harry, arrête-toi là, nous connaissons ton discours sur ce fait, l'interrompit Hermione. Sinon, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je propose que ces demoiselles aillent faire des emplettes pendant que Harry et moi irons extraire quelques joyaux à la mine. C'est que je dois payer une jolie maison et toute une installation dernier cri.

- Allons Ronny, comme si cela te dérangeait vraiment, dit mielleusement Hermione. Il me semble que tu m'as parlé de t'acheter un caméscope pour enregistrer les matches de quidditch et de les revoir quand tu voudrais.

Le jeune sorcier rougit alors que ses amis rigolaient. Donc, après un solide petit déjeuner, les jeunes sorcières transplanèrent à Londres pendant que les jeunes sorciers allaient retirer quelques pierres précieuses dans la mine. Vers onze heures, les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent à la Banque de Gringott où ils revendirent aux gobelins une partie de leur labeur. L'autre partie avait été revendue aux artisans qui se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron réfléchissait à la possibilité de revendre les pierres précieuses dans le monde moldu. Quand ils étaient passés devant une joaillerie, l'idée avait germé en lui. Le compte du jeune sorcier roux était maintenant amplement garni. Il affichait maintenant un compte avec plus de deux cent mille gallions et un joli tas de pierres précieuses. Le reste de la famille affichait aussi une richesse sans précédent. Les gobelins, maintenant, souriaient souvent aux Weasley, et même Bill avait reçu une promotion. Le coffre de Harry se garnissait aussi largement. En suivant son ami, le jeune sorcier avait remarqué à quel point celui-ci avait la bosse du commerce. Il savait mettre en valeur la pureté des pierres précieuses et en tirait un excellent prix. Harry avait aussi remarqué que c'était lui qui répartissait les profits de l'exploitation de la mine sur les comptes de sa famille. D'une certaine manière, il était le gestionnaire de la nouvelle richesse de la famille Weasley.

Ils rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow, se lavèrent et rejoignirent les sorcières au cœur de Londres. Hermione avait décidé de leur faire découvrir la cuisine chinoise. Le mélange sucré-salé ravit les papilles des jeunes sorciers. Après le repas, ils se rendirent à leur banque moldue où ils déposèrent une nouvelle somme d'argent. Ils récupérèrent aussi leurs cartes visa. Ron insista pour se rendre à l'agence immobilière afin de payer sa future maison. Le rendez-vous improvisé dura un quart d'heure. L'agent immobilier que Ron et Hermione avaient rencontré fut surpris au départ. Mais quand Ron lui annonça qu'il disposait désormais du reste de la somme, l'agent immobilier fut tout sourire. Le jeune homme était content de lui car il était désormais propriétaire de sa propre maison. Ils profitèrent de cet après-midi pour compléter les achats de la future maison et de celle de Harry. Ils s'équipèrent en électroménager, en Hi-fi et informatique. Quand ils rentrèrent à seize heures, Harry convoqua les deux elfes pour les avertir des changements qu'il y aurait désormais. Sortant un petit sac de sa poche, Harry déballa soigneusement tout ce qu'il avait acheté avec Ginny pour la maison. Il y a avait des prises électriques, des ampoules multicolores, un frigo, un congélateur, un écran plasma géant, un lave-vaisselle, un lave-linge, deux ordinateurs. Les elfes furent effrayés par tous ces objets moldus. Hermione les rassura en leur expliquant que certains de ces achats pourraient les aider. Effectivement, l'aspirateur intéressa Winky après que Hermione lui eut expliquée son utilité. Ce nouvel environnement dérouta un peu les elfes. Hermione garda le meilleur pour la fin, les ordinateurs. Après avoir soupés, la jeune femme colla une nouvelle prise dans le salon et brancha tout l'équipement informatique : une tour, un écran plat et une imprimante. Après l'installation de différents logiciels, elle conseilla aux trois sorciers de dédoubler leur concentration pour mieux retenir le flot d'informations qui finir aient de les submerger. Elle leur expliqua le principe d'internet ainsi que son historique. Ils ne furent que moyennement surpris en apprenant que cet outil d'information avait d'abord été une invention militaire. Ensuite elle installa un moteur de recherche et commença à les faire naviguer sur la toile, comme les moldus disaient. Elle leur montra comment faire des recherches, comment s'inscrire sur des forums, comment dialoguer en direct et comment enregistrer les informations qui les intéressaient. Effectivement les trois sorciers furent submergés, non pas par le flot d'informations, mais par l'ingéniosité des moldus à se transmettre les informations. Jamais les sorciers n'auraient imaginé un tel système aussi rapide et aussi fiable. Les trois amis avaient entre les mains des informations du monde entier. Ils pouvaient connaître toutes les cultures du monde moldu en se branchant sur leur ordinateur. Cette innovation les effrayait et les enthousiasmait. Au bout de trois heures, Ron posa une question pertinente.

- Hermione, c'est très bien d'avoir accès au monde moldu, mais pour contacter les sorciers, je ne crois pas qu'il existe de moyens fiables. Par exemple, si je veux contacter Maiko, je ne le trouverais jamais.

- C'est là que tu te trompes mon chéri, dit malicieusement la jeune femme. Je me suis posée la même question, et en fin de compte, j'ai envoyé un hibou au professeur Jimaki qui m'a alors transmis un _ghost_. C'est un programme fantôme mis au point par les sorciers-chercheurs du centre de formation du Japon. Quand tu installes ce programme, un fichier caché se lance qui s'adapte à ton environnement magique. Dès que ce fichier a analysé ton environnement magique, il trace les autres environnements magiques présents sur le réseau. Ainsi on peut contacter le centre de formation de Maiko. Ce programme est à la fois de la haute technologie et de la haute magie puisqu'il combine les deux.

La nouvelle laissa les trois sorciers pantois. Cependant, cette information renforça le sentiment de Harry qu'ils devraient se rendre au plus tôt au Japon pour obtenir plus d'informations sur les Enfants des Dieux. Hermione leur proposa que le lendemain ils aillent acheter des téléphones portables, histoire d'être vraiment à la page. Les trois amis se réjouirent de cette excellente idée.

Le lendemain fut donc consacré à une nouvelle initiation aux technologies moldues. Pour finir en beauté, Hermione leur proposa dans l'après-midi d'aller au cinéma. Harry en avait toujours entendu parler chez les Dursley qui ne lui avaient pourtant jamais proposé de les accompagner. La jeune femme leur proposa de voir le film le plus vu du moment, Titanic. Les trois sorciers suivirent donc la jeune femme. Au bout de trois heures de film, les trois sorciers étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Quand Hermione leur expliqua que le film était tiré d'un fait réel, que les effets spéciaux étaient des prouesses techniques qui avaient coûté la bagatelle de plus de 12 milliards de dollars pour sa réalisation, ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Quand à leurs sentiments par rapport au film, ils étaient partagés. Ginny, d'habitude si maîtresse de ses sentiments, avait versé quelques larmes quand le héros était mort. Ron avait plus apprécié les scènes d'action. Harry avait une opinion plus partagé. Il avait aimé le jeu des acteurs mais trouvait sur joué les sentiments des personnages. Hermione riait en silence des réactions de ses amis car, bien que cela ne fasse que quatre jours qu'ils s'intégraient au mode de vie moldu, ils réagissaient comme les moldus du moment. Elle n'avait pas choisi le film par hasard. Et durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils débattirent du film. Hermione leur proposa d'acheter divers films et de se faire une soirée cinéma. Elle en acheta quatre en fonction des goûts de chacun : _Pour quelques dollars de plus, Seven, Excalibur et Un air de famille_. Ils passèrent donc la nuit à regarder les films avec popcorn et jus d'orange. Dans l'ensemble, ils furent satisfaits, mais le film Seven les marqua profondément par le choc des images et la violence de certaines scènes. Alors qu'ils sortaient d'une guerre, ils ne concevaient pas que des individus puissent tuer par pulsions meurtrières sans calcul derrière, à l'image de Voldemort. De plus les raisons du tueur leur paraissaient obscures, et Hermione dût leur expliquer rapidement les problèmes de religion qui existaient de par le monde. Ils furent sous le choc une nouvelle fois. Apprendre que l'on pouvait tuer pour une conception de vie les heurta profondément. Hermione les jugea suffisamment prêts pour affronter le lendemain le repas avec ses parents.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut tardif. Les jeunes sorciers étaient encore sous la surprise de tout ce qu'ils avaient ingurgité comme image et son. Ron posait sans cesse des questions sur les moyens de réaliser un film. Hermione riait franchement et lui conseilla de se renseigner sur Internet. Elle avait désormais une réponse toute simple pour inciter son fiancé à se débrouiller tout seul. A partir de onze heures, ils étaient fin prêts pour rencontrer la famille Granger. Pour l'occasion, tout le monde s'habilla à la mode moldue. Les jeunes femmes portèrent mini-jupe et chemise légèrement ouvertes tandis les jeunes hommes avaient fait dans le simple avec jean et chemise blanche. Hermione apprécia l'effort bien qu'elle aurait préféré des tenues un peu plus correctes. Ils transplanèrent à Londres, à quelques rues de la résidence des Granger. Harry eut l'impression de revenir à Privet Drive. La famille Granger habitait une banlieue chic avec des maisons construites dans le même style. Elles étaient accoudées les unes aux autres, séparées uniquement par des barrières qui protégeaient des pelouses régulièrement taillées. Les parents de Hermione les attendaient sur le perron, tout sourire. Ron se trouva d'un coup mal à l'aise. Harry vit le changement de ton de son ami et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en lui souriant. Le jeune sorcier peina à sourire. Mr et Mme Granger avaient des visages affables qui inspiraient la confiance. Le dentiste était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui ne faisait pas son âge. Sa femme était dans les mêmes années. Les deux parents avaient pratiquement la même taille. Harry remarqua que Mme Granger avait les mêmes cheveux que sa fille alors que Mr Granger les avait tirés, séparés par une raie sur le côté gauche. Certains cheveux blancs apparaissaient sur le devant. Mr Granger était vêtu d'un polo beige et d'un pantalon marron bien découpé. Mme Granger portait un t-shirt à manches longues violet et une jupe blanche. Les quatre amis s'avancèrent.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit Mr Granger en tendant une main amicale. Je me présente, je suis Matthew Granger et voici ma femme, Shelley.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit aussitôt Mme Granger. Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Enchantée Mme et Mr Granger, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley.

- Heu … Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, je suis Ronald Weasley, dit d'un trait le pauvre sorcier.

- Donc voici le fameux fiancé de ma fille, dit fermement Mr Granger. Bon, rentrons si vous voulez.

Les quatre amis suivirent le couple. Harry avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver chez sa famille moldue, mais tout était beaucoup plus chaleureux et mieux ordonné. Ils s'assirent dans un grand canapé. Hermione prit place à côté de Ron qui devenait livide. Il regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Ginny inspectait elle aussi les alentours. Elle remarqua les photos de famille sur le rebord de la cheminée. Harry prit place le plus normalement du monde à côté de Ginny. Hermione prit la main de Ron qu'elle tapota doucement. Il tenta de lui sourire. Ce geste de tendresse n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Mme Granger.

- Pouvons-nous vous proposer quelque chose à boire ? Je sais que dans votre monde vous êtes majeurs, mais ici vous êtes encore mineurs.

- Maman, ne fais pas tant de manières. Déjà que Ron est malade, je crois qu'un petit remontant lui fera le plus grand bien. Une petite larme de scotch sera nécessaire. Et pour vous deux ? demanda Hermione.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, ne sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le sourire de connivence de Mr Granger les encouragea à demander un verre de rosée. Mme Granger s'éloigna dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec des verres et des apéritifs. Les Granger levèrent leurs verres en leur honneur, et les quatre amis en firent autant. Ron avala son verre d'un trait et commença à tousser fortement. Il n'avait encore jamais bu d'alcool aussi fort. Pourtant il avait déjà une certaine expérience avec le Whisky pur Feu. Hermione lui tapa dans le dos pour qu'il retrouve son souffle.

- Merci Hermione, mais c'est quoi cette mixture ? J'ai cru avoir un dragon dans la gorge ! s'exclama Ron.

- Donc, papa, maman, je vous présente Ronald Billius Weasley, dit Ron, mon fiancé. Il peut paraître bourru comme ça, mais je l'aime tel qu'il est. Et il me rend heureuse.

- Hé, je ne suis pas bourru. Un peu soupe-au-lait, mais pas bourru, avoua Ron.

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour reconnaître au moins un de tes défauts, se moqua Ginny.

- Bon, on ne va pas commencer à se chamailler aujourd'hui. L'époque de l'école est terminée, intervint Hermione.

Harry et Ginny souriaient en se regardant. Ils se disaient que Hermione pouvait vraiment être machiavélique quand elle voulait. Le seul moyen pour que Ron se sente lui-même était de le provoquer sur ses défauts pour qu'il retrouve courage. Et le scotch l'y avait merveilleusement aidé.

- Effectivement, ma fille vous a décrit comme une personne au sang chaud, et elle ne nous a pas menti. Je vous félicite Mr Weasley. Mais dîtes-moi, ma fille nous a également dit que votre famille avait toujours eu une situation précaire et …

- Excusez-moi, Mr Granger, je ne pense pas ma situation financière soit le principal souci dans notre relation. Hermione m'a accepté tel que j'étais en parfaite connaissance de cause, répondit le sorcier frustré. Mais pour vous rassurer, et comprenant vos doutes, ma situation s'est agréablement améliorée. D'ailleurs, Hermione et moi comptons emménager bientôt dans une maison que j'ai acquise récemment.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe pour les pauvres parents. Ils regardèrent leur fille qui rougit.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! dit de façon philosophe Mr Granger. Et quel métier envisagez-vous de pratiquer pour l'avenir ?

La question tant redoutée. Il ne pouvait pas répondre car il ne voulait pas inquiéter les parents de sa fiancée. Et pourtant, il sortit une réponse qui surprit ses amis.

- Pour vous avouer la vérité, jusqu'à récemment, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée car beaucoup d'opportunités s'offraient à moi. Trop même que je ne souhaitais pas. Comme votre fille vous l'a dit, nous sortons d'une guerre qui nous a tous marqué. L'un de mes frères est même mort durant la dernière bataille, dit difficilement le jeune sorcier. Alors je pense reprendre l'exploitation de son magasin avec mon autre frère.

- Ronny, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ce projet ? interrogea Hermione.

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour les études, et donc travailler pour le ministère ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Tu as réussi tes A.S.P.I.C. haut la main, rétorqua Hermione.

- Je ne les ai réussis que grâce à une pratique de la magie que Abelforth nous a enseignée. Comparé à vous, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à mon avenir. Hermione, il est certain que tu travailleras pour le ministère, d'une manière ou d'une autre car notre communauté a besoin d'être réformée en profondeur. Ginny a, semble-t-il, un talent certain pour le quidditch puisqu'elle jouera prochainement pour les Harpies. Et quant à Harry, il deviendra certainement un grand auror, voire même plus sur ses vieux jours. Donc que me reste-t-il ? Mais depuis que je m'occupe de gérer la fortune familiale, je me suis découvert un talent certain pour le commerce. Alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre la boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ? Tu nous prépares depuis quatre jours pour cette rencontre avec tes parents, et j'ai vu suffisamment de choses pour que moi aussi je contribue à faire bouger les mœurs de notre société.

Le discours du jeune sorcier surprit énormément ses amis ainsi que ses futurs beaux-parents. Imperceptiblement, Mr Granger souriait. Ce que sa fille avait pu lui raconter de Ronald était bien en de ça de la vérité. Le jeune sorcier apparaissait comme un homme peu sûr de lui-même, mais il en était conscient et faisait son possible pour lutter contre ce travers. Mais il était aussi une forte tête qui, quand il avait décidé de quelque chose, fonçait sans prendre de précautions. Il s'agissait tout à la fois d'une qualité et d'un défaut. Il apparaissait aussi courageux, loyal et était un amoureux passionné. Mr Granger était certain que les défauts du jeune homme compensaient largement ceux de sa fille. Mme Granger avait l'air de partager le même avis. Ils admettaient cette union des contraires. Et puis il semblait que la guerre qu'ils avaient connue ait rapproché les deux jeunes gens de bien des façons. Le seul point d'interrogation était de savoir si l'amitié de ces quatre jeunes gens survivrait. Car il y avait un point qui intriguait Mr Granger depuis leur début de leur arrivée, Harry Potter. En le dévisageant, Mr Granger avait cru décerner dans la profondeur des yeux verts du jeune sorcier une sorte de détresse voilée qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de masquer. Hermione lui avait pourtant raconté dans les détails la vie du jeune homme, celui que la communauté magique appelait le Survivant, ne lui cachant rien sur l'assassinat de ces parents. Et dans cette détresse, il avait cependant ressenti une sagesse et une maturité qui ne correspondait pas à l'âge du jeune homme. Et quand il contemplait la sœur du fiancé de sa fille, il ressentait la même chose avec un peu moins d'intensité, comme si ces deux êtres avaient fusionné. Mr Granger se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce sentiment, à l'inverse de Mme Granger qui se prenait à rêver d'une telle complicité avec son mari. Leur mariage était cependant très heureux et ils étaient fiers d'avoir une fille sorcière, bien que celle-ci, pour leur sécurité, leur ait effacé la mémoire.

- Notre fille nous a raconté vos folles péripéties au cours de ces sept années écoulées, dit soudainement Mme Granger. On se doutait qu'elle nous cachait des choses à partir de sa troisième année, mais j'aimerais entendre votre point de vue.

Les jeunes sorciers se sentirent soudain gênés par cette invitation. Harry se sentit, par culpabilité et devoir, de répondre.

- Mr Granger, Mme Granger, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser car c'est en grande partie à cause de moi si votre fille s'est mise en danger. Ne croyez pas que je l'ai influencé d'une quelconque façon. Bien au contraire, à plusieurs reprises j'ai tenté de la dissuader, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, de les dissuader de me suivre dans toutes ces aventures risquées. Ils en connaissaient les dangers et ont quand même tenu à me suivre. Bien que Ginny ne nous ait rejoints que plus tard, je leur ai toujours donné la possibilité de renoncer. Mais vous connaissez votre fille mieux que moi, elle peut être d'une obstination qui frise parfois l'exagération. Durant ces sept années où elle a été préfète et préfète-en-chef, elle nous a sermonné un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu te rappelles Ron l'année des B.U.S.E. ?

Et d'un coup la conversation prit un ton plus léger. Les quatre amis évoquèrent alors diverses anecdotes les mettant en avant, et pas toujours dans le bon sens. Durant une heure, ils parlèrent de leurs différentes aventures à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Mme Granger leur propose de continuer cette intéressante conversation autour du déjeuner. Tout le monde acquiesça et prirent place autour d'une table dans le second salon. Et les conversations reprirent qui s'éternisèrent durant l'après-midi. Mme et Mr Granger furent enchantés par cette discussion car ils purent ainsi mieux comprendre l'évolution de leur fille qui depuis quatre ans leur paraissait être une étrangère. Ils purent par la même occasion se faire une meilleure idée des amis de leur fille ainsi que de son fiancé. Ils en apprirent aussi davantage sur la famille Weasley. Ils furent aussi peinés quand ils apprirent les circonstances exactes de la mort de Fred Weasley, et ils cernaient mieux les raisons de leur futur gendre à vouloir à tout prix rendre leur fille heureuse. En fin de compte, ils furent rassurés sur le choix de leur fille. A la fin du repas, les parents Granger étaient plus que ravis de cette rencontre. Ils savaient que l'amitié qui entourait les quatre jeunes gens survivrait au fil du temps. Et ils furent soulagés de savoir que leur fille ferait désormais partie d'une grande famille qu'ils leur tardaient de connaître. Au moment des adieux, Mr Granger exprima un souhait.

- Notre fille nous a toujours répété qu'il était interdit de faire de la magie en présence de non sorciers. Pourtant, nous aimerions, Mr Potter, si cela est possible, que vous nous montriez votre phénix si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Hermione pour l'interroger du regard. Elle-même était surprise par cette requête, et ne savait pas quoi répondre. La réponse vint de Ginny.

- Allons Harry, ne te fais pas prier. De toute façon, dès que ces deux là se marieront, tu n'y échapperas pas. Kumsfec devra jouer son petit rôle. Alors autant prendre les devants dès maintenant.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, répondit Harry.

Il appela alors Kumsfec qui surgit dans une gerbe de flammes. Loin de se laisser impressionner, les parents de Hermione furent au contraire attentifs pour garder dans leur esprit le souvenir de cet oiseau mythique qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'au travers de contes et légendes. Le magnifique volatile se posa sur l'épaule de son sorcier combiné avant de s'envoler et de tourner en rond au-dessus des fiancés. Mr et Mme Granger versaient des larmes de joie. Toute inquiétude s'était estompée en eux. Pour conclure ce dîner, Kumsfec se mit alors à chanter un air joyeux et apaisant. Les parents de la jeune sorcière furent captivité car ils n'avaient jamais entendu un tel chant. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de fréquenter des salles d'opéra, mais ils eurent l'impression de découvrir la musique et le chant pour la première fois de leur vie. Puis le phénix se volatilisa au bout de vingt minutes. Tout le monde eut l'impression de sortit d'un doux rêve où ils auraient connu une communion totale.

- Mr Potter, nos vous remercions. Vous nous avez fait passés un moment merveilleux.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais Kumsfec. Il est mon phénix combiné comme je suis son sorcier combiné. Il est une partie de moi comme je suis une partie de lui. Du moins nous sommes tous maintenant une partie de lui.

- Nous vous remercions quand même, renchérit Mme Granger avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Ensuite les quatre amis quittèrent les parents de la jeune femme en transplanant chez Harry.

- Pfouhh, une bonne chose de faite, dit Ron soulagé.

- Oui, cela s'est mieux passé que prévu, et je crois que tu as enchanté mes parents, dit Hermione en se lovant contre son amant.

- Je ne sais pas si je les ai enchantés, mais Harry je te remercie d'avoir désamorcé la situation en lançant le sujet des anecdotes.

- Je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon attention. Je tenais réellement à leur présenter mes excuses.

- Et voilà mon héros au grand cœur qui refait surface avec son « altruisme », dit Ginny.

- Vous allez me la ressortir souvent celle-là ? interrogea Harry faisant semblant de s'énerver.

- Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, mon chéri. Et ne te plains pas, imagine le jour de notre mariage si les jumeaux avaient été réunis. Ils t'auraient fait un discours à la mesure de l'évènement.

Harry remarqua à ce moment-là qu'à aucun moment l'évocation de la mort de Fred n'avait plombé l'ambiance. Bien au contraire, ils en avaient profité pour se rappeler toutes les facéties des deux jumeaux quand ils étaient ensemble. D'une certaine manière, le fait de parler des jumeaux devant des inconnus leur avait permis de faire leur deuil après plus de deux mois. Le souper fut rapidement expédié car ils avaient largement mangé en la circonstance. Ils se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là.


	7. 6  Aménagement et emménagement

Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour après une longue pause dont je ne suis pas responsable ( neige = plus de travail = plus de fatigue ), et donc je m'en excuse. Je fais amende honorable. Et durant cette semaine, c'est ma box qui m'a lâché, donc plus d'internet. Donc voilà pour les explications. Mais je suis de retour, donc j'espère que vous avez été sage.

Je salue notre nouveau reviewer, Best280 qui je l'espère me suivra aussi dans cette histoire.

Sheltan : pour te répondre, la maturité de Ron est indispensable pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire car il compense le côté trop sérieux de Hermione. Et comme Hermione prendra plus de mesure par la suite, Ron veut être à la hauteur.

Elisoe : Ron n'a pas des éclairs de maturité, il est mature mais il a besoin de temps pour adapter son monde au monde qu'il découvre. Cependant tu verras que dans ce chapitre, il garde un côté espiègle. Pas Weasley pour rien.

Best280 : la patience est une vertue. et je te remercie pour ta review sur les Reliques de la Paix. J'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Bon sinon je vous annonce un bonne nouvelle, pour le soir de Noël, je posterais le chapitre 7. Donc pour ceux qui seront encore en était de lire, je leur conseille de surveiller les alertes de cette histoire.

Allez je termine ici. Bonne lecture, et j'attends plein de review.

* * *

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

6 – Aménagement et emménagement

Le lendemain, les quatre jeunes gens se réveillèrent tôt car ils devaient se rendre au Terrier pour le dîner dominical. Pour l'occasion, toute la famille serait réunie, à part Georges qui était parti en voyage quelques jours après la bataille. Arthur Weasley avait insisté auprès de l'ensemble de la famille, se faisant très extrêmement pressant. De son côté, Molly Weasley avait décidé d'inviter Andromeda afin que Harry voit son filleul. Bien évidemment le jeune homme n'était pas au courant.

A midi, les quatre amis transplanèrent à l'entrée du Terrier. Comme à son habitude, le jardin n'était pas défraîchi, et les gnomes s'amusaient toujours autant à le parcourir. Une table était déjà dressée, et les membres de la famille étaient déjà présents. Harry remarqua que Kreattur, son ancien elfe de maison, assurait le service avec Mme Weasley. Ils servaient de la biérabeurre et du Whisky Pur Feu. Harry eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds depuis la dernière fois. Tant d'évènements s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois. La guerre ne l'avait pas épargné. Et pourtant le Terrier restait toujours égal à lui-même. Il retrouva des senteurs qui lui avaient manqué. L'herbe séchée par le soleil d'été, la petite mare silencieuse au loin qui apportait un peu de fraîcheur, les senteurs des arbres au loin. Ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin et saluèrent tout le monde. Andromeda Tonks se trouvait à une extrémité de la table, et Harry fut surpris de la trouver ici. Elle tenait entre ses bras un gros bébé touffu aux cheveux châtains clairs. Le jeune homme ne se rappela pas que le bébé fut si gros. Il s'approcha et salua respectueusement Mme Tonks qui lui rendit son salut. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait tenir son filleul qui dormait toujours paisiblement. La vielle dame lui sourit en le lui tendant. Immédiatement les cheveux du bébé se colorèrent pour devenir d'un jaune brillant éclatant.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois agir ainsi. La première fois, c'est arrivé peu après votre rencontre à Poudlard, se rappela la vielle sorcière. Alors que je le couchais, ses cheveux sont devenus de cette couleur. Je me suis doutée que cela était dû à votre rencontre.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était conscient à ce point là de ma présence, répondit le jeune sorcier, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas si à son âge on peut parler de conscience, mais une chose est certaine, il vous tient en haute estime, dit gravement la noble sorcière. Vous avez une lourde responsabilité envers cet enfant.

- Je le sais, répondit sur le même ton le jeune sorcier. Et je ferais de mon mieux pour le bien guider.

- Je l'espère. L'une des choses les plus intéressantes avec un enfant morphomage en bas âge, c'est qu'on peut le comprendre en suivant ces changements de couleurs de cheveux. Cela me rappelle l'époque où j'éduquais Nymphadora. Déjà bébé c'était une enfant difficile, à l'inverse de Teddy.

Ginny demanda elle aussi à prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Immédiatement, les cheveux du bébé devinrent d'un rouge brillant et légèrement argentés sur les côtés.

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous faîtes la paire tous les deux. Vous êtes les seuls à lui faire paraître des cheveux de couleurs aussi vives. Je me demande si vous ne devriez pas l'adopter, dit en plaisantant la grand-mère.

Les deux sorciers se mirent à rougir. Ginny finit par prendre la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts pour le moment. Nous avons encore beaucoup de projets en suspens, et je dois justement en parler durant ce repas, car je suis certaine que papa a du mal à se retenir maintenant de crier la nouvelle.

Effectivement, Mr Weasley lançait des regards insistants envers sa fille pour qu'elle prenne la parole avant le repas. En désespoir de cause, elle remit le bébé entre les bras de son bien-aimé qui s'installa à côté de la vieille dame. Elle se dirigea vers son père pour le toiser sévèrement. Elle demanda le silence.

- Bon, je profite de l'occasion qui m'est donnée de vous voir tous réunis pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

- Tu vas te marier très prochainement, lança à la cantonade Charlie.

- Non, pas encore, tu oublies que je ne suis pas majeure cher grand frère. Plus sérieusement, je sais que vous vous êtes tous demandés où j'avais disparu au début de ces vacances. Je vais maintenant lever le voile sur ce mystère. J'étais au Centre de Formation des Harpies de Holyhead. Grâce au professeur Slughorn qui m'a obtenu un entretien avec Gwenog Jones, j'ai passé quinze jours à m'entraîner.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. La benjamine de la famille passant des essais pour jouer chez les Harpies, la seule équipe féminine de Quidditch. La nouvelle en surprit plus d'un. Mme Weasley se retint à grand peine de tourner de l'œil. Tout le monde regarda Harry pour savoir si il était au courant. Celui-ci fit semblant de rien, préférant s'occuper du bébé qui écoutait attentivement. La jeune femme reprit.

- Oui Harry était au courant, donc pas la peine de le fusiller du regard comme ça. Cependant, je n'intégrerais l'équipe que d'ici un an. N'étant pas majeure, la capitaine ne pouvait pas m'intégrer tout de suite. Et puis elle tient à attendre que la situation de notre communauté s'éclaircisse avant de m'annoncer. Elle ne veut pas d'une polémique à propos d'un soi-disant favoritisme car elle aurait engagée une héroïne. C'est pour cela que je vous demande, à vous ma famille, la plus grande discrétion. Je sais que pour certains, cela sera difficile, mais je tiens à ce que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas. De même qu'avec Harry, nous avons passé un accord pour que notre relation reste secrète. Je ne tiens pas non plus à créer une polémique sous–entendant que j'aurais été engagée parce que je suis la petite amie de l'Elu. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Si j'apprends que l'un de vous n'a laissé, ne serait-ce, qu'une pensée s'échapper, il aura à faire à moi.

Le ton de la jeune femme ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les possibilités de représailles de la jeune sorcière. D'ailleurs, aucun membre de la famille n'aurait eu l'idée de tenter l'expérience. Surtout avec les connaissances actuelles en magie de la jeune sorcière.

- Bon, je vois que je suis suffisamment claire, dit en souriant Ginny. Je crois que Ron a aussi une annonce à faire. Cher frère, à toi.

Tout le monde regarda Ron qui était éberlué. Il se demandait à quel jeu jouait sa sœur. Seule Hermione sembla comprendre. Elle prit donc la parole.

- Je te remercie Ginny, mais tu sais que ton frère manque parfois cruellement de subtilité dans ce genre de situation. Nous avons juste rencontré hier midi mes parents, et nous pensons qu'ils approuvent le fait que je me fiance avec Ron. Nous leur avons d'ailleurs parlé des paris que vous aviez engagés sur nous.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler à l'évocation de cette vieille tradition familiale. Par la force des choses, le jeune couple dut relater dans le détail cette rencontre au sommet. De fil en aiguille, Hermione avoua que durant la semaine écoulée, elle avait initié ses amis à la vie moldue. Mr Weasley trouva le sujet fort intéressant, surtout quand Hermione leur parla de l'existence d'un sort d'environnement pour les appareils moldus. Elle vit dans les yeux de Arthur Weasley un tel intérêt, une telle convoitise qu'elle fixa un moment Mme Weasley. Celle-ci jetait à l'encontre de son mari des regards furieux. Et la suite ne fut guère au goût de Mme Weasley quand Ron, parlant de l'achat de sa maison, leur révéla qu'ils avaient déjà installé le sortilège pour profiter de biens d'autres avantages. Il divulgua aussi que la maison de Harry était aussi équipée. Etrangement, Mr Weasley porta moins d'intérêt à cette information et réprima aussi son envie de revoir Godric's Hollow. Peut-être était-ce dû au regard que lui jeta sa femme ? Les principaux sujets de conversation de ce dîner furent sans conteste la future admission de Ginny dans l'équipe des Harpies et l'installation prochaine des fiancés.

Harry appréciait fortement ce fait, car pour une fois, il n'était pas le principal centre d'intérêt. Après la cérémonie au Ministère, l'intérêt du public avait encore redoublé autour de la personne du jeune homme. Mais être au Terrier où il était simplement Harry lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait l'impression d'être une personne comme les autres. Ginny, installée à côté de lui, répondait volontiers aux questions que sa famille lui posait. Pourtant, sa mère semblait s'inquiéter de la décision de sa fille. Le Quidditch, au niveau national, voire international, pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux.

- Maman, j'ai failli mourir de la main de Voldemort, du moins d'une partie de lui, dès ma première année. J'ai affronté une armée de monstres et de mangemorts qui voulaient me tuer tout à prix, et tu crois vraiment que le Quidditch paraît dangereux à côté de ça. Je ferais attention comme j'ai l'habitude de faire.

- Ma chérie, je ne te dis pas le contraire, mais quand tu joueras, il n'y aura personne pour te protéger, plaida avec inquiétude sa mère.

- Maman, nous sommes une équipe, et la capitaine veille particulièrement à ce que justement chaque fille prenne soin les unes des autres. Ainsi elle crée un esprit de cohésion et de sauvegarde.

Les inquiétudes de Mme Weasley ne disparurent que timidement. Harry souriait devant cette réponse. Teddy le fixait toujours intensément en tétant son biberon magique qui se remplissait de lait à bonne température. D'un coup, les cheveux du bambin prirent une couleur verte flamboyante. Harry se mit à rire d'un coup.

- Hé bien, tu ne manques pas d'imagination. Vas-tu essayer de copier mon visage ? Je ne pensais pas mes yeux t'attiraient autant.

- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, souligna Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Weasley. Vous êtes le seul sorcier avec qui il a une telle curiosité, remarqua Mme Tonks.

- Plus tard, quand tu seras grand, je te raconterais plein d'aventures sur ton papa et sur ta maman. Tu verras qu'ils étaient de grands sorciers.

Le bébé eut l'air de le comprendre puisque ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur châtain clair. Il dégagea le biberon qui aussitôt arrêta de se remplir. Harry fit faire son rot au bambin, puis il l'allongea dans le berceau magique qui se mit à le bercer tout seul. Le bébé ferma les yeux en ayant repris une couleur de cheveux blond éclatant.

- Il me paraît assez espiègle, remarqua Harry.

- Non il ne fait que découvrir le monde et se laisse aller à ce qu'il ressent, rétorqua la vieille Mme Tonks. C'est un bébé assez posé. Il ressemble par ce côté à son père, mais nous verrons dans le futur.

- A propos de futur, cette semaine je vous aménagerais le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour que vous puissiez vous y installer. Je ne m'y suis pas encore attelé car il me fallait régler différentes petites choses.

- Je comprends, et je suis sûr que Teddy vous en ait très reconnaissant.

- Je me contente de suivre la parole donnée à Remus et à Tonks. Heu, je m'excuse de l'appeler aussi familièrement, mais vous savez qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'on l'appelle pour son prénom.

- Je sais, et je le comprends. Mais je me dis qu'en fin de compte, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, cela n'a plus d'importance, dit d'une voix voilée la vieille sorcière.

Le jeune sorcier crut remarquer dans le ton de la vieille dame une sorte d'amertume, et il s'en voulut. Et les conversations continuèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant que Percy ne s'esquive le premier. Au fur et à mesure, chacun prit congés. Les quatre amis saluèrent Mme et Mr Weasley avant de transplaner. Chaque couple avait décidé pour les deux jours à venir d'emménager ou d'aménager chacun de leur côté dans leurs différentes habitations.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny transplanèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de ce qui fut un jour la Noble Maison Black. Beaucoup de souvenirs les assaillirent en pénétrant la demeure abandonnée depuis un an. Le sort de Maugrey perdait maintenant de sa puissance. Dans un silence presque religieux, ils firent le moins de bruit possible car ils ne voulaient pas réveiller le tableau de la grand-mère Black qui avait la manie d'insulter les gens qui la dérangeaient. Montant à l'étage, ils passèrent devant la pièce où s'affichait l'arbre généalogique des Black. A ce moment-là, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la poche du jeune homme. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de phénomènes, les deux compagnons sursautèrent et tirèrent leurs baguettes. Puis Harry se rappela qu'il avait désormais un téléphone portable. Il décrocha.

- Allo ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Salut Harry, alors comment va ?

- Ron, c'est toi ? interrogea Harry.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Je voulais tester pour savoir si ça marchait bien. C'est vraiment cool ce téléphone.

Harry entendit en fond Hermione qui appelait Ron. Celui-ci s'excusa et dut raccrocher précipitamment. Le jeune sorcier souriait en regardant Ginny qui avait compris. Ils continuèrent rapidement l'exploration de la maison en utilisant leurs connaissances des flux magiques. Ils purent ainsi commencer à désactiver certains sortilèges qu'ils trouvaient encombrants pour bien des raisons. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient déjà commencé à annuler un bon nombre de sorts. Retournant dans le hall, les deux sorciers décidèrent de s'attaquer au plus gros problème du moment, le portrait de la grand-mère Black. Quand ils s'approchèrent, celle-ci se réveilla d'un coup et se mit à les insulter copieusement. Affichant un sourire satisfait, les deux sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes et érigèrent un mur translucide en métamorphosant l'air ambiant. Puis ils érigèrent un autre mur de pierre en transformant une simple pierre. Ils n'entendaient plus désormais le portrait de la vieille dame. Ils s'attaquèrent aussi à la tapisserie de la maison qui donnait un air lugubre à la maison. Ils colorèrent donc les murs, donnèrent des couleurs aux rideaux, remirent en état certains meubles et tant d'autres choses. Vers midi, ils sortirent pour manger dehors. En discutant, ils constatèrent qu'ils avançaient lentement car ils n'avaient réussi à remettre en état que le rez-de-chaussée. Harry décida que pour cet après-midi, il appellerait Dobby afin qu'il les aide. Donc, l'après-midi fut consacré à remettre en état tout l'étage supérieur. Les deux amoureux étaient particulièrement ravis de ce moment de partage où ils purent discuter, juste entre eux de leur avenir. Sachant qu'ils devraient préparer la chambre de Teddy, Harry proposa que la chambre de Sirius lui revienne. Ginny approuva son choix, et ils s'attaquèrent à la fameuse pièce. Ils se disputèrent longuement sur le choix des couleurs, sur les décorations à mettre en place, et tant d'autres petits détails. Leur plus gros problème fut de se débarrasser des posters moldus qui étaient fixés avec de la glu perpétuelle. Comme pour le portrait de la grand-mère Black, ils procédèrent de la même manière. A la fin, Dobby suggéra qu'ils lancent un enchantement qui s'accommoderait aux besoins du petit. Puisque Teddy avait déjà des prédispositions pour la métamorphose, autant que cette chambre réponde aux besoins du bambin. L'idée enchanta les deux sorciers qui s'attelèrent à la tâche. Ils lancèrent différents sorts d'enchantements et d'environnement qui n'agiraient que lorsque le bambin serait présent. La pièce était toute blanche, attendant l'arrivée de son occupant. Harry avait bien sûr caché l'ancienne décoration de son parrain derrière des murs épais.

Le temps qu'ils prirent à réussir tous ces sortilèges leur dévora une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils ne purent que partiellement terminés le premier étage. Harry se demandait s'il ne devrait pas demander l'aide de Mme Weasley. Il en discuta avec Ginny qui approuva. Il appela Kumsfec pour qu'il transmette le message. Le phénix revint avec une réponse positive quelques secondes plus tard. Ils transplanèrent ensuite chez Harry où ils surprirent les deux fiancés s'enlaçant passionnément dans le salon. Ils rougirent à leur arrivée. Les discussions du souper du soir furent donc consacrées à l'aménagement et à l'emménagement des différentes habitations. Ron n'arrêtait pas d'expliquer le fonctionnement des appareils moldus qu'ils avaient acheté. Par certains côtés, le jeune sorcier ressemblait bien à son père. Hermione dut le faire taire sinon ils en auraient eu pour toute la soirée. Cependant elle était heureuse de l'enthousiasme de son fiancé.

Le lendemain, Mme Weasley se présenta quelques minutes après l'arrivée des jeunes gens. Elle était accompagnée de Kreattur qui présenta un vif intérêt à tout ce changement. Il fut un peu choqué de ne plus voir le portrait de son ancienne maîtresse, mais il l'oublia bien vite quand il découvrit qu'il ne voyait plus la tête de ses ancêtres exposés sur un pique. Une sorte de malaise le prit, et Harry s'en inquiéta. L'elfe le rassura en lui disant que cela lui passerait. D'ailleurs cette maison n'était plus la sienne. En fin de compte, avec l'arrivée de deux personnes pour aider, ils purent entièrement retaper la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd qui connaissait une nouvelle jeunesse. L'aide de Mme Weasley et de Kreattur se révéla précieuse. Cependant, Harry avait tenu à ce que la tapisserie des Black reste. Il voulait que son filleul connaisse ses origines profondes. Il avait aussi réussi à incruster les noms qui manquaient. Désormais, Teddy, Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius, Teddy Senior et tant d'autres apparaissaient sur le mur. Harry était certain d'avoir accompli l'un des vœux secrets de son parrain malgré son indifférence lors de son vivant. A la fin de la journée, Mme Weasley leur annonça une nouvelle qui les surprit.

- Vous savez, les enfants, revenir ici m'a fait penser au temps où l'on décidait de comment nous devrions combattre Vous-Savez-Qui. En y réfléchissant, cette maison est tout de même grande pour deux personnes. Je me demande si Andromeda ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'elle devienne le centre névralgique de l'Aide aux Victimes. Plutôt que d'être au Ministère, je crois que cette demeure serait parfaite. Et puis ce serait un bon moyen pour que le petit Teddy rencontre d'autres enfants.

- C'est une excellente idée. Il faudra demander l'accord de Mme Tonks, mais elle en sera enchantée. Et ça la sortira de sa solitude, dit Ginny.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, Ginevra. Andromeda a beaucoup souffert de la perte de son mari et de sa fille. Bien qu'elle se montre forte, son seul réconfort reste Teddy. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre de participer à cette association, soupira Molly.

- Voulez-vous que je lui parle ? proposa Harry. Elle et moi semblons nous comprendre malgré nos différences d'âge.

- Je te remercie Harry. Je lui parlerais moi-même. Je suis présidente de cette association, et elle est mon second. Et puis je mets à disposition de cette association une bonne partie de ma nouvelle fortune.

Harry reconnaissait la générosité de Molly Weasley, et il eut encore plus de respect envers la sorcière. Ainsi, dès le lendemain, Andromeda et Teddy pourraient venir s'installer dans cette maison qui leur revenait de droit. La maison Black ne pourrirait pas et reviendrait aux descendants de la famille. Ils se quittèrent sur ces paroles. Ils transplanèrent chez le jeune sorcier où ils furent les premiers. Les deux jeunes gens prirent un bon bain en attendant l'arrivée de leurs amis. Ginny aborda alors un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis dimanche.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour ton anniversaire mon chéri ? Il est dans quatre jours, et tu n'en as toujours pas parlé.

- Personnellement, je ne sais pas. Je t'ai toi, et cela me suffit, répondit Harry en l'enlaçant.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, mais revint à la charge.

- Je suis flattée d'être ainsi le centre de ton attention, mais je ne suis pas une cerise sur un gâteau. Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas organiser une fête ici ? Tu auras dix-huit ans, âge légal pour faire tout ce qui te chante dans le monde moldu.

- Je peux déjà faire tout ce que je veux dans le monde magique, alors dans le monde moldu.

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Permets-moi d'en douter. Dès que tu sors ta tête d'ici, il ne faut pas un battement d'ailes de phénix pour que toute la communauté magique soit au courant. Non, sérieusement, organise au moins une petite fête dans le parc.

- Mais cela va déranger Fulgura, tenta de plaider le jeune homme.

- Oh, la vilaine excuse, rétorqua la sorcière. Et tu vas me dire que cela va donner trop de travail aux elfes de maison.

- Exactement ! Penses à Winky, elle est enceinte. Je ne tiens pas à la bousculer avec une agitation inutile, défendit le jeune sorcier.

- Harry, tu es vraiment incorrigible, s'esclaffa la jeune femme. Bon je vais prendre les choses en main. Tu auras une fête que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Ginny ….

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les douces lèvres de la jeune sorcière lui enserrèrent les lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il se trouva vaincu. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la perfidie dont pouvaient faire preuve les femmes quand elles avaient une idée en tête. Il dut pourtant réviser son jugement en admettant qu'il n'avait jamais connu d'autres femmes que Ginny en fin de compte.

- Et j'espère que cela continuera, sinon gare à toi, lui dit la jeune sorcière.

Il oubliait que parfois Ginny faisait partie de lui. Sur ces entrefaites, leurs amis rentrèrent. Ils étaient heureux car eux aussi avaient achevé d'aménager leur maison. Durant le souper, ils décrivirent dans le détail leur future habitation dont ils prendraient possession dès le lendemain. D'ailleurs, ils étaient invités à manger dès le lendemain soir chez eux. Les jeunes gens acceptèrent l'offre sur le champ. Ce soir-là, les quatre amis veillèrent tard en se racontant leurs différents souvenirs car cette nuit serait la dernière qu'ils partageaient ensemble à Godric's Hollow. A partir du lendemain, tout serait différent car chacun vivrait soi. Ginny profita de l'occasion pour leur signaler qu'elle comptait organiser l'anniversaire de Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, signalant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mystérieusement, Hermione sourit à Ginny, et Harry surprit leurs regards de connivence. Il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de tomber dans un traquenard organisé par les deux jeunes femmes. Il interrogea Ron silencieusement mais celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre non plus. Oui, les femmes étaient vraiment machiavéliques quand elles voulaient faire plaisir, songea-t-il.


	8. 7  Convocation des Enfants des Dieux

JOYEUX NOEL tout le monde ! Je tiens ma parole, voici donc la suite où dans ce chapitre nous en apprenons un peu plus sur nos ennemis. Je vous laisse apprécier si vous êtes en état de lire.

Sheltan : Ginny est très persuasive quand elle le veut, et tu verras que par la suite, elle est plus que ça.

Elisoe : je te rassure je ne vis pas en pleine montagne. par contre ça tombe drû chez moi. mais même ça ne m'arrête pas. et les femmes ne sont machiavéliques que par amour.

Servin : Vite, vite, rattrapes ton retard !

Best280 : la fête de Harry sera pleine de surprises. mais je n'en dis pas plus, à voir dans le prochain chapitre.

Ensuite, petit message à ceux qui mettent cette fic en alerte, faîtes-vous connaître que je connaisse vos impressions, merci.

Encore une fois, JOYEUX NOEL ! et bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

7 – Convocation auprès des Enfants des Dieux

Alors que les quatre amis vaquaient à leurs projets respectifs, Godric Gryffondor rentrait enfin au château de Transylvanie. Après sa rencontre avec Potter, il avait décidé de revisiter certains endroits qu'il avait connu de son temps. Il s'était déplacé avec le transplanage dans les diverses parties du monde qu'il connaissait alors. Dans son périple, il avait constaté à quel point tout avait changé. Tant de lieux étaient désormais la propriété des moldus. Mais plus important à ses yeux, tant de minéraux magiques, de plantes magiques et autres merveilles magiques avaient lentement disparu de la surface de la Terre avec le temps. Et par la faute des moldus, songea avec aigreur Godric. Ce constat lui avait serré le cœur. Il désespérait de retrouver les matériaux qui lui auraient permis de se forger l'épée dont il rêvait. Pourtant, un espoir illuminait son cœur. Son elfe, Klodric, lui avait alors fourni une information capitale.

- Maître Godric, ne perdez pas encore courage. Je crois avoir une idée qui me semble pourrait résoudre votre problème.

- De quoi me parles-tu ? Nous avons visité tous les endroits que j'avais connus, et plus aucune matière magique n'existe ou n'est assez résistante. Je crois que je ne parviendrais jamais à atteindre mon objectif. Les moldus ont pollué le monde avec toutes les inventions, dit avec rage le sorcier.

- Ne dites pas ça, maître. Tout n'est pas perdu. Je crois avoir une solution. Durant l'intervention du jeune Potter et de ses amis, avez-vous remarqué la bague que portait cette Miss Granger ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais trouver comme arguments pour convaincre Potter.

- Bien sûr, Maître. Cependant, moi j'observais comme vous me l'aviez demandé les sorciers présents. Et la bague de cette jeune sorcière m'a fortement intrigué.

- Et qu'avait-elle de particulier cette bague ?

- A vos yeux, rien, maître. Mais aux miens, elle m'a attiré comme un aimant. Cette bague est constituée de pierres précieuses qui contiennent beaucoup de flux magiques. De plus, elle a été forgée avec la magie d'un phénix. Pour nous, les elfes de maison, qui sommes sensibles à la fluxomancie, je peux vous dire que la constitution de cette bague est exceptionnelle.

- Même si ce que tu me dis est vrai, en quoi cela peut-il m'aider ?

- Maître, cela me semble évident. Si nous retrouvons les pierres précieuses avec lesquelles cette bague a été fabriquée, vous pourrez enfin forger votre épée.

- Et si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu as découvert l'endroit de ces pierres précieuses.

- Oui, Maître. Cependant ma réponse va vous contrarier.

- Allons Klodric, je n'entreprendrais jamais rien contre ta personne. Tu es mon ami, pas un simple serviteur.

- Le maître est vraiment un grand sorcier, répondit sincèrement l'elfe. Durant notre voyage, je me suis permis de vous quitter pour me renseigner, et j'ai découvert que ces pierres provenaient d'une ancienne mine qui est malheureusement détenue par le jeune Potter et ses amis Weasley.

- Comment as-tu découvert cela ?

- Si, vous, vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer certains lieux, il n'en est pas de même pour ma modeste personne. J'ai discuté avec les elfes de Poudlard et des environs du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai ainsi pu remonter à la source de l'enrichissement de la famille Weasley et de Potter. J'ai tenté de pénétrer dans la mine, et … j'avoue que c'est un échec. Un puissant enchantement protège cette mine, du même type que celui qui protège la demeure du jeune Potter.

- Effectivement, c'est un problème. Mais tu m'as bien dit que c'était une source d'enrichissement. Donc je suppose qu'il revende les pierres précieuses.

- Excellemment déduit, Maître. Et les pierres de cette mine se négocient très chères. J'ai appris de sources sûres que c'est le meilleur ami de Potter qui se charge de cette besogne. Et l'achat de ces pierres coute une véritable fortune. Les plus gros clients du jeune homme sont les gobelins qui n'avaient plus eu entre les mains de pierres de cette qualité.

- Je vois, dit tout haut Godric. Il va me falloir faire preuve de ruse pour déjouer l'attention des gobelins. Heureusement, je connais quelques uns de leurs secrets et je sais comment les berner. Je vais te donner une quantité d'or astronomique pour que tu acquières une belle quantité de ces pierres. Dès que nous arriverons au château, nous descendrons dans la forge, et je fabriquerais quelques gallions de mon cru. Nous allons bien nous amuser, indiqua le sorcier avec un sourire malicieux.

L'elfe ne comprit pas les étranges paroles de son maître mais il lui faisait confiance. Même si son maître ne possédait pas toutes ses connaissances magiques de l'époque, certaines lui étaient restées comme de lointains souvenirs, et à force de travail sur la mémoire, certains actes, gestes étaient reparus, dont la particularité de forger des épées magiques incomparables.

Le sorcier et son elfe se trouvaient maintenant devant le pont-levis du château. Ils le traversèrent en silence. Quand Godric regardait l'imposant château, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser avec nostalgie à l'époque où avec ses trois compères, ils avaient construit Poudlard. Ils avaient voulu construire un endroit où tous les sorciers auraient la chance d'apprendre la magie afin de vivre en harmonie avec leur environnement. Revoir Poudlard avait été un de ses désirs les plus chers depuis son retour. Son école lui manquait. Et ce château lui paraissait trop lugubre à côté de celui de Poudlard. L'édifice était entouré d'un immense fossé qui avait la forme d'un demi-cercle. La construction du château impressionnait toujours le sorcier. Après avoir traversé l'immense passerelle en bois et passé la herse, ils se trouvèrent devant une grande cour pavée. Derrière eux se dressaient les renforts en pierre avec leurs quatre tours de guet. Un vieil homme les attendait. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche, avait beaucoup de rides et portait des lunettes. Il regardait le sorcier avec une fascination certaine.

- Que me voulez-vous, docteur Andrews ? demanda avec raideur le sorcier.

- Mais rien. Je vous attendais pour vous transmettre un message de la part de nos maîtres. Ils veulent vous rencontrer sur l'heure dans la Salle du Conseil, répondit avec ravissement le savant.

Godric fit un signe de la main à Klodric qui disparut sur le champ dans un petit plop discret. Le sorcier n'appréciait pas ce savant qui le considérait comme une création à qui il devait montrer du respect. Godric pensait qu'il avait parfois le regard fou d'un ses savants fous qu'il avait vu dans de vieux fils moldus. Un être qui jouait avec la vie et la mort comme un enfant jouant au petit chimiste. Quelle drôle de référence pour un sorcier, songea Godric. Il devait pourtant reconnaître que, sans ce professeur, il ne serait pas ici. Mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se départir d'un sentiment de malaise qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Plutôt que de continuer à ruminer ces pensées, le jeune homme préféra se concentrer sur son entretien avec les trois sorciers qu'il allait rencontrer : Diane, Epeyrionis et Jamus. Des sorciers qui vivaient depuis maintenant trois mille ans. Sans avoir réellement découvert le secret de l'immortalité, ils s'en étaient suffisamment approchés, tout comme Voldemort. Et pourtant, le puissant mage noir avait été détruit. La manière dont était mort Tom Jedusor restait un mystère que Godric aurait aimé percer. Même son elfe n'avait pu obtenir l'information. Et il était certain que les Enfants des Dieux étaient au courant du secret du puissant mage noir.

Il venait de traverser la longue cour pavée pour se trouver devant la porte d'entrée du château qui était imposante comme le reste de l'édifice. Le portique faisait trois mètres de haut, tout en bois lisse. Il le poussa doucement, et les lourds battants de bois glissèrent en silence comme s'ils flottaient dans les airs. Le sorcier se retrouvait maintenant dans un grand hall en demi-cercle qui se composait de trois escaliers blancs et de quatre portes, deux à sa gauche et deux à sa droite. Un escalier de chaque côté et un troisième central, le tout en dalle de pierre dure. Il prit donc l'escalier central et commença à gravir la vingtaine de marches. Il devinait déjà le long couloir à parcourir pour parvenir à la Salle du Conseil. Il devrait passer devant une cinquantaine de portes réparties équitablement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Il avait fini de gravir les marches, et entamait maintenant sa marche silencieuse dans ce long couloir qui était perpétuellement plongé dans une pénombre angoissante. A chaque fois, Godric tentait de s'imaginer la structure qui devait soutenir le plafond qu'il devinait très haut. La plupart du temps, il laissait voguer son imagination car il savait qu'il prendrait une vingtaine de minutes à traverser ce long couloir. Et son imagination le ramenait souvent à comparer la structure de ce château avec celle de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au manque de lumière. A Poudlard, tout était éclairé, comme une invitation à découvrir les secrets de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Ici, au contraire, tout devait être tenu secret. Il parvint enfin devant l'énorme porte de la Salle du Conseil. Elle était faiblement éclairée par des chandelles suspendues dans les airs par magie. Il devinait à peine les décorations qui ouvrageaient la porte. Il ne distinguait que certains dessins qui changeaient régulièrement. Il poussa la lourde porte.

Entrant en silence, un époustouflant spectacle lui coupa le souffle, comme à l'habitude. Devant lui, trônant sur trois sièges d'or, les Enfants des Dieux l'attendaient. Ils étaient couverts d'un voile blanc qui pendait jusqu'à leurs pieds. Rien ne se distinguait de leur personne. Ils trônaient tels des statues millénaires. Derrière eux, une immense cheminée dorée renforçait cette impression. Aucune décoration dans cette salle immaculée. Seuls les trônes et cette cheminée donnaient un semblant de réconfort. Le sorcier reporta son intention sur ses maîtres. Godric ne put reconnaître Diane parmi les trois extraordinaires personnages. Leurs voiles les rendant indéchiffrables. Diane était la seule du trio qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. Mystérieusement, il se sentait attiré par elle, et elle semblait répondre elle aussi à cette attirance. Il s'avança respectueusement vers les trois sorciers immortels. Le bruit de ses bottes ne résonnait pas dans cette salle grâce à un sortilège d'insonorisation. A quelques pas des trônes, il s'arrêta et plia son genou droit pour saluer respectueusement les trois sorciers. Il détestait se soumettre ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après quelques secondes de silence, le sorcier au centre prit la parole.

- Godric, nous t'avons convoqué car tu as enfreins nos consignes, dit majestueusement la personne.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que vous m'ayez interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du château, répondit calmement le jeune sorcier.

- Pas d'insolence avec nous ! répliqua sèchement la personne sur le trône de gauche.

- Du calme, mon frère, intervint doucement Diane. Godric, nous t'avions formellement interdit de revoir ce Potter.

- Ah, je comprends, dit innocemment Godric. Vous parlez de ce petit écart de conduite.

- Petit écart de conduite ? Tu te moques de nous ! Ceci est intolérable, intervint à nouveau la personne sur le trône de gauche.

- Mes excuses, mes seigneuries. Mais il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'attendre sans rien faire. Je voulais revoir ce Harry Potter pour me faire une meilleure opinion. Et je puis vous assurer que vous vous trompez. Il ne se joindra jamais à nous de son gré, et surtout pas seul.

- Que nous chantes-tu là ? demanda la personne au centre.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous croyez encore les divagations de Voldemort, de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais si je vous apprenais qu'il s'est fourvoyé, et par là-même, qu'il vous a dupé.

- Que signifie cette histoire ? demanda une Diane suspicieuse.

- Je suis certain qu'il vous a assuré qu'il arriverait à battre ce Potter, et pourtant il est mort. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne vous a jamais parlé de la prophétie qui l'engageait avec le jeune Potter.

- Tu te trompes sur ce point. Nous étions au courant, il nous avait prévenu, rectifia la personne sur la gauche. Mais il était convaincu que le jeune sorcier n'était pas au courant.

- Et c'est là qu'il s'est fourvoyé. Harry Potter était au courant puisque le Ministre de la Magie britannique a reconnu l'existence de cette prophétie au cours de la cérémonie où Potter et ses amis ont reçu tous les honneurs. Et même s'il ne l'a pas déclaré ouvertement, Potter et ses amis en connaissaient le contenu exact.

Un lourd silence accueillit ces paroles. Derrière leurs voiles blancs, Godric ne put distinguer leurs visages surpris, et malgré cela il se mit à sourire imperceptiblement. Il continua sans sa lancée.

- J'ai appris de source sûre une partie du déroulement du combat entre Potter et Voldemort. Ce jeune homme en a assez dit pour ébranler votre … noble hippogriffe et le vaincre, dit ironiquement Godric. De plus, il a réussi à découvrir le secret des Fondateurs de Poudlard pour vaincre. Ne vous faîtes aucune illusion, il était averti et s'était préparé consciencieusement. Voldemort n'a rien vu venir, et ça l'a perdu. Je ne connais pas tous les détails du combat mais le nom d'Albus Dumbledore revient souvent ainsi qu'une proche parenté.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Voldemort se soit à ce point fait manipuler, dit le sorcier sur le trône central.

- Et c'est pourtant la triste vérité mes seigneurs. Voldemort s'était peut-être engagé sur la voie de la magie noire grâce à vous, mais Potter a eu comme maître l'un des sorciers les plus intelligents de toute l'histoire de la magie. Et la victoire de Potter en est la preuve flagrante. En fin de compte, Voldemort était un sorcier de second ordre à l'inverse de Potter ou de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? demanda Diane.

- Pour vous faire comprendre de ne pas sous-estimer ce jeune sorcier. Il est actuellement auréolé d'une gloire qui dépassera de loin celle de son maître. Jamais un aussi jeune sorcier n'a reçu autant d'honneurs dans toute l'histoire de la magie dans mon pays. Même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas autant brillé à son âge. Potter a appris auprès des meilleurs, et il est au courant de notre existence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague ? intervint le sorcier de gauche.

- J'ai peut-être omis de vous le signaler, mais lors de ma première rencontre avec Potter, il n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris de me voir et connaissait notre existence. Je puis vous assurer que Albus Dumbledore a parfaitement préparé Potter après sa mort. Je vous conseille vivement de changer vos plans de recrutements.

- Tu nous as dit au début que Potter ne viendrait pas seul, rappela Diane, que veux-tu nous faire comprendre ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, et Voldemort ne vous en a certainement pas parlé, mais outre Harry Potter, ses trois amis les plus proches sont eux aussi très puissants. Avec plus d'entraînement et encore quelques années, ils auraient pu vaincre Voldemort. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Potter et ses amis sont inséparables et ont bénéficié du même entraînement. Ce qui signifie que Potter n'ira jamais sans ses amis.

- Tu nous suggères donc d'associer les amis de Potter pour le convaincre, comprit Diane.

- Je ne le suggère pas, je le proclame. Vous voulez Potter, attrapez ses amis. Mais vous aurez à faire à forte partie. Comme je viens de vous le dire, ils ont eu le même entraînement et ils possèdent des connaissances magiques qui ne s'acquièrent qu'au bout de nombreuses années en recherchant une certaine forme de magie. Par exemple, j'ai appris que chacun d'eux était un animagus. Potter se métamorphose en phénix, Mr Weasley en acromentule, Miss Weasley en cheval ailé et Miss Granger en une panthère blanche particulière. A leur âge, peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter de tant d'exploits, et surtout peu de sorciers au cours de l'histoire peuvent se targuer de se transformer en animal magique.

Ces nouvelles données impressionnèrent fortement les trois sorciers présents. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que celui au centre ne prenne la parole.

- Suite à ces nouvelles informations, nous excusons ton … écart de conduite. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir. Tu peux te retirer maintenant.

Godric ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre. Il arqua une nouvelle fois son torse avant de se redresser de sa haute taille. Il sortit la tête haute en tournant le dos à ses maîtres. Les trois sorciers attendirent un moment tout en gardant leurs voiles. Le sorcier à gauche prit la parole.

- Dis-moi Epeyrionis, pouvons-nous nous fier à ces propos ? Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié son ton suffisant.

- Jamus, je reconnais que les paroles de Godric me troublent. Ce Potter semble plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. Lui soutirer sa puissance magique pour nous permettre de continuer à exister, et ainsi conquérir le monde, ne sera pas une mince affaire.

- Et si nous abandonnions ? proposa Diane. Cela fait si longtemps que nous existons. Nous n'avons jamais réellement découvert le moyen d'être immortel, et la tentative de Voldemort a échoué.

- Ma sœur, tu n'y penses pas. Nous avons déjà échoué avec Dumbledore, un autre échec, et nous commencerons à vieillir normalement. Ne me dis pas que tu souhaites vivre come une sorcière normale !

- Je ne dis pas ça, hésita-t-elle. Je pense juste qu'il est temps de revoir nos projets dans une moindre mesure.

- Une moindre mesure ! S'emporta Jamus. Tu n'y penses pas. Alors que nous tenons entre nos mains les plus importantes connaissances moldues du moment, et que nous avons enfin trouvé un sorcier avec suffisamment de puissance, tu veux abandonner ? Ce Godric te ramollit ma chère sœur.

- Je ne te permets pas de me juger, bien que tu sois mon aîné d'une petite minute.

- Paix, tous les deux ! intervint Epeyrionis. Je comprends Diane. Notre chemin a été long pour parvenir jusqu'ici, et elle doute de notre réussite. Les nouvelles de Godric ont de quoi jeter le trouble. Mais je te prie de croire chère sœur que tout est sous contrôle.

- Mais nous nous sommes tellement éloignés du monde réel. Depuis des siècles nous n'avons pas vu le monde tel qu'il est, à part à travers les yeux des sorciers que nous avons vidé. Je crois …

- Oui, je le sais mieux que toi. C'est pour cette raison que je vous charge chacun d'une mission. Jamus, je veux que tu ailles en Angleterre et que tu te renseignes sérieusement sur ce Potter. Sois discret dans ta mission. Quant à toi Diane, je veux que tu continues de surveiller Godric.

- Mais frère, c'est stupide ! Elle est attirée par lui, marmonna Jamus.

- Je le sais, mais j'ai confiance. Elle ne nous trahira pas. Pendant ce temps, je me renseignerais pour savoir qui a eu vent de notre existence, ou plus exactement, qui Albus Dumbledore a pu contacter de son vivant pour parler de nous. La discussion est close.

Epeyrionis se leva, et son frère et sa sœur en firent de même. Ils disparurent tous les trois de la pièce sans un bruit dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Pendant ce temps, Godric atteignait la moitié du couloir et s'arrêtait devant une porte sur sa droite. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu envie de revenir sur ses pas pour écouter à la porte. Mais il savait en son for intérieur qu'il n'aurait rien pu surprendre de la conversation entre les Enfants des Dieux, si conversation il y avait eu. Et il était convaincu qu'une sérieuse conversation avait eue lieu. Il se doutait que des mesures avaient été prises suite aux informations qu'il avait fournies. Et bientôt Diane viendrait le retrouver pour continuer son rôle d'espionne. Depuis le début, i lavait compris qu'il n'avait pas toute la confiance des sorciers immortels. Il n'était qu'un pion pour appâter Potter. Cependant Godric avait ses propres projets et espérait se soustraire de la tutelle des sorciers immortels. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait … Le jeune homme ne préféra pas y penser. Il était pragmatique. Il tourna la poignée et grimpa un escalier en colimaçon fait de pierres. Il ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les trois sorciers et ses différentes possibilités d'action. Il s'interrogeait sur leur façon de réagir face à toutes ces nouvelles. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en leur donnant trop d'éléments. Il voulait revoir Potter pour se mesurer à lui. Un furieux désir de combattre le tenaillait. Il avait besoin de savoir où en était réellement son niveau de magie. Et Potter répondait à cette attente. Il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps l'ardeur du combat. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas partir sur un coup de tête. C'était pour éviter de répondre à cet élan qu'il s'était lancé dans la construction d'une épée unique en son genre. Il monta rapidement le reste des marches jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre. Il entra et ferma derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers la table, prit une petite bourse et en sortit un gallion d'or. Se concentrant sur une formule, il dissocia l'or du fer. Il se rappelait parfaitement les procédés de fabrication des pièces d'or mise au point par les gobelins. Ensuite, il alla à sa fenêtre et fit léviter jusqu'à lui une centaine de pierre. Il les façonna pour les faire ressembler à des gallions. Ce travail dura plus d'une heure. Après, il ouvrit une armoire pour en sortir un chaudron en marbre noir. Les gobelins n'utilisaient jamais de chaudrons quelconques pour fabriquer tous leurs objets, ce qui rendaient leur art extrêmement particulier. C'était l'une des raisons qui poussaient les sorciers à connaître leurs secrets de fabrication. Godric se félicitait d'avoir percé à jour leur secret dans son ancienne vie et de s'en souvenir avec autant d'exactitude. Cela restait tout de même un mystère à ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se souvienne avec autant d'exactitude de l'art des gobelins ? Il avait un jour interrogé le professeur Andrews qui lui avait répondu que c'était peut-être un résidu de sa mémoire génétique. Des tests devaient encore être fait sur ce sujet, mais le professeur émettait l'hypothèse que des expériences très particulières pouvaient si fortement marquées une personne qu'elle en gardait un souvenir impérissable dans sa chaire et dans sa conscience. Cette explication avait semblé paradoxale au sorcier car il aurait, au contraire, pensé que ce seraient plutôt ses pouvoirs magiques dont il aurait eu connaissance. Le savant lui avait alors répondu que ses pouvoirs magiques sont plus basés sur des connaissances que tous les sorciers acquièrent. Sa mémoire génétique avait plutôt choisi de se souvenir de faits que peu de sorciers connaissent.

Mettant de côté ses réflexions, il installa le chaudron sur un feu magique et commença à porter à ébullition une eau aussi claire que du cristal. Ensuite, il sortit de son armoire une trentaine d'ingrédients qu'il disposa en rond autour du chaudron. Pour fabriquer de l'or comme les gobelins, il devait suivre tout un cérémonial très précis. Il devait chanter en langue de gobelin pour chaque élément et les jeter au fur et à mesure dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il devait attendre une heure pour mettre chaque élément. Et sans interruption, il devait tourner la potion en étant très concentré. Et à chaque fois qu'il devait jeter un élément, il devait réciter la même formule. Sachant qu'il avait commencé à quinze heures, il ne terminerait le lendemain qu'en début de soirée, vers les vingt-et-une heures. Il ne mangerait pas afin de fabriquer l'or des gobelins. Il avait jeté sur la porte de sa chambre un sort pour la verrouiller et un autre sort pour n'être entendu de personne. Cette longue opération demandait beaucoup de calme et de tranquillité. D'ailleurs, il savait que Klodric veillerait à ce qu'il ne soit pas dérangé.


	9. 8  La proposition du Ministère

Bonjour tout le monde. Même si c'est avec quelques heures d'avance, Bonne et Heureuse Année !

Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent, on peut dire qu'ils sont gâtés en cette fin et début d'année.

Elisoe : Godric n'a pas des idées à la Salazar, mais il vit dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaît pas, il est un peu déboussolé. et oui il a ses propres plans.

Best280 : calme ton impatience, tu mets la charrue avant les hippogriffes. il y aura des duels, des combats, mais pas avant un long moment. Ilte faudra donc suivre l'histoire.

Je serais ravi de revoir les autres reviewers du début de lafic ainsi que les nouveaux, merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. et encore, Bonne Année et meilleurs voeux.

* * *

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

8 – La proposition du Ministère

Les deux jours précédant l'anniversaire d'Harry, celui-ci avait dû loger chez Ron pour que les jeunes sorcières puissent préparer la fête d'anniversaire. Ron ignorait tout des préparatifs, et Harry ne supportait pas d'être ainsi écarté de chez lui, ou plutôt de Ginny. Cependant, il avait profité de ses deux jours avec son ami pour mieux connaître le quartier où vivait Ron et faire quelques sorties avec lui. Ron avait encore quelques difficultés à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie. Il trouvait cependant quelques compensations comme la fréquentation des cybercafés et de pubs moldus présents dans les environs. Le jeune homme roux avait d'ailleurs pris ses aises dans un pub qui vivait aux couleurs de l'équipe de football de Manchester. Ron l'avait choisi car les couleurs du maillot lui rappelaient celles de Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement le rouge. Il avait d'ailleurs recherché sur Internet tout l'historique du club, et il le connaissait par cœur. Cette soudaine passion pour le foot faisait sourire Harry. Il espérait juste que son ami ne devienne pas l'un des ces supporters un peu trop agitateur. Mais il faisait confiance à Hermione pour remettre Ron sur le droit chemin.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls pour autant. Toujours dans son idée de rendre les elfes de maison libres, Hermione avait engagé un couple d'elfes qui avaient auparavant servi dans une famille de sorciers de sang-pur. Ces sorciers avaient été tués par les partisans de Voldemort car ils avaient refusé de les suivre. Depuis la défaite du mage noir, les elfes s'étaient fait reconnaître auprès du service des créatures magiques. Hermione les avait pratiquement engagés sur l'heure. Les elfes s'appelaient Orxy et Pumpy. Ils étaient frère et sœur. Ils étaient très qualifiés, et le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient désormais au service de grands sorciers leur procurait le plus grand des honneurs. Ils ne s'habituaient pas encore à être considérés comme des êtres à part, mais Hermione faisait tout pour leur rendre la tâche plus agréable. Ron avait dû jouer les instructeurs avec eux pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement des appareils moldus et le système de sécurité magique de la maison. Les elfes avaient aussi fait la connaissance des autres elfes qui composaient désormais la famille Potter-Weasley, car c'est désormais sous ce terme que Rita Skeeter désignait les liens qui unissaient Harry aux Weasley. Cette dénomination faisait sourire la famille Weasley qui n'avait jamais connu qu'opprobre de la part des familles de sorciers se réclamant de sang-pur. Le statut de Mr Weasley au sein du Ministère se faisait sentir, mais cela ne changeait pas foncièrement le sorcier. Puis arriva le trente-et-un juillet.

La fête commença à partir de dix heures. Harry et Ron avaient reçu l'ordre de ne se présenter qu'une demi-heure après. Les deux jeunes hommes respectèrent scrupuleusement les instructions des jeunes sorcières. Quand ils se présentèrent chez Harry, un énorme chapiteau blanc était dressé qui contenaient pas moins de vingt personnes. Il y avait la famille Weasley, une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et trois des quatre Protecteurs de Poudlard. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas être présent car il était retenu en demeure surveillée jusqu'à l'ouverture de son procès. Harry fut heureux de revoir toutes ces personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui. Il remarqua cependant que Hagrid n'était pas présent. Il interrogea Ginny qui lui sourit mystérieusement. A ce moment-là, un bruit lointain se fit entendre. Harry et Ron regardèrent autour d'eux pour chercher la provenance du bruit. Ginny se glissa près de Harry pour lui prendre la main. Au bout d'un moment, le bruit devint plus insistant. Les deux amis levèrent la tête car ils avaient compris que le bruit venait du ciel. Un point au loin commençait à se dessiner. Au fur et à mesure que le point se précisait, Harry eut la résurgence d'un vieux souvenir, ou plus précisément d'une interrogation quand il avait demandé à son oncle si les motos volaient. Il se tourna éberlué vers Ginny.

- Ginny, ne me dis pas que ….

- Tu verras. Ne sachant quoi t'offrir, Hagrid a eu une merveilleuse idée, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Effectivement, une grosse moto se dessinait dans le ciel. Harry et Ron distinguèrent Hagrid et Graup qui leur faisaient de grands signes de la main. Harry était ému jusqu'aux larmes. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux géants finirent par se garer en dérapant légèrement sur la pelouse.

- Bonjour Harry, content de te revoir, salua Hagrid.

- Oh, Hagrid, content de vous revoir, salua également le jeune homme.

- Hé bien, joyeux anniversaire, lança à la cantonade le demi-géant qui fut suivi par les sorciers présents.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire. Est-ce que c'est la moto de mon parrain ?

- Effectivement, répondit Hagrid. Avec l'aide de Mr Weasley et du professeur McGonagall, nous l'avons retapé, modifié et elle fonctionne à merveille. Nous lui avons ajouté quelques sorts magiques pour qu'elle soit plus silencieuse.

- Plus silencieuse ? Tu parles, on vous a entendu arriver de loin, fit remarquer Ron.

- Mais aujourd'hui, c'était exceptionnel, rectifia le professeur McGonagall. Je suis sûre qu'à l'avenir, Mr Potter fera plus attention.

- Evidemment. Je ne tiens pas à alerter les autorités moldues d'une moto qui vole, répondit sérieusement le jeune homme.

Harry regardait la moto avec un désir ardent de l'essayer. Il ne put dissimuler à Mr Weasley son regard d'envie. La moto était vraiment belle. L'engin était noir avec des rayures rouges et or sur les deux côtés, comme des flammes. Elle ressemblait un peu à une Harley par le format du guidon mais elle avait l'apparence d'une moto japonaise comme Harry en avait vu dans certains magasines moldus. Cependant elle était un peu plus grosse et un peu plus longue. Il se demandait déjà comment il pourrait piloter un tel bolide. Il remarqua que sur le centre du guidon une tête de chien avait été gravée. Hermione répondit à ses interrogations silencieuses comme une experte.

- Bon, Harry, écoute-moi bien, dit la jeune femme avec sérieux en se lançant dans son explication. Cette moto est aussi rapide qu'un éclair de feu quand elle est dans les airs. Tu peux la modifier selon tes besoins grâce aux procédés de métamorphose que tu connais. Tu peux même lui rajouter un side-car. Si tu roules dans les villes moldues, il te faudra passer le permis moto pour l'utiliser. Sinon, ici à ta droite, tu as la poignée d'accélération, à gauche la poignée pour embrayer les vitesses, les manettes de frein. Pour l'ensemble de la sécurité, tu bénéficies d'un bouton spécial qui peut faire apparaître une sorte de cloche translucide autour de la moto. Tu as un bouton d'urgence si tu as besoin d'une accélération maximale qui te fera monter à plus de cinq cent kilomètres à l'heure. Ta moto fonctionne à l'essence mais tu as un deuxième réservoir où tu peux y mettre des déchets. Ils sont ainsi transformés en combustible. Bon voilà pour les explications.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier, répondit simplement le jeune sorcier, ému.

- C'est ton anniversaire, et on était certain que c'est le genre de cadeau qui t'aurait fait extrêmement plaisir, dit Mme Weasley. Et puis ton parrain aurait été content qu'elle te revienne.

Cette déclaration fut approuvée à l'unanimité. Il comprenait mieux l'effigie du chien sur le guidon. Peu après la présentation d'Hermione, Mr Weasley insista auprès de Harry pour qu'il essaye la moto. Les premiers essais furent laborieux, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il parvint à passer les vitesses sans faire hurler la moto, et une demi-heure après, il prenait son envol dans les airs. La sensation était aussi enivrante que sur un éclair de feu et beaucoup plus agréable puisqu'il était assis sur une selle en cuir. La moto répondait parfaitement à ses attentes. Il fit un léger tour avant de revenir. Il était fou de joie. Kumsfec l'avait accompagné en restant perché sur son épaule droite. Il atterrit tout en douceur sur la pelouse. Une nouvelle fois, Harry remercia tout le monde, et Dobby proposa à tout le monde de venir sous le chapiteau prendre une collation avant de passer à table. L'ambiance était très détendue et Mr Weasley ne cessait d'interroger Harry sur son installation moldue, au grand dam de Mme Weasley. Mme Tonks faisait aussi partie des invités avec le petit Teddy. Le bambin regardait la moto avec une grande curiosité qui fit sourire le jeune sorcier.

- Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, je te ferais faire un tour de moto avec la permission de ta grand-mère, promit Harry.

- A condition que vous soyez très prudent. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon petit-fils prenne des risques, ajouta la vielle sorcière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais très prudent, rajouta le jeune sorcier en souriant à son filleul.

Pour la circonstance, le bébé changeait la couleur de ses cheveux en or ou vert émeraude. Ce phénomène émerveillait l'assistance. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dobby et Kreattur enjoignirent tout le monde à prendre place à des tables qui étaient apparues. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à une table centrale où ils furent entourés d'une partie de la famille Weasley, de quelques professeurs et des Protecteurs de Poudlard. Au moment où l'entrée allait être servie, un dong sonore se fit entendre. Immédiatement, Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes. Ginny les rassura et se leva. Elle revint quelques seconds plus tard accompagnée du Ministre de la Magie et du chef des Aurors.

- Bonjour tout le monde, et Joyeux Anniversaire Harry, lança Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Tout le monde salua l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je m'excuse d'interrompre ainsi un repas qui s'avère copieux, mais il faut que je te parle Harry ainsi qu'à tes amis. Pourrions-nous trouver un coin tranquille s'il te plaît ?

Les quatre amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le box de Fulgura. La jument de feu broutait paisiblement à côté. Le Ministre entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- Harry, comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu ne peux pas quitter Londres sans fournir une explication à la communauté. Imagine un peu l'effet de crainte que cela provoquerait.

- Je ne comprends pas. Voldemort est mort, notre communauté est hors de danger. J'ai le droit de mener ma vie comme je l'entends sans en rendre compte à l'opinion publique.

- Et c'est là que vous avez tort, Mr Potter, intervint Jack Willburn. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été d'accord si notre victoire avait été totale sans aucune perte. Mais la guerre n'épargne personne, et vous le savez.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Mais je ne tiens pas être le symbole d'une paix rassurante. Je veux dénicher les Enfants des Dieux avant qu'un prochain Voldemort ne naisse.

- Justement Harry, reprit le Ministre, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de mener à bien ton projet, mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas disparaître sans donner une explication. Imagine la réaction du peuple s'il apprend que le ministère n'est pas capable de savoir où se trouve leur sauveur.

- Harry est un peu long à la détente quand il s'agit de ses responsabilités envers le peuple. Il croit qu'il ne doit leur fournir aucun renseignement sur sa vie car elle ne regarde que lui. Vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas être le point de mire de tant d'attention, expliqua Ginny. Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Donc que nous proposez-vous comme solution ?

- Miss Weasley, vous êtes plus perspicace que votre ami, félicita le chef des aurors.

- Peut-être mais ne vous y trompez pas. Si ce que vous nous proposez ne nous convient pas, je me rangerais de l'avis de Harry, dit impétueusement la jeune sorcière.

Les deux sorciers sourirent de concert.

- Tu avais raison Kingsley, ces deux jeunes gens forment un couple des plus explosifs, dit enthousiaste Jack.

- Et imagines si tu avais ces quatre sorciers avec toi !

- Je n'aurais pas besoin d'engager de nouveaux aurors avant quelques années vu que j'ai été un témoin particulier de leurs prouesses.

- Hum… excusez-nous de vous déranger au milieu de vos rêves de grandeur, mais si vous en veniez au but de votre visite, dit impatiemment Hermione.

- Pardon, Miss Granger, dit le Ministre. En tant que Ministre de la magie, et Jack, en tant que chef des Aurors, nous avons certaines prérogatives qui vous concernent. Nous aimerions que vous deveniez tous les quatre aurors.

La surprise se peignit sur les visages des quatre amis. Autant cela n'étonnait qu'à moitié Harry car il savait qu'il voulait devenir auror, mais de là à ce que ses amis suivent la même voie que lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kingsley envisage cette solution. Hermione, revenue de sa stupeur, prit la parole.

- Kingsley, je suis honorée que vous pensiez que nous puissions tous les quatre être des aurors, mais je me destine à d'autres projets plus … essentiels à mes yeux, dit fermement la jeune sorcière.

- Je suis au courant. Et votre comportement ne passe pas inaperçu. Etre la première sorcière à engager des elfes libres, on peut dire que cela a fait grand bruit auprès de nos concitoyens. Cependant, réfléchissez aux avantages pour vos actions futures. Mr Weasley, vous voulez reprendre l'entreprise de votre frère, de plus, il semble que vous ayez déjà une solide réputation dans le monde des affaires. Alors avec comme bagage une formation d'auror en plus, vous aurez plus de légitimité pour commercer. Miss Granger, en suivant cette formation, vous aurez accès à nos textes juridiques, et par ce biais, vous pourrez mieux lutter pour vous imposer. Pour vous Miss Weasley, suivant votre futur métier, vous pourrez déjà montrer que vous ne serez pas une jeune femme que l'on peut manipuler comme on veut.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, dit Ron. Il est vrai que la carrière d'auror m'a intéressé à un moment, et si cela me permet de me construire une solide réputation, je vois les avantages. Mais si l'on suit cette formation, nous serons cependant intégrer dans le corps des aurors.

- Pas exactement, intervint Jack. Et c'est ici que s'ajoute l'idée du Ministre. Nous désirons créer un bureau de relation internationale avec les autres communautés magiques, ce serait une sorte de bureau des renseignements.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous imposer de suivre une formation d'auror ? demanda Ginny.

- Voyez-vous, pour beaucoup de gens, ils ne voient qu'en vous un barrage contre les forces du mal. Pour ne rien vous cacher, nous n'avons pas encore attrapé tous les mangemorts qui ont réussi à s'échapper après la défaite de Voldemort. Il y a certains anciens, mais je parle surtout des jeunes de Poudlard qui l'ont rejoint au cours de l'année. Beaucoup court dans la nature, et le nombre d'aurors n'est pas assez nombreux.

- Et vous espérez avec ce bureau créer une sorte de police internationale, devina Hermione. Après notre formation, vous comptez nous envoyer à travers le monde comme porte-parole.

- Exactement, affirma le Ministre. Vous êtes nos meilleurs représentants aux yeux des autres communautés magiques.

- Mais si je ne m'abuse, intervint Harry, la formation d'auror dure trois ans.

- Mr Potter, vous pensez vraiment que vous avez besoin d'une formation de trois ans, intervint à nouveau Jack Willburn. Une formation d'auror se base sur la pratique d'une magie un peu plus élevée que celle que vous apprenez à Poudlard, sur les principes de la filature et sur le secret du Code Magique. D'après mes critères et ceux du ministère en général, vous pratiquez de la magie que même moi j'ignore. Vous maîtrisez la métamorphose à la perfection, donc vous êtes aptes pour Filature et Tapinois. Il ne vous manque qu'à apprendre le secret du Code Magique.

- Et comme vous avez déjà fait vos preuves, je pense qu'il ne s'agira que d'une formalité pour vous pour d'ingurgiter le code.

- Oh non, pas des devoirs encore, s'apitoya Ron. Je croyais qu'on n'en avait fini avec ça.

- Désolé Ron, dit Kingsley, mais c'est indispensable.

- C'est bien joli ce que vous nous dîtes, dit Ginny, mais qui dirigera ce bureau ? Et combien de temps avons-nous pour réussir cette formation accélérée ? Harry comptait partir après les procès des mangemorts.

- Je sais que cela vous va paraître insensé, mais tout se passera durant le mois d'Août.

- Attendez Mr le ministre, s'exclama soudainement Hermione, nous devons préparer les procès puisque je suppose que nous serons les principaux témoins. Et vous nous demandez en plus de nous consacrer à l'apprentissage du code. Moi, cela ne me dérange pas, mais pensez un peu aux autres.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que vous aurez droit aux meilleurs formateurs du moment. Jack se propose d'enseigner à Miss Weasley et à Mr Potter tandis que Andrea Stratovitchi s'occupera de vous et de Mr Weasley.

- Super ! s'étouffa Ron. Des profs à domicile.

- Et pour répondre à votre première question Miss Weasley, la personne qui dirigera ce bureau sera Mr Potter, insista le Ministre.

- Pardon ? S'exclama le jeune sorcier. Vous voulez que je gère ce bureau dès la fin de ma formation. Mais je refuse. Parler devant des gens n'est pas mon fort. Et puis je vous avais dit que je comptais plutôt confier ce genre de tâche à Hermione.

- Je suis désolé, dit tristement le Ministre, mais ce sera toi car ce bureau sera une sorte d'annexe au Bureau des Aurors.

- J'ai compris, dit soudainement Ginny. En mettant Harry à ce poste, vous espérez ainsi recruter de nouveaux aurors qui seraient enchantés d'être entraînés par l'Elu, donc le grand Harry Potter. Mais en même temps cela vous donne une certaine main mise sur les actions de celui-ci, et vous pourrez le discréditer s'il se plante.

- Détrompez-vous miss Weasley. Je ne suis pas aussi mesquin que mes prédécesseurs. Je soutiendrais Harry dans ses actions, et je confesse qu'effectivement j'espère obtenir plus d'adhésions pour le Bureau des Aurors. Nous sommes encore trop fragiles, et si ce que Harry nous a dit est l'exacte vérité, il faut que notre communauté puisse se défendre. Mais pas seulement elle, les autres communautés aussi, et nous avons le devoir de protéger le monde moldu.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été dit. Il lui semblait être au milieu d'une tornade, et il ne contrôlait rien. Décidément l'héritage d'Albus Dumbledore était difficile à supporter. Et pourtant il sentait qu'il devait accepter. Il voulait protéger ses amis, protéger Ginny, protéger le monde de la menace que représentait les Enfants des Dieux. Ce groupuscule qui sévissait dans l'ombre depuis si longtemps. Ils avaient tant de connaissances magiques et moldues. Devait-il penser à lui de façon égoïste ? Ne devait-il pas mettre à profit toutes ses connaissances acquises ? A moins de décider de suivre le même chemin que son mentor. Harry refusa d'emblée cette idée. Agir comme Dumbledore, ce serait sacrifier du monde, même avec les meilleures intentions, pour le plus grand bien. Non, il ne serait pas un sorcier de cette sorte. Il assumerait jusqu'au bout ses responsabilités. Il avait été préparé, entraîné, et il avait vaincu le plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire. Il se devait d'accepter.

- Très bien, répondit finalement le jeune homme. Mais je veux pouvoir gérer ce bureau selon mon gré.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part Harry, dit Kingsley avec un grand sourire. Tu as toute ma confiance. Tu as fort bien su diriger l'ordre durant la guerre, je ne pense pas que diriger ce bureau sera très compliqué. Et si tu le veux, tu pourras même prendre des apprentis avec toi. Je me rappelle encore la façon dont tu nous as entraînés. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour être un grand auror. Et je suis sûr qu'au bout de deux ou trois ans, tu feras partie intégrante du Bureau des Aurors dès que notre communauté se sera entièrement remise.

- Sinon, les procès des mangemorts débuteront quand ? demanda Ron.

- Le huit août. Nous commencerons par le procès de Malefoy, ensuite le procès de Voldemort et ceux des mangemorts capturés. Mais je pense qu'avec vos témoignages, tout cela ira très vite.

- Est-ce qu'ils seront publics ? demanda Harry.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je te rassure, tout se fera à huit clos. Nous nous contenterons juste de rendre les sentences en public.

- D'accord, dit simplement Harry.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que nous vous laissions profiter de la fête d'anniversaire de Harry, dit le Ministre.

- Vous ne restez pas un petit peu ? interrogea Ginny. Vous êtes les bienvenus vous savez.

- Je vous remercie mais nous avons du travail qui nous attend. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser le temps filer. Vous verrez ce que c'est très bientôt.

- Allons King, juste un petit peu, insista Jack. Histoire de saluer tout le monde.

- Et de goûter au dessert de Molly, dit en riant le Ministre. Bien, si cela ne vous dérange, nous resterons volontiers. Il faut juste que j'envoie un hibou au Ministère.

- Laissez le hibou, interrompit Harry. Je vais envoyer Kumsfec. Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à annoncer la grande nouvelle à tout le monde.

Le petit groupe alla donc rejoindre les invités qui les attendaient avec une certaine appréhension. Harry prit la parole pour annoncer leur intention de s'associer au Ministère pour la création d'un bureau visant à obtenir une meilleure coopération entre les communautés magiques dispersées dans le monde. Il passa sous silence le fait qu'il allait se servir de cette excuse pour enquêter sur les Enfants des Dieux. Il ne cacha pas cependant qu'ils devraient suivre une formation d'auror. Tout le monde sembla accepter avec beaucoup de joie cette idée. Mais les anciens sorciers sentaient que toute cette histoire cachait un but plus précis. L'anniversaire de Harry se passa sans encombre. Kingsley annonça à tout le monde que les procès des mangemorts débuteraient le huit août. Tout le monde serait convoqué au vu de certains témoignages ou pour aider à rétablir certains points de vérité. Les sorciers présents étaient heureux de cette nouvelle. Enfin les coupables de tant de malheur allaient être jugés. La fête se termina assez tard et chacun félicita de nouveau Harry pour son anniversaire et son nouveau travail. Celui-ci remercia tout le monde et put enfin profiter d'un moment de répit pour parler avec ses amis.

- Alors, êtes-vous d'accord avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous poser cette question, dit Ron. On t'a suivi jusque là, on te suivra encore. Et puis que ferais-tu sans nous ?

- Merci pour ce vote de confiance, dit en souriant le jeune sorcier.

- Mais de rien ! Toujours là pour te remettre les idées au clair.

- Vous avez fini les garçons, dit Hermione. A vous entendre, on ne croirait pas qu'on ait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Vous devriez mûrir un peu.

- Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal de relâcher la pression, intervint Ginny. Surtout avec tout ce qui nous attend.

- Tu as raison, ma chère sœur. Quand je pense qu'à partir de demain, on va reprendre les cours, dit en soupirant Ron.

- J'ignorais que tu lisais l'avenir, fit remarquer Harry. Kingsley ne nous a pas donné de date.

- Je suis sûr de moi. Il était trop enthousiaste. Attends-toi dès demain à la visite de Jack.

- Tu sais que tu commences à ressembler à ta fiancée, dit en rigolant Ginny. Tu as vraiment une très bonne influence.

- Si mon influence peut lui permettre de remplir sa petite tête rousse et d'envisager l'avenir sérieusement, pourquoi pas ?

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire et se séparèrent. Harry sentait que Ron avait raison. Il se coucha assez préoccupé cette nuit-là auprès sa bien-aimée.


	10. 9  Procès

Bonjour à tous,

Un nouveau chapitre à cette palpitante histoire. Non j'exagère car elle a peu d'action pour le moment. Mais cela changera bientôt.

En attendant patientez.

Elisoe : essayez de construire son avenir en tenant compte de sa célébrité n'est pas simple. surtout quand on vous demande de prendre de nouvelles responsabilités. nos quatre amis ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Best280 : comme désiré, la suite qui montre un Harry voulant engager de profonds changements même si il s'y prend maladroitement. Ce sera à vous de juger.

j'espère retrouver prochainement tous les reviewer de cette fic.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

* * *

Harry Potter et les Enfants des Dieux

9 – Procès

Comme l'avait deviné Ron, le lendemain, Jack Willburn et Andrea Stratovitchi se présentèrent de bonne heure chez les couples respectifs. Les jeunes gens furent donc tirer de leur lit et prirent une rapide collation. Les aurors leur demandèrent de métamorphoser leurs apparences afin d'être discrets au Ministère. En tant que futurs aurors, les quatre amis devaient en effet se faire enregistrer en tant qu'animagus reconnus avant de commencer leur formation. Pour cette démarche, ils devaient impérativement se faire enregistrer auprès du Bureau des Aurors et au Bureau des Sorciers Animagus. Ce bureau était en réalité une petite pièce qui était juste à côté du Bureau des Aurors. Un vieux sorcier y travaillait. Le petit groupe le salua en passant devant. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans le Bureau des Aurors. Harry, qui s'attendait à voir une pièce impeccablement rangé avec des tas de dossiers, dut déchanter. Il régnait un vrai bazar. Ils reprirent leurs visages originels car peu de sorciers étaient présents à cette heure du matin. Les jeunes sorciers remarquèrent sur les murs les photos en mouvement des mangemorts recherchés. La pièce était assez vaste et avait une forme octogonale, ce qui permettait à chaque auror de se voir et de se parler librement. Ainsi les six aurors présent purent rapidement dévisager les nouveaux arrivants.

- C'est un peu le désordre, indiqua le chef des Aurors, mais nous devons remettre de l'ordre dans la pagaille que nous ont laissé les mangemorts. Et comme tous les aurors sont en chasse sur le territoire pour retrouver les fugitifs, cela prend du temps.

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent. Ils suivirent Jack et Andrea dans une pièce qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Là les attendait Louis Lechkart qui les salua.

- Pour être officiellement reconnu animagus, vous devez passer devant trois aurors confirmés qui enregistreront les caractéristiques de votre métamorphose. Cette formalité terminée, vous passerez au bureau d'à côté où vous serez interroger sur la manière dont vous avez appris à vous métamorphoser.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas à l'école où nous avons appris à nous métamorphoser, mais dans une communauté magique en Amérique du Sud. Cela risque de poser un problème.

- Mais non, le rassura Louis. Du moment que vous n'utilisez pas de potions ou d'autres pratiques magiques contraires à nos lois, cela se passera sans problème.

Les quatre amis se sentirent plus en confiance. Et l'examen commença. Ils se métamorphosèrent et les aurors prirent des notes sur les quatre animaux qui leur faisaient face. Au bout d'une heure, ils passèrent au bureau d'à côté où ils furent interrogés rapidement. Peu après ils métamorphosèrent leurs apparences pour commencer leur formation d'auror. Ils s'attelèrent au plus difficile, la connaissance du Secret du Code Magique. Mais avant de débuter, ils passèrent voir le ministre qui leur remit à chacun leur diplôme de septième année. Ils avaient été reçus dans toutes les matières avec un certain nombre d'éloges de la part des professeurs. Hermione avait des Optimal partout comme à son habitude tandis que les trois autres sorciers avaient trois efforts Exceptionnels. Ron ronchonna en disant qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli, les professeurs auraient pu leur mettre Optimal partout. Tout le monde rit à cette réflexion, et ils se rendirent chez Harry pour commencer leur difficile apprentissage. Comme de coutume, Hermione dévora durant deux jours le code magique et prit des notes grâce à la légilimancie. Harry, Ron et Ginny eurent plus de mal à se plonger dans tout ce jargon juridique. Ils durent apprendre les procédures juridiques d'arrestation, l'histoire du code, les différences entre jurisprudence et directives juridiques. Il s'agissait vraiment de la partie la moins passionnante de leur formation. Mais de temps en temps, Jack et Andrea les entraînait à la filature et aux sortilèges les plus communément utilisés par les aurors pour appréhender un suspect. Les quatre jeunes gens durent admettre que l'apprentissage de ces sorts leur paraissaient assez basique à leur niveau. Comme ils pouvaient accroître la puissance de leurs sorts grâce à la fluxomancie, ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité d'en apprendre de nouveaux. Les Aurors les comprirent et ils se concentrèrent plus sur les recherches d'indices en cas de crime de sang perpétrés avec de la magie noire. Ainsi les quatre amis découvrirent un autre aspect de la vie d'auror, la résolution d'enquête. Les Aurors ne se contentaient pas de chasser que les mages noirs, ils assuraient aussi la sécurité de personnalité ou de lieux magiques particuliers, ils enquêtaient et interrogeaient à la résolution de crimes graves comme le meurtre, le kidnapping et tout un cortège d'autres infractions. Ils découvrirent ainsi les autres faces cachées de la société magique comme les maisons closes, les clubs clandestins, les sans-abri et le trafic de produits illicites. Ils furent atterrés par leur découverte. Eux qui pensaient que l'Allée des Embrumes était le seul endroit mal famé d'Angleterre. Et jusqu'à l'ouverture des procès, il en fut ainsi.

En plus de tout cet apprentissage, Kingsley avait annoncé au cours d'une interview l'ouverture des procès mais aussi le fait que Harry et ses amis suivaient une formation accélérée pour intégrer le corps des Aurors. Cette nouvelle surprit agréablement l'opinion publique. Les journalistes cherchèrent à interviewer les jeunes gens qui ne répondirent pas à ces sollicitations. Et par conséquent, la plus acharnée d'entre eux en rajouta en mettant en évidence les privilèges que les Potter-Weasley gagnaient au sein du Ministère. Pourtant aucune protestation ne s'éleva malgré la virulence des articles.

Puis le premier jour des procès débuta. Le Ministre avec le Magenmagot avait décidé d'entendre en premier lieu Drago Malefoy. Harry et ses amis devaient être présents à partir de neuf heures. Ils se présentèrent une demi-heure avant dans la salle d'audience. Celle-ci avait changé de lieu. Au lieu de se trouver au sous-sol, elle se trouvait désormais au deuxième étage et en occupait plus de la moitié. Elle ne ressemblait plus à un cachot sombre comme Harry s'en rappelait et avait désormais une forme carrée. Des estrades surélevées avaient été aménagées pour permettre à l'ensemble du Magenmagot d'être présente en face des accusés. Une estrade sur la droite permettait aux témoins de suivre les débats et une autre sur la gauche était constituée pour le public. Harry remarqua dans un renforcement une porte qui devait permettre aux prévenus d'être amenés. Il remarqua aussi la présence d'aurors aux quatre coins de la salle. Deux tables avaient été aménagées, une pour la défense et une pour le procureur du Ministère. Une chaise était disposée au centre. Les quatre amis remarquèrent que celle-ci émettait des flux magiques particuliers, comme ceux du sort _petrificus totalus_. Ils prirent place au banc des témoins. A l'heure prévue, le Ministre et le Magenmagot prirent place. Percy Weasley était présent en tant que procureur. Aucun sorcier n'était présent pour la défense. Puis le Ministre prit la parole.

- En ce jour, nous ouvrons officiellement les procès à l'encontre de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Bien que celui-ci soit décédé ainsi qu'un certain nombre de ses partisans, il nous faut cependant les juger pour dédommager leurs victimes et réparer certaines erreurs judiciaires commises à l'encontre de certains. Le premier accusé à être présenté aujourd'hui sera Mr Malefoy Drago.

Drago apparut accompagné d'un auror. Il entra dans la salle la tête haute et se dirigea de lui-même vers la chaise qui l'attendait. Immédiatement, une sorte de cloche en verre translucide apparut qui immobilisa les mouvements du jeune homme. Seule sa tête pouvait bouger. Il ne sembla pas déranger par cette entrave. Le ministre prit alors la parole.

- Mr Malefoy Drago, dix-huit ans, actuellement en résidence surveillée, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui pour les tentatives d'assassinat avortées à l'encontre du sorcier Albus Dumbledore, pour association aux exactions perpétrées par les partisans de Voldemort et pour association comme partisan de Voldemort. Reconnaissez-vous tous ces faits ?

- Oui je les reconnais et je plaide coupable.

- Il est à signaler que Mr Malefoy a demandé à ne pas être défendu, rajouta le Ministre. Mr Weasley, je vous donne la parole en tant que procureur.

- Merci Mr le Ministre. Comme le prévenu reconnaît ses crimes, ma plaidoirie sera courte. Malgré le fait qu'il ait aidé à vaincre son ancien maître, notre communauté ne doit pas oublier que l'accusé a participé à un complot visant à éliminer le sage sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Il a permis au cours de sa sixième année l'infiltration d'une armée de mangemorts qui a conduit à l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. Au vue de ses crimes, il mérite de terminer ses jours à Azkaban.

- Merci Mr Weasley, dit le Ministre. Une personne dans l'assistance désire-t-elle prendre la parole pour confirmer ou infirmer ces faits ?

Harry se leva de sa place.

- Mr le Ministre, je désirerais parler au nom de Mr Malefoy car il me semble que certains faits échappent à la cour.

- Mais Mr Potter, vous êtes aussi témoin dans cette affaire, intervint une sorcière d'un certain âge.

- Il est vrai que je suis témoin, mais j'ai avant tout le devoir de dire la vérité. Et pour que la vérité éclate, il me faudra l'intervention d'une Langue de Plomb en vous référant à l'article 8 du Code de Procédure Magique.

Cette annonce prit le Magenmagot de court. L'intervention d'une Langue de Plomb dans un procès criminel était assez rare. Les Langues de Plomb sont des sorciers soumis à ne jamais révéler les dernières découvertes magiques ou de garder certains secrets comme l'ancienne galerie des prophéties que Harry et ses amis avaient en grande partie détruite pour échapper à des mangemorts.

- Puisque tel est le désir de Mr Potter, une Langue de Plomb sera mis à votre disposition. Prenez place au centre de la salle que nous vous écoutions, l'invita le Ministre.

Le jeune homme descendit de l'estrade des témoins pour se retrouver aux côtés de Drago qui le regardait avec une certaine reconnaissance. Harry le salua silencieusement, et ils attendirent l'arrivée de la Langue de Plomb. Le sorcier arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il semblait impressionner de se retrouver devant une telle assistance. Il était dans la trentaine, portait des vêtements stricts et avait un teint blafard. Le Ministre lui expliqua son rôle. Il hocha de la tête. Harry prit la parole.

- Le soir où Albus Dumbledore a été soi-disant tué par Severus Rogue, j'étais présent. Mr Malefoy était aussi présent. J'ai assisté à toute la scène. Mais pour que vous compreniez, j'ai besoin d'une Pensine afin que la Langue de plomb confirme tous mes dires. Il verra les pensées de Voldemort et les circonstances qui ont poussé Mr Malefoy à tenter d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore.

Cette introduction éveilla la curiosité de l'assistance.

- Mr Potter, comment se peut-il que vous ayez connaissance des pensées de Lord Voldemort ? demanda un sorcier entre deux âges.

- Je pense que c'est un point qui s'éclaircira quand le procès de Voldemort s'ouvrira. Mais pour répondre à votre question, j'ai partagé pendant plus de sept ans mon âme avec une partie de celle de Voldemort.

Cette annonce terrifia toute l'assistance à part les amis de Harry, et le Ministre dût prendre la parole.

- Du calme je vous prie, intervint le Ministre. Moi-même ainsi que le prévenu et les amis de Mr Potter sommes au courant de ce qu'il s'apprête à vous révéler. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire des procès à huis clos. Mr Potter vous parlera de pratiques magiques dangereuses qu'il ne serait pas bon d'ébruiter au cours d'un procès ouvert au public.

Cette explication du Ministre calma l'assistance. Harry reprit donc son intervention et expliqua les circonstances exactes de la disparition de son ancien mentor. Il exposa aussi le fait que la famille de Drago était en danger et que le jeune homme n'avait agi qu'au vue des circonstances, pour sauver sa famille et sa vie. Il souligna le fait qu'il était difficile de dire non à Voldemort de son vivant, et que toute personne normale aurait aussi cédé. Il mit aussi en avant le fait que l'éducation du jeune homme a favorisé cet état de fait. Au bout de plus d'une heure de sa tirade, Harry alla se rasseoir auprès de ses amis.

- Au vu du témoignage de Mr Potter, je décide de lever les charges à l'encontre de Mr Malefoy, décida le Ministre. Une personne s'oppose-t-elle ma décision ?

Aucune main ne se leva.

- Bien, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes libre. Cependant, afin d'être sûr que vous ne commettiez plus d'impair à l'avenir, je vous prierais de rester à la disposition de la justice afin qu'à chaque mois vous nous rendiez compte de votre vie, et ce durant un an. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le jeune homme se leva et remercia la Cour. Il jeta un bref regard à Harry et à ses amis et les salua d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien grâce au témoignage de Harry. Le Ministre reprit la parole après le départ du jeune sorcier blond.

- Puisque le cas de Mr Malefoy est résolu, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton d'enchaîner sur le procès de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Si personne ne voit d'objection.

Aucune protestation ne se fit entendre.

- Je déclare donc officiellement l'ouverture du procès de Tom Elvis Jedusor, connu sous le surnom de Lord Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de citer tous ses crimes, ils sont connus, et certains d'entre nous en sont encore affectés ou marqués à vie. Je laisse donc la parole à Mr Potter.

Harry se leva à nouveau et prit place au centre de la salle.

- Ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter est une longue histoire qui mêle horreur et drame. Elle mettra aussi en avant les erreurs de notre système éducatif et de notre société. Je vous montrerais la montée en puissance d'un être rongé par la haine dès son plus jeune âge jusqu'à sa destruction finale. Vous serez confronté à de la haute magie noire. Je n'espère qu'une seule chose à la fin de ce procès, c'est que notre société soit désormais plus vigilante à l'avenir et qu'elle se grandisse pour éviter l'apparition d'un nouveau mage noir. Pour appuyer mes dires, je vous montrerais plusieurs souvenirs venant de personnes décédées. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire intervenir de mangemorts car eux-mêmes ignorent tout de la vie de leur maître. Seul l'esprit et la pertinence de Albus Dumbledore ont pu me permettre de vaincre Voldemort.

Après cette nouvelle introduction, Harry se mit à raconter l'histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et l'histoire commençait bien avant la naissance du sorcier. Sur la demande de Harry, la Langue de Plomb plongeait assez souvent dans les souvenirs que le jeune homme lui donnait. Il confirmait ainsi les dires du jeune homme. Et ainsi, durant plus de dix heures, Harry raconta la vie de Voldemort. Il fut souvent interrompu car il était interrogé par les membres du Magenmagot. Il fit intervenir ses amis quand il commença à raconter ses péripéties durant ses années à Poudlard. Il profita de cette occasion pour disculper son ancien professeur de potions. Il ne cacha pratiquement rien de ce qu'il savait. Il se garda pourtant de parler des Enfants des Dieux et des endroits où ils étaient allés s'entraîner. Il finit son récit en concluant sur la mort de Voldemort.

- Hé bien Mr Potter, on peut dire que vous avez mené une difficile mission durant toutes ces années, et sans l'aide de Mr Dumbledore, nous ne serions pas ici. Il est à retenir de cette histoire que beaucoup d'injustice a été commise à l'égard d'un certain nombre de sorciers. Il nous faudra, après la reconstruction de tous les locaux du Ministère, reprendre les dossiers de certains sorciers et réhabiliter leur mémoire. Dès demain, nous réhabiliterons celles de votre parrain et de Mr Severus Rogue. Pour d'autres, il nous faudra compulser nos archives.

- Si je puis me permettre Mr le Ministre, dit Harry.

- Mais faîtes mon jeune ami, dit en souriant Kingsley.

- Ce que je tire comme conclusion à mon avis, c'est que notre système a aussi permis la naissance d'un tel monstre. Outre le fait de partager les idées de Serpentard, il me semble que Voldemort a été influencé par la discrimination que les sorciers exercent envers les autres créatures magiques. Je parle des elfes de maison, des gobelins, des centaures et tant d'autres créatures magiques. Je me rappelle encore de la statue qui siégeait à l'entrée du Ministère où l'on voyait ces créatures magiques en adoration devant les sorciers.

- Mr Potter, intervint un sorcier dans le fond de la salle, vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de bouleverser tout l'équilibre de notre société pour intégrer des créatures dont l'intelligence est à peine … humaine.

- Et c'est à cause de ce genre de discours que dès demain, il est certain qu'un nouveau Voldemort apparaîtra. Que je sache, notre communauté ne compte pas assez à l'heure actuelle d'aurors. Il y a dehors une vingtaine de jeunes néo-Voldemort qui attendent leur heure pour prendre leur revanche. En espérant que jamais ils ne découvrent ce que Voldemort connaissait, il nous faut les attraper rapidement. Mais si nous échouons, combien prendront la voie de leur maître ? Voulez-vous faire courir un tel risque à notre communauté ? J'espère que non sinon autant déposer les baguettes tout de suite aux pieds de ces nouveaux Voldemort. Il faut que nous prenions un chemin différent.

- J'entends vos arguments, dit une sorcière dans l'assemblée, mais ce que vous proposez est radical. Reconnaître des droits aux créatures magiques est une chose, mais de là à les intégrer complètement à notre société, il y a un monde.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont différents de nous en aspect ? Personnellement ce sont des êtres comme vous et moi qui ont leur propre façon de concevoir de la magie. Ils sont déjà intégrés à notre société, mais ils sont considérés comme des marginaux. Et pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'ils n'utilisent pas de baguettes. Parce que leur pratique de la magie est différente ? Si je me rappelle des mes cours d'histoire, nous avons eu des guerres intestines avec un bon nombre d'entre elles, et nous continuons à entretenir ces vieilles querelles. Dans un tel contexte, comment voulez-vous empêcher l'avènement d'un prochain mage noir ?

- Mr Potter, vous et vos amis avaient peut-être une vision très claire du chemin que doit suivre notre communauté car vous avez eu beaucoup à souffrir durant toutes ces années, mais il n'en va pas de même de toute notre communauté.

- Et si je n'avais pas eu à en souffrir, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui à en discuter. Vous vous croyez sauvés car il n'y a plus cette menace au-dessus de vos têtes, mais détrompez-vous ! D'autres forces ont aidé Voldemort à arriver à là où il était. Et ces forces ne sont pas détruites. Comme nous le disait assez souvent le professeur Rogue, quand vous coupez une tête du Mal, une autre repousse. Il faut savoir constamment changer pour mieux se préparer. Et ces changements doivent se produire dès maintenant. Je ne dis pas que notre communauté acceptera tous ces changements, il faudra du temps mais le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le Ministre, confiant dans les propos du jeune homme, sentait que celui-ci jouait un combat serré. Malgré son statut, il devait encore s'imposer auprès de ce groupe de vieux sorciers qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs privilèges. Lui-même voulait mettre en place ces réformes le plus rapidement, mais des oppositions silencieuses se pressaient autour de lui. Avec ces procès, il espérait que Harry convainquisse un bon nombre des membres du Magenmagot. Hermione prit.

- Sorcières et sorciers, bien que nous soyons encore jeunes, nous ne tenons pas à faire de la politique au sein de cette salle. Cependant, il me semble que les réformes suggérées par Mr Potter sont la meilleure solution pour créer une nouvelle stabilité au sein de notre communauté. Je me bats depuis plusieurs années pour que l'on reconnaisse les droits des elfes de maison. Dans cette guerre, ils ont autant souffert que nous, et pourtant ils ne seront pas dédommager. Les centaures ont aussi travaillé avec nous, ainsi que des acromentules. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, notre victoire aurait pu compter plus de morts. Les élèves qui ont participé à cette bataille sont les premiers maillons de ce changement. Et c'est par eux que suivra le reste de notre communauté. Vous ne pensez qu'à la génération de sorciers présente sans penser à celles à venir. Plutôt que vous laisser déborder, il vaut mieux que vous envisagiez ceci comme les pierres d'un nouvel édifice qui fera entrer vos noms dans l'Histoire de la Magie. La première communauté magique qui suite à une guerre reconnaît en droit toutes les créatures qui la composent. Vous aurez ainsi une légitimité qui fera parler de vous durant les siècles à venir.

Harry reconnaissait bien là le côté calculateur de son amie. A l'inverse de lui, la jeune sorcière savait flatter ses interlocuteurs grâce à tous les livres qu'elle dévorait. Kingsley se félicitait de les avoir débauchés pour qu'ils suivent une formation d'auror. Ils avaient ainsi pu se préparer avec tous les armes juridiques à leur disposition. Il était certain que Miss Granger les avait préparés avec l'aide des aurors qui leur avaient été assignés. Une certaine effervescence régnait au sein du Magenmagot. Le Ministre prit les choses en main.

- Du calme, du calme, s'il vous plaît. Miss Granger, nous vous remercions de votre intervention. Mr Potter, nous analyserons vos suggestions dans les mois à venir. Mais pour revenir à notre sujet, il nous faudra quelques jours pour retrouver les traces des erreurs judiciaires mises en lumière par votre témoignage. Les procès reprendront dans quatre jours. Je vous remercie de votre patience.

Kingsley se leva, suivi de l'ensemble du Magenmagot. Ron, Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent leur ami qui était encore debout. Harry était assez contrarié.

- Et zut ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Moi qui espérais gagner une bataille décisive suite à l'histoire de Voldemort.

- Mon chéri, tu as été magnifique, mais je t'avais prévenu. Il s'agissait de politique, le rassura Ginny. Et tu n'aimes pas être un homme politique. A l'avenir, suis les conseils de Hermione et laisse-la faire. Elle a une fois de plus démontré qu'elle était plus apte que toi.

- Et puis ce n'est pas totalement une défaite, rajouta Ron. Tu oublies que tu as un certain poids. Cette bande de vieux croutons se souviendra de tes paroles.

- Tu as toujours le mot pour rire, dit un Harry à peine convaincu.

- Tu parles, j'ai une faim de loup. On nous a à peine permis de nous mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac. Je veux bien tenir mon rôle, mais il faut que je mange.

- Mais comment puis-je aimer un estomac pareil ? se lamenta Hermione.

- Simplement parce que j'ai des à côtés que tu apprécies bien trop ma chérie.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable quant tu t'y mets.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester ici, dit Harry. Si nous allions au restaurant, c'est moi qui régale. Et puisque nous avons quatre jours devant nous, nous pourrons préparer l'anniversaire de Ginny.

- J'avais complètement oublié, dit Ron. Avec tout ce que nous avons étudié et la préparation du procès, j'étais passé à côté.

- Merci cher frère. Une chance que je puisse compter sur Harry. Je serais majeure, et libre de faire ce qui me plaît. Fini la tutelle parentale et fraternelle. Fini d'être considérée comme la petite dernière à être protégée.

- Tu dis ça mais je te signale que tu sors avec Harry. A mon avis tu passes d'une tutelle à une autre, dit sincèrement Ron.

- Heu Ron, s'il est vrai qu'au début j'avais tendance à vouloir protéger Ginny, je peux t'assurer que cette envie m'ait passé assez rapidement. Ta sœur sait parfaitement se défendre, et ce n'est pas moi qui la contredirais.

- Oui mais tu ne cesseras jamais assez de t'inquiéter pour elle. Donc elle passe bien d'une tutelle à une autre.

- Tu dis ça mais tu es aussi inquiet envers Hermione. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale, Mr le Beau-parleur.

- Bon, les garçons si nous allions manger, intervint Hermione. Il y a un petit restaurant indien que j'aimerais bien essayé.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de se chamailler sous les regards charmés de leurs compagnes. Ils dînèrent tranquillement en parlant du procès et de la préparation de l'anniversaire de Ginny. Ils se quittèrent fort tard ce soir-là.


End file.
